Kakashi's Secret
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Obito had a sister that Kakashi was entrusted to protect but they were separated. What happens when a near death situation caused by a runaway Sasuke brings them back together? How will the others handle the news? Kaka/OC Naru/Hina Neji/Ten Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic exists purely because I'm in love with Kakashi Hatake! Akane and Hitomi belong to my insane imagination. **

**Team Gai and Team Kakashi minus Sai and plus Hinata go to find Sasuke to convince him to come home. They fight and Kakashi gets badly hurt in order to capture him! **

**Enjoy!**

Neji and Lee held on tightly to the bound and gagged furious Sasuke. Finally they had managed to catch him, bring him home… but at what cost? Kakashi was being carried in the arms of Gai, worrying himself out of his mind for the safety of his old friend and rival. He was thinking of how Kakashi was such a noble idiot to allow himself to be hurt just to capture the boy. The others followed silently, looking for help. They were so far from Konoha, travelling somewhere between the borders of the nations. It was no man's land and no man could be found to help Kakashi.

Sakura's swift reaction and healing skills were the only thing holding him to the world. But if they didn't find someone soon, not even the most powerful healer can help him. Kakashi was drifting in and out of random thoughts, watching the mist and the trees. He was jerked to attention when Gai made an abrupt stop. Kakashi used more effort than was usually necessary in order to look at what had stopped them.

'What is this?' Naruto whispered. Kakashi felt hope, startling hope when he saw them. The trees… the trees had become decorated with carvings. He knew those carvings! They were a secret between him and her. Was it too much to hope that she was here?

He turned away from the slashed Uchiha clan symbols and used his remaining strength to make a few deft hand signs. He was going to die. If there was a time to use it, it would be now. Gai looked down at his moving friend and wondered what the hell he was up to. Kakashi was tired but he grabbed Gai and pulled him close. Gai listened carefully.

'Trust her.' He ordered feebly but sternly, feeling his consciousness slip away.

'Who's her? Who did you call Kakashi? Who did you summon?' Gai pressed but it was too late, Kakashi had passed out. He swore and motioned for the others to wait. They didn't have to wait long before a figure dropped herself before them, right in front of Gai.

She looked up with pitch black eyes that held a certain desperation. 'Kakashi?' She said more out of shock, seeing the silver-haired Jounin slumped in Gai's arms.

She stepped a single step forward and then Naruto moved in her way, kunai drawn as he stood protectively. She frowned, activating her Sharingan. Everyone had wide eyes, especially Sasuke. Uchiha… Gai nudged Naruto and gestured that it was alright. Reluctantly, Naruto tucked away his kunai. The woman's eyes returned to the same black it had been before.

'Let's hurry.' Was the only thing she said before jumping up into the trees and moving slightly south. Gai followed with the others close behind. It only took them ten minutes before they caught sight of the small house, well hidden in the creepy forest. They entered it quickly and the mysterious woman told Gai to put him on the bed.

Uncaring as to who this person was, Sakura pushed past her friends to help her heal her sensei. The woman had skill but even she had to work hard, tag teaming with Sakura. After many techniques and jutsu, Kakashi was breathing a little easier, sleeping peacefully. Everyone was assessing the woman. She had pale skin and dark brown hair that fell in slight waves passed her shoulders. She was dressed in red with purple flower designs on her clothes and bandages on her forearms. She thanked an exhausted Sakura for her help then she turned to Kakashi with a tender smile and kissed the little part of his cheek that was uncovered by his mask. Everyone did a double take.

'Who the hell are you?' Naruto asked, confused and shocked but still as rude as ever.

'My name is Akane Uchiha. You know Kakashi's former teammate? Obito? I'm his little sister.' She stated calmly, sitting down to rest after using most of her chakra to heal the man she loved.

'Impossible, I would have known.' Gai interrupted immediately.

'No, my parents saw me as a young demon. They were superstitious and because Obito was so gifted they believed my birth would lead to his doom. But I'd never hurt my brother. I loved Obito and he always did his best to protect me when my parents tried to hurt me. They were so ashamed of me, they hid me away. No one knew I existed. I learned to sneak around, to spy on people. Kakashi was the only one who has ever discovered me.' Akane said, leaning her head against the leg of the bed post.

'I think you better explain further.' Gai said, mind running a hundred miles an hour just keep up with the constant shock.

'He threw a kunai at me, thinking I was an enemy. Obito spat out everything so Kakashi wouldn't kill me. Both of them trained me and when Obito died and Kakashi came back with one of his Sharingan as proof… I knew there was nothing I could do but run away. Without Obito to protect me, I wasn't yet strong enough. Kakashi offered but I knew my parents would find him and assassinate us both if they found out. He hid me away in the woods around Konoha.' She went on without objection, looking dazed and dreamy.

'We fell in love.' She continued in a happy whisper. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata grinned at the words being girls themselves, they couldn't help it. 'Then the nine-tailed fox ran rampage, Kakashi told me to go and that he'd find me. The slashed symbol of my clan, that was my secret, so he'd know where I was.'

'I believe her.' Neji said quietly, his intelligent mind blown.

She nodded her head in thanks and looked straight at the wide-eyed staring Sasuke. 'Now I have a question for you. Fugaku Uchiha was my cousin. Why is his youngest son bound and gagged?'

Sasuke banged his head back into the wall, surprise screaming its way into his mind. Naruto's jaw dropped but he recovered when Akane stepped up to Sasuke and crouched by him. He stared at her and she poked his shoulder, sensing his chakra with her own. She saw the tainting darkness and knew that he had been the one to hurt her Kakashi. She ripped out the cloth from his mouth fiercely. Though she was fatigued, she made the hand signs for one special forbidden jutsu. She nicked his skin and pressed her palm to the blood.

Sasuke yelled as the black circular mark burned on the surface of his skin. Akane fell back exhausted and weak, shaking with effort. 'What have you done to me?' Sasuke demanded what everyone was thinking.

'I have sealed your will to mine. You will not harm anyone in this house and you will not run anymore. I'll not see anymore bloodshed by your hand.' She ordered, whipping out a kunai and slashing his binds. The entire team took up fighting stance but it wasn't necessary. He got up to attack but then… he collapsed. Instant paralysis for as long as he meant to hurt them.

'Thank you for bringing him to me.' She thanked everyone earnestly, tears in her eyes as she looked back at the now stable Kakashi. 'Go and rest. He can't do any harm. I will look after Kakashi.'

'I'll stay and help, if you like, Akane.' Hinata offered shyly with a small smile. Akane smiled and patted the spot next to her while the others left to get some much needed sleep. Sasuke lay on the floor, lost in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it so far! More surprises in this chappy!**

Breakfast was prepared by Akane, Hinata and Sakura. Tenten opted to hunt as she admitted to being hopeless in the kitchen. Akane had told Sasuke that they would be eating in the other room and he would be able to move if he would let go of the idea of hurting people here. She woke everyone up and they ate together off their laps in a large room because the table was too small. They talked and asked about Kakashi who had yet to wake up. Everyone was feeling much better now that Kakashi was no longer in danger and they'd gotten some sleep.

Akane was retelling the tales of Kakashi and her love story through the years, the girls listening in closely and the men just shaking their heads. She even admitted to some Icha Icha-worthy activities, red faced when Tenten had asked. That's when the door opened and Sasuke walked in with his head down, not meeting anyone's eyes. The room was silent and he shifted awkwardly.

'Sit and eat, Sasuke.' Akane bade him, handing him a plate of food. He took it with a nod and looked around, expressionless.

Sakura scooted over, an invitation to sit by her. He gave her a confused look but sat by her anyway, eating quietly. Conversation resumed like nothing had happened. 'Anymore surprises today, Akane?' Gai asked cheerfully.

'You have no idea.' Akane chuckled secretively. They looked at her nervously and began preparing their minds for more unexpected information.

'I'm going to introduce someone very important to you. Not even Kakashi knows she exists because I didn't get the chance to tell him. Wait here please and try not to overwhelm her.' She warned, swiftly leaving the room. When she returned, she pushed forward a small girl of nine years.

She has silver hair cut unevenly at shoulder-length in the same lights waves Akane had, she wore blue and black clothes with a mask just like Kakashi's covering her right eye. She stared with one black eye, the same colour as Kakashi's and Akane's. The resemblances were too obvious. Akane smiled lovingly, her hand on the girl's back.

'This is Hitomi, my daughter. She's nine and… well, you can guess who the father is.' Akane began. She couldn't get far because then Naruto and Hinata both fainted. Sasuke stared at the small girl, now he had two new relatives and somehow, that Kakashi's daughter was his slightly distant cousin.

The little girl giggled at the passed out shinobi and approached tentatively, curious and excitement shining in her one eye, wondering why her mother had brought so many people here. She halted in her steps when she saw Neji, staring into his pearly eyes. 'Hyuga.' She whispered like she was enchanted. Neji's eyes widened in shock that she knew identified his clan despite being in hiding.

'Uh… there's a story about that too.' Akane said and there was pain reflected in her eyes.

Naruto and Hinata came to their senses and Naruto quickly started inspecting her, she looked so much like his sensei. Hinata stammered out a timid hello and Hitomi stammered one back, staring into her eyes. Akane cleared her throat and gave her daughter some food which she held but didn't eat, seemingly not wanting to remove her mask.

'Hitomi was kidnapped when she was three but some renegades form the Hyuga clan. They had broken off from the clan and were looking to create a weapon of her. I was not strong enough then to go up against ten Byakugan users.' She hissed angrily, fisting her hands as she told the story. 'She had just activated her Sharingan from fear and they took her. I trained hard but I only got her back six months later and by then they had already implanted a Byakugan eye. I gave her an old mask of Kakashi's, telling her that her father used it to cover his own Sharingan eye.'

Neji choked and Hinata threatened to faint, Naruto catching her to steady the dizzy kunoichi. Everyone was dealing with the major information. Kakashi's daughter had Byakugan. Hitomi put down her food and pulled down her mask enough to reveal the pale white eye. It was strange to see. A black eye and a white one. Neji and Hinata inched closer to look. Truly it was the famed Byakugan with a faded scar running down over the lid.

'He killed one of them and he said sorry before he did it. I fainted and when I woke up it was there. He was nice to me after that. He trained me and showed me how to use it and it was easier to learn because I still had my Sharingan to help me. Mom found me though and she killed him.' She explained, looking like she pitied the man. Shifting uncomfortably because of the silence, she grinned behind her mask. Sasuke stared, unable to take his eyes of Hitomi, the Sharingan and Byakugan wielder.

'Now I can do this!' She exclaimed happily, shutting her eyes. She made a series of hand signs and called out in quick succession. 'Sharingan! Byakugan!'

Her eyes flashed open and it was certainly something to see. Her Sharingan eye had the full three tomoes already and the Byakugan eye was paired with the prominent blood vessels on the side of her face. Vengeance was the furthest thing from Sasuke's mind. The thought that there was actually a nine year old who had both bloodline traits. Hitomi moved her hands again until Akane interrupted.

'Don't even think about it, Hitomi! Not in the house! You haven't even eaten.' Akane chastised. Hitomi deactivated her bloodline trait and sighed, picking up her plate. She pulled down her mask to reveal an oval face with a noticeable jaw line and rosy cheeks and full lips. She had Akane's face. Naruto was hoping to roughly guess out what Kakashi looked like.

'When can I go see him? Dad?' She asked hopefully, looking at her Mom. Akane looked at her daughter and wondered too.

'When he wakes up, I'll warn him and when he's ready, I'll bring you in to see him. You'll be the first, I promise.' She answered, ruffling her Hitomi's silvery hair.

'What will I do in the meantime?' She complained.

'We could train with you if you like.' Tenten piped in until she got a raised eyebrow from Akane.

'If Akane is fine with it.' Hinata amended meekly.

'We could teach you more.' Neji offered with a smile for the little girl. She turned and put a pouting lip to her Mom who nodded her consent. Hitomi jumped up in triumph, beaming happily as she ran around the room hugging all the shinobi. Gai knew immediately it was going to be an interesting day.

'She is filled with the fire of youth!' Lee exclaimed, looking pleased when Hitomi hugged him extra hard for the compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've always been intrigued by the idea of Sharingan and Byakugan! Were you surprised about Hitomi? Her name means 'girl with beautiful eyes'. Akane means 'brilliant red'. **

Akane left the team at a clearing just behind the house for training purposes. Hitomi was excited when she saw Lee warming up on an unfortunate tree and Tenten take out her scrolls. Neji and Hinata were putting on a small show for her using the Gentle Fist style. Naruto had even summoned a frog. Sasuke lingered by the doorway, wanting to see Hitomi's abilities. 'Take care of my baby.' She told Gai before going back inside to check on Kakashi.

Hitomi hopped up the stairs of the back door and tugged at Sasuke's clothes. He looked down at her questioningly. Everyone watched to see. She was so happy to find that they were distant cousins. She'd been real hyper then, jumping around the place and even stroking Neji's hair, telling him he had pretty hair and it was soft. Tenten had laughed herself silly.

'Sasuke?' She asked, her mask back to covering most of her face.

'Yes?' He answered simply. He didn't know how to react.

'Will you train with me?' She pleaded, blinking her dark eye once.

'I don't think they'd like it if…' He tried to excuse himself without being too harsh. She was just a child after all.

'Please, Sasuke!' She asked again.

Naruto's mouth twitched in amusement and Sasuke nodded, getting pulled into the clearing by an excited Uchiha. Or perhaps she wasn't. 'What's your last name? Uchiha or Hatake?' He asked curiously.

'I don't know.' She shrugged carelessly, pulling down her mask to reveal both eyes, quickly activating them.

It was a fun training session. The man who had given her the eye had managed to teach her the Gentle Fist style and was just beginning to explain the Eight Trigrams. She hadn't seen it so she wasn't able to copy it. Neji demonstrated it but even then her Sharingan eye couldn't copy it perfectly, there were holes here and there which Neji and Hinata helped perfect. She was eager to learn from Sasuke. He was oddly patient with her, surprising all of them as he taught her to use her Sharingan to its full potential. Not once did he experience his previous paralysis.

She was gifted. That was what everyone noticed. She was able to hold her own against a slowed down Lee and he gladly taught her little tricks to increase her speed. Tenten helped her too, showing her how to throw kunai and shuriken accurately while Sakura taught her how to increase her physical strength. Naruto was last to teach her. He taught her his favourite trick… Shadow Clone Jutsu. They trained into the afternoon and by the time they were ready to head inside. Hitomi had never learned so much in such a short time. It was exhilarating.

Inside the house, Kakashi was having a dream of a memory.

'_It should be an interesting mission.' Obito said with a light smile._

'_We'll see.' Kakashi answered impassively, twirling a kunai with fast fingers. _

_Underneath his mask, hid a small smirk. It was a smirk of triumph. Quicker than the blink of an eye, he threw the kunai with deadly accuracy. A sharp gasp told him he'd hit the target. Obito's eyes widened in fear but Kakashi didn't see. He jumped into the trees, Obito following. A young Akane Uchiha stood, pulling at the kunai that had sliced her arm and pinned her to the tree. When she turned to see Kakashi's hard, emotionless face, she felt afraid._

_She tried hard not to show it and put up her one free hand to fight him off, knowing it wouldn't work against the young Jounin genius. She tried to send a telepathic message with her mind, hoping her brother cold protect her. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and advanced swiftly but Obito caught his arm firmly. Kakashi turned to face his teammate with a cold look._

'_She's not a spy, Kakashi. She's just a little girl. Let her go.' Obito more pleaded than ordered. In any case, Kakashi wouldn't have listened, wouldn't have cared._

'_She's been watching us for the past half an hour and sneaking around so she wouldn't get caught. She's good at it. She's a spy. If you know her, you better tell me how before I kill her.' Kakashi warned, no feeling in his voice. He really would not hesitate to kill her._

'_She's my baby sister. Please don't hurt her. I'll explain everything.' Obito promised, fear for his sister's safety subsiding as Kakashi tucked away his kunai with a curious expression. He approached her and pulled out the kunai. She gritted her teeth against the pain._

'_What is your name?' Kakashi demanded._

'_Akane Uchiha.' She answered proudly, staring at him as she clutched her arm tightly, angry that she had been caught and that she'd worried her brother._

'_You're interesting, Akane. Let's go bandage that.' Kakashi offered. That was as close to an apology as she would get. But the intent was there, because she was interesting and he didn't get interested easily._

Kakashi stirred. Akane noticed immediately, waiting anxiously for him to wake. He did. He opened his bleary eye and smiled. 'Hello, Akane.' He greeted, taking in her appearance. She was even more beautiful than she was before but she was still the same sneaky shinobi he fell in love with.

'Hi, Kakashi.' She whispered, voice thick with emotion and eyes tearing up in happiness. Finally, they were together again. She placed her hands on his face and pushed down his mask, leaning over to press her lips to his mouth. He put his long-fingered hands on her arms and flipped her so that she lost her balance and fell against his chest as he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue across her lower lip. She was as delicious as ever.

She smacked at him lightly, pulling away with a beaming smile that seemed to say that she wished for nothing more. 'You've just recovered, there'll be none of that for awhile. There are things I need to tell you, Kakashi. Something I found out only two months after you left. I wanted to tell you so bad.' She whispered.

'Tell me now then. I'm here, Akane.' He reassured her, pushing back her messy hair. His fingers were soft and smooth against her pale flesh.

'I was pregnant, Kakashi. She's nine years old now and her name is Hitomi. She's ours, Kakashi and she looks so much like you.' She said, pushing her face into his palm, seeking its comforting touch. Kakashi was stunned. Beyond stunned. It felt like he couldn't move or breathe.

'I have a daughter?' He asked in a dazed, fuzzy kind of way, looking deceptively calm.

'A beautiful baby girl. She's training with your team.' Akane said with a teary smile. That was all she managed to say before Kakashi's brain blew up from the shock. Then he did something that was so unexpected, something he never would have done in his entire life… Kakashi Hatake fainted.

Akane caught his hand as it slipped and held it tight, giggling lightly. 'Idiot.' She teased him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one! Don't flame! :D Thanks!**

'Is he awake?' Hitomi asked her mother, from outside the room. She tried peering in but her Mom had the door barely open. Behind her Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood behind her. It almost looked like the old Team Seven.

'Well, he was…' Akane said exasperatedly. 'Then I told him he had a daughter and he fainted.'

Sakura started giggling and Naruto laughed, even Sasuke cracked a smile. The great Kakashi of the Sharingan fainted? That joke would last for years. Akane grinned. Hitomi sighed impatiently. She sounded so much like Kakashi when she did that. She waited nine years to meet him and now he was in the same house and she still couldn't see him.

'I'll go wash and change. Tell me when he wakes up, okay?' She asked her Mom, receiving a nod and a kiss on her cheek.

Naruto and Sakura followed her, Sasuke trailing behind. He was surprisingly relaxed. He hadn't given up. He had only hurt them because he needed to get his revenge on Itachi. He hadn't really wanted to hurt them but no one would stop him in his mission. Besides, he was in no rush and Hitomi was very interesting as well as an Uchiha, one of the few remaining.

'Don't worry, Hitomi. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will be up in no time!' Naruto said with enthusiasm.

'Who hurt him anyway?' She asked, her uncovered eye shifting to Naruto.

'I did. He was in the way of my mission.' Sasuke answered emotionlessly. Naruto gave him a hard stare but Sakura was smarter, watching Hitomi's reaction. She stood and stared down her distant cousin.

'You don't hurt your friends for a reason as stupid as that one.' She bit angrily, turning away from him and stalking off, regretting her previous happiness at finding another Uchiha. He was a mean one.

True enough, after beating out her frustrations at Tenten's suggestion, she felt a little better. Just as she had finished, Lee peeped in with a thumbs up for Hitomi to tell her Kakashi wanted to see his daughter. She ran out of that room almost as fast as Lee could have. She stopped outside the door with a deep breath and walked in slowly. Her young heart pounded so hard when she saw her Dad. He was sitting up on the bed with Akane beside him and he had spiky hair that slanted to one side, silver like hers. They both shared the same mask and wore it the same way, when he turned to see her, his one black eye stared into hers.

'Come here, Hitomi.' He called to her, reaching out a hand. She walked to him on jellied legs, nervous. Kakashi put his hands on his baby girl's face, cradling her soft skin and the fabric of the mask that he recognized as his own from many years ago. She looked so much like him and he marveled at her figure and features, so clearly the daughter of Akane and Kakashi. Kakashi thought she was perfect.

'You're so beautiful.' Kakashi murmured and Hitomi smiled behind her mask, her eyes tearing up with emotion. 'So tell me, why do you hide your face?' he wanted to see his daughter's face, he missed it for nine years.

'The same reason you hide yours.' Hitomi replied quietly, suddenly afraid of what her father would think. She tugged the mask down and opened her pale eye and let it sink in. Kakashi looked like he was in pain. He touched the scar on her eye, similar to his own.

'Byakugan.' He stated, blinking once. 'Who did this to you?' He demanded angrily.

'A band of rouge Hyuga. I killed them. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her.' Akane explained quickly, pulling down her daughter's mask further until her entire face could be seen.

'I'm sorry I couldn't either.' Kakashi answered, hugging his little girl close. She clung to him tight, bursting with happiness.

They spent a long time in there alone, talking and catching up. When Kakashi decided to go see his team, still Hitomi hung on to her Dad, standing close beside him. He ruffled her hair fondly and the team welcomed the reunited family warmly. Sasuke stood in the corner and watched, Kakashi noticed immediately how Hitomi glared at Sasuke while he stared back indifferently. He sighed at the small feud going on and his sharp eyes caught a bit of the black mark on his shoulder, courtesy of Akane's special jutsu. He felt no resentment toward his former pupil for the near deadly blow. They had captured him after all and now there was a chance he could change for the better.

'Don't stare at your cousin.' Kakashi told her softly, nudging her from the back.

Hitomi made a small noise of protest but looked away obediently. Then Sasuke posed a question that made everyone look at him. 'Where does that leave us now? You still want to drag me back to Konoha but people will ask about this mark on my shoulder. They'll find out about Akane and Hitomi. They will hunt down your daughter.' Sasuke told Kakashi evenly, hoping to stay. He couldn't go back to Konoha. He'd never find Itachi then.

'We're not going back just yet, we need to think of a plan.' He replied, turning to Sakura. 'Well Sakura, what do you think? You're her student. What would Lady Tsunade say about my family?'

Sakura thought about her other sensei for a bit. She was fierce and vicous but her heart was always in the right place. 'I'm sure she'd help you, Kakashi-sensei but the council will probably see your daughter as a threat and will want to have her assassinated.' She answered apologetically. Neji and Gai nodded grimly.

'Why would I be a threat? I never hurt anybody.' Hitomi butted in with a confused, half scared look.

'You are the only one in the world with both Sharingan and Byakugan. If you knew how powerful that makes you, you'd understand.' Akane explained sensitively to her slightly upset girl.

'They want to kill me because of my eyes?' Hitomi asked, trying hard not to panic. She had never been in a real fight before. How was she to protect herself?

'No one's going to hurt you, I promise.' Kakashi reassured her, messing her hair affectionately again. She smiled unsurely and looked around her at the team. Sasuke just stood at the corner and stared at her as usual and she reminded herself to ask him about that later.

She sat and listened in while her Dad discussed possible plans with the others but so far all had ended in her capture and ultimately, her death. Lady Tsunade was however becoming a huge hope. They were absolutely sure that she wouldn't give a little girl up to die. It was safe for Akane to return because her parents were dead now but she can't leave Hitomi and nowhere is safe for Hitomi. She had to hold back a sigh as another plan crumbled, for the first time ever since she met her Dad, she stood up and left his side, looking for entertainment. She bumped into Sasuke, falling to the ground.

He looked at her quizzically and reached out a hand to help her up. She took it reluctantly and stood, finding herself wondering about him. She thought he looked constantly at war with himself. The good side and the bad side fighting for dominance over him. He had promised himself, once Itachi was dead, he'd return to his friends. Now he wasn't sure if they'd accept him anymore. He was lost in his thoughts when she called him.

'Sasuke?' She asked, tugging on his clothes like she did when asking him to train with her. 'How come you're so mean and how come you don't like me and the others?' She asked bluntly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooh! I hope you guys are excited! Let me know what you think of these pairings… NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen… I'm thinking about putting some in!**

'Who said I didn't?' Sasuke responded to her question, watching her one eye fill with hurt, though her face showed nothing.

'No one has to. You don't talk to people, you hurt my Dad and you don't actually care that we're cousins!' She protested insistently, straightening her shoulders and telling it straight to his face.

'If I didn't care I wouldn't stay.' Sasuke retorted, irritated by her words. She was nine! How dare she speak to him like this?

'You can't leave because of Mom's jutsu, don't think I don't know about that.' She snapped, her eyes narrowing at the lie.

'Then tell me why I should care.' Sasuke spat, angry.

'Because they care about you! They wouldn't do this if they didn't care. Stop being such and ice cube and feel something!' She demanded with a fierce growl. He stared down at her and she returned it just as determinedly.

'I feel everything. You just don't understand.' Sasuke shot back, turning away and walking. She didn't follow him but her arms shook with the restraint it took to not cry. She was just nine after all.

'Liar.' She rasped out, turning her back and walking in the opposite direction. Sasuke turned at her voice and for a tiny moment… he felt.

It was only later that Sakura found Hitomi by a small stream, dipping her feet in the water as she swung them back and forth. Sakura smiled and sat beside her, taking off her shoes. She dunked her feet in the cold water and sighed happily. Hitomi didn't say anything, she didn't even look at Sakura. She just smiled and continued kicking the water.

'Sasuke made you mad? He's always doing that.' Sakura comforted or tried to.

'Why can't he just let it go?'

'Let what go?' Sakura asked, glad that she was at least talking.

'Whatever he's holding on so tight to. He couldn't have been like that his whole life.' Hitomi answered obviously.

'How did you know that?' Sakura asked in return, surprised that she knew.

'I'm nine, not stupid. He'll get better, right? I haven't had anybody but Mom. You'll make him better?' She hoped, looking at the pink haired girl.

'I don't… I can't do. Um… I'll try.' Sakura stuttered due to the pressure of her sensei's daughter's request.

'Dad, you can come out now. You can't spy on me!' Hitomi called out, looking up into the trees on her left. Kakashi dropped down to the ground with a pleased smile.

'You're definitely your mother's daughter.' He intoned, waving to Sakura who had wide eyes as she wondered how a little girl had managed to detect such a skilled Jounin. She was just thinking that she was absolutely Kakashi's baby girl.

'How did you do that? Kakashi-sensei can sneak up on anybody! We've tried for years and failed!' The emerald eyed kunoichi ranted.

'You just gotta be real alert.' Hitomi answered, unfazed by the outburst. 'I heard him breathing. He's not fully recovered so he shouldn't be out here.' She continued half chastising her father who shrugged.

'What are you doing out here, Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura asked, worried that Kakashi might collapse or something. He waved off her concerns with a light-heart grin behind his mask.

'I was looking for my baby girl.' He said obviously, giving Hitomi a certain look. 'I just heard that you've been training with the other shinobi and I'd like to see you train if you're up to it!'

'Yeah! Come on!' She said excitedly, grabbing their hands and dragging them both back to the training field, quickly.

'You want to train again? This'll be fun to see, I heard you learned some new tricks.' Akane winked, tapping her daughter's masked nose once when she heard that Hitomi was going to train again. It was not unusual for a young girl that had to be hidden from the world so she obviously got in a lot of training, thus making her stamina and chakra levels incredibly high.

Kakashi seated himself beside Akane and Gai, watching his students and his rival's students going up against his daughter one by one. 'She activated her Sharingan when she was three and has been using it since to learn techniques from me. But the amazing thing is how fast she developed our bloodline trait. She's inherited your genius, Kakashi.' Akane said, looking lovingly at Hitomi.

'And your spying talent as well.' Kakashi said with pride, observing closely as the gifted Uchiha-Hatake pulled down her mask and activated her eyes a moment before Tenten summoned her weaponry.

Tenten threw them with deadly accuracy but Hitomi was fast enough to dodge all and she saw it coming with her Byakugan when Tenten reanimated them with chakra strings. She made her chakra into a blade and sliced the strings while flipping in the air towards Tenten. She threw a series of shuriken that hit the tree when Tenten retreated with a grin and Hinata approached, Byakugan activated. That was a harder fight seeing as both of them had the same gift, she managed to ward off Hinata's blows but received one on the side from Neji who was faster after his rotation blocked her kunai.

Lee fought her vigorously and she only used taijutsu with him, having to pump chakra into her legs to keep up with him. She used some of his moves later on Sakura. Naruto surrounded her with clones and threw kunai and shuriken at her in every direction. She sent Neji a quick smile and then copied his rotation, effectively deflecting all the weapons and then casting a genjutsu over Naruto though he managed to break out of it.

They all stepped back to their teams and Hitomi deactivated her eyes, pulling up her mask to hide her scar again. Hinata teased Neji because he only mastered the rotation after many training sessions and fainting spells. He huffed and turned away. Kakashi watched his daughter, a smile hiding behind his mask while she waited anxiously for her father's opinion.

'You don't need me to tell you that you're talented.' Kakashi said, chuckling when she beamed. 'You're easily Chunnin level and I'm obviously proud of you.' He said causing Hitomi to slam herself into his chest with a big hug.

'Thanks, Dad.' She whispered into his neck overcome with happiness.

There was a rustling in the trees then, a small crack resounded out in the quiet forest and Akane stood to attention with careful eyes. Neji and Hinata reactivated their Byakugan and scanned the forest surrounding. Neji grimaced and took up his fighting stance. They had all just finished a sparring session meaning they weren't completely full on chakra. It was a bad time for a fight and it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

'Sound ninja!' Neji warned everyone in a hiss. All of them prepared themselves for a fight, even Kakashi and unsurprisingly Hitomi. Had Akane spotted her earlier she would have stopped her daughter from doing something foolish. But she didn't.

Eight of Orochimaru's men dropped out from the trees, grinning evilly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when they saw him, leaning against the wall, no restraints on his wrists. Obviously they couldn't see the stupid mark on his shoulder and thought of him as a weakling. One of them laughed at him condescendingly. 'Sasuke, Orochimaru's been looking for you. I see you've been held up by these losers. Ah well, no worries, I suppose we'll just have to take you to him.'

Sasuke said nothing, staring at the idiots before him. Orochimaru needed better henchmen. Akane made a small step to hide Hitomi from view but it caught the attention of the sound ninjas too quickly. A quick glance at her told them all they needed. Kakashi's daughter, Byakugan and Sharingan wielder. They opened their eyes in shock but they recovered with a smirk, taking out their weapons. Akane activated her Sharingan, looking fierce. Even Sasuke was wary.

'Take the other Uchiha and take the little girl too. I'm sure Orochimaru will find use for them.' The leader ordered, his men advancing while he himself tried to get to Sasuke. He had hardly taken three steps when Naruto intercepted him.

All around you could see the fighting, Gai and Lee were tag-teaming while Sakura and Tenten tried their best to injure the enemy enough for them to be finished off quickly. But it wasn't easy, these ninja were trained and they were put at a disadvantage, being ones to protect Hitomi and guard Sasuke. Neji and Hinata were working together but their progress was slow because Neji was trying to protect Hinata the best he could as his duty.

A wave of sound knocked Tenten out of the air, sending her and her scrolls flying. Hinata focused her strength into the Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms. 'Neji! Get Tenten!' She warned him, starting her attack on the unfortunate sound ninja before her. He didn't hesitate, jumping to catch her before she hit the ground. Kakashi and Akane were sticking protectively close to Hitomi.

By some miracle, the leader got past Naruto's toad, getting to Sasuke. Hitomi acted, jumping out from her parents refuge, leaving them to fight while she got in the way of the leader, determined not to lose one of the few of her family left even if he was being a jackass to her. The man flung a series of shuriken, intending to pin her to a tree or something but she performed a rotation, followed by her Gentle fist Style, paired with some of Lee's copied taijutsu. She sent a blow straight threw his heart, only to find that he melted into mud. He must've implanted chakra into it to fool her Byakugan.

She whirled around but then a kunai was at her throat. 'Surprise.' He hissed, before the breath left his body and he slumped to the ground, revealing six well aimed kunai sticking out of his back. Four from Akane and Kakashi and another two from… Sasuke. He moved in her defense, nodding to Kakashi who returned it, trying to take down others despite the fact that he had been dying just yesterday.

Of course they won. Tenten had a few scratches on her and Sakura was exhausted. Hinata and Neji were breathing hard. The only ones who were fine were Naruto, Lee, Gai and Akane because their stamina was better. Hitomi rushed to Kakashi when he winced, sitting down. Sasuke stood to the side, his eyes flickering of their own accord to check on Sakura who was busy healing Tenten, despite her exhaustion. True enough, he had to catch her when her legs became too shaky and her feet faltered.

'You shouldn't have done that, Hitomi.' Kakashi rebuked tiredly. 'Sasuke could've handled it. You could've gotten hurt.'

She shook her silver hair stubbornly, the enemy's blood leaving smears in it. The tired Jounin sighed, noticing that she had picked up Akane's stubborn nature. 'They were going to take Sasuke.' Akane gave her daughter a rough kiss on her forehead.

'Promise me you won't ever do that again.' She demanded of the little girl.

Hitomi grinned and shrugged. 'I can't promise. But sorry.' Akane narrowed her eyes and wondered why she had to have Kakashi's attitude.

'It isn't over, more will come.' Sasuke said, still holding Sakura up. And for a moment, there was worry in his eyes but then it was gone and nobody caught it. No one except Sakura and she smiled with a silent hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**I will try my best to put in more of the pairings! So far there's just a little of each but no worries, I'll add on as the story progresses! **

Akane wasn't exactly a medical ninja like Sakura, she was more like… a jack of all trades. Still, she knew her stuff. She sent Kakashi back to bed, same as Hitomi. Along with them that were sentenced to bed rest were Sakura who was tapped out of chakra and Tenten who no longer needed healing thanks to Sakura's previous efforts. Neji held her up, chuckling as she sighed about leaving her weapons outside unsealed. Sasuke was leading a staggering Sakura until he just picked her up, saying it was taking too long. She blushed slightly but didn't protest.

The others needed healing with the exception of Sasuke. So while Gai and Lee were forced to sit down due to their numerous bruises and cuts, Naruto got up and snuck outside, noticing that Hinata was missing. He wandered around looking for her until he saw a familiar silhouette by the water. He approached her slowly, watching curiously as she bathed her bare arms, jacket tossed aside. The sun was just setting but Naruto had enough light to see the marks on her arms.

'Hinata.' Naruto called her name, she grabbed her jacket with a small blush on her cheeks as she tried to hide her arms.

'N-Naruto. What are you doing here?' She asked politely. Naruto just noticed that she stuttered considerably less. He tugged the jacket gently away from her, she let it go, revealing strange red streaks on her flesh, vivid against her pale skin.

'I came to look for you. Why don't we get you to Akane and she can heal you.' Naruto coaxed her with a smile, knowing how shy she was and how often she fainted. She'd gotten more confident since then.

'Oh no, I'm fine. Akane must be so tired from healing everyone else.' Hinata said, looking down at her wounded arms embarrassedly.

Naruto chuckled, thinking it was kind of her to be so considerate of Kakashi-sensei's lover. 'She's catch you anyway. We might as well save her the trouble.'

Hesitantly, she nodded and Naruto offered her his hand which she took with a bright blush across her cheeks. They began to walk back to the house in silence, hand in hand. He noticed how quiet she was and that her face was still the colour of a ripe apple. He took another peek at her arms, holding her jacket for her in his other hand. Just in case, she tried to hide her injuries.

'You know, I remember when you used to be so shy and unconfident in yourself. Today when I saw you fighting, you were so strong and powerful. I could tell you believed in yourself and protecting your friends.' Naruto told her, feeling a little warm in his face. Hinata gave him a pleased smile and blushed even more.

'I'm still shy.' She corrected, referring to her almost constantly pink face.

Naruto grinned widely at her. 'I like that about you too! Even though you've got stronger, you're still the same kind, shy, gentle Hinata.' Naruto complimented her happily.

'Thank you, Naruto.' She blushed, feeling like she was on cloud nine. They walked in the door and found Akane with Neji, his traditional long-sleeved Hyuga clan shirt discarded. The same red streaks decorated his arms and shoulders. Akane was healing him while Gai and Lee slept against the wall in the corner.

Neji looked up and glanced at their joined hands for a moment before her injuries caught his attention. He frowned. 'I should've protected you better.'

'Neji-nii-san, you were taking the hits meant for me so I took some meant for you on purpose. You protected me well but I am a shinobi and I'm bound to get hurt sometimes.' Hinata told him with a light smile. He returned it, shaking his head. Akane finished healing him, the red marks fading fast. She beckoned to Hinata and gestured for Naruto and Neji to leave the room as she had to uncover Hinata's torso to inspect the damage.

Naruto left her her jacket and exited. Neji too was walking out the room when he heard his cousin's soft voice call him, he looked back to see her holding out his shirt. 'Planning on giving Tenten a shock, brother?' She teased lightly, both of them blushing slightly. He laughed light and retrieved his shirt before leaving the room, wondering how Hinata knew he was going to check on the weapon mistress.

By the time, Akane finished healing everyone's injuries, she was tapped out of chakra. She staggered back to her room and found Kakashi there, sleeping on her bed with just his boxers and mask on, having decided to move off of his previous deathbed. She flopped down next to him, uncaring that she woke him. He didn't even open his eyes, opting to just curl his arms around her and pull her close, adjusting the blankets to cover her as well. He tucked her head under his chin and they both fell asleep quickly.

This didn't mean however, that they slept throughout the entire night. Oh no… Akane had recovered quickly and when she woke up in the dead of night, she saw the face of her child's father, staring at her lustfully. They had been apart for a very long time after all and Kakashi was an insatiable man…

The next morning turned out a bit awkward as a result, when everybody got up except Akane and Kakashi. Hitomi, though she woke late as well, was outside training with Hinata. Naruto narrowed his eyes, realizing that Kakashi's previous bed was empty. Being the hothead that he was he didn't stop to think when he knocked loudly on Akane's room door despite the discouragement from the others.

'Kakashi-sensei! Are you coming out or what?' Naruto called loudly.

'No.' Kakashi's voice calmly responded, almost bored. Sakura tugged on Naruto's sleeve but Naruto was adamant on having training.

'We can always drag you out, sensei!' Naruto threatened, knocking again. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered how it is that his teammate still remained so immature.

'You shouldn't do that. We're indecent.' The perverted ninja revealed, a hint of humor in his voice. Naruto reeled back, shock and embarrassment on his face. Sakura blushed bright red and Tenten just laughed, cheeks beginning to take on a rosy complexion.

'Kakashi, you idiot! Don't say it like that!' Akane's voice said, annoyed. 'We'll be out in a moment.

'Uh… take your time.' Neji said awkwardy, face-palming himself for the stupid accidental statement. Sasuke's eye twitched and he turned around, walking away from the situation. Tenten just sighed at the sudden stupidity of her genius friend.

'How youthful!' Gai said, giving them all a thumbs up which made a confused Lee follow in suit.

By the time they exited the room, you could tell the difference. Kakashi smiled happily, his one eye closed and an arm around Akane who was blushing and occasionally sending him 'the look'. Despite his earlier embarrassment, Naruto took the opportunity to tease his sensei and Tenten due to her usual playful nature would quote innuendos that made her team turn a violent shade of red. Everyone just thanked God that Hitomi didn't hear anything or if she did, she didn't say anything about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know the last bit of the previous chapter was a bit... abrupt but I just felt like it so… enjoy this one!**

Neji and Tenten were training apart from everyone else. She was always his favourite to train with, especially after she helped him for the month before the Chunnin finals. She had lost but only because of the difference in skill back then. He knew that Tenten was strong, the toughest of all the kunoichi. She was constantly trying to beat him and given she had speared him through quite a number of times with her assortment of weaponry.

'Hey Neji, where did you sleep last night?' Tenten asked suddenly an innocent look on her face.

'In the hall.' He lied, going slightly pink. He had fallen asleep in her room yesterday when he went to check on her. He was just lucky that he woke before she did and managed to make his escape.

'Really? So the Neji I saw in my room was a clone?' She questioned with a pure look in her eyes but he could hear the teasing tone in it.

'Yes.' He lied again, despite the odds.

'Neji…' She whined adorably, leaning against the trunk of a tree. He straightened out of his fighting stance and sighed.

'Fine, I went to go check on you after Akane healed me… wait, were you awake?' He asked her, appalled that she would trick him in such a… childish way.

'No, I woke up in the middle of the night and saw you there, sleeping next to me, bare-chested no less.' She said mockingly but blushed. He looked down at his feet, face reddening. He had forgotten to put on his shirt even after Hinata reminded him! 'Imagine my shock. A half naked man sleeping close to me.' She laughed nervously.

'Sorry.' He offered sheepishly. Tenten bit her lip and took the chance before she chickened out. She leaned forwards and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. A surprised but pleased look took over his face. She blushed bright.

'It's nice to know you care anyway.' She told him, running off in embarrassment.

He touched his fingers to the warm imprint of her lips on his cheek and smiled wistfully in the direction she had gone. 'Of course I care. I love you.' He whispered softly.

Back in the clearing, now referred to by all the shinobi as Hitomi's training grounds, Kakashi was training his students in which even Sasuke was participating in, though he said he was only doing it because he was bored. Everyone was much more friendly to him because he had shown a certain care towards Sakura and even moved to protect Hitomi yesterday. He claimed that his body just moved of its own accord. Sakura just shook her head and smiled.

Naruto being his irritating self, annoyed her which resulted in a punch so hard, he flew four hundred metres away. Kakashi chuckled and clapped for his student's strength while Lee and Gai cheered for her 'youthfulness'. Sasuke marveled at how she had grown. She had always had fighting spirit but now it was greater and she was stronger than ever and so skilled. She grinned widely instead of blushing and he quirked a small smile at her confidence, the woman knew she had grown a lot in the past year. She knew her strengths and worked tirelessly on her weaknesses. He always loved that about her… Liked! He meant liked, Sasuke amended in his mind.

'Sasuke?' Sakura questioned him curiously.

'Yes?' He asked, staring into her clear green eyes.

'What are you looking at?' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'You've gotten stronger.' Was all he said before turning away, it wouldn't have meant much to someone else but to Sakura it meant everything. Her attention was caught, seeing Hinata look at the toad with an apprehensive glare.

'Come on, Hinata! It won't bite.' Naruto called her up, sitting on its head. Hinata hated amphibians. They were used to terrorize her as a child. She shook her head stubbornly.

'But you're brave now!' Naruto said, flattering her. With a brief look at him, she jumped up onto the toad, cringing when Naruto invited her to sit down on it.

Sakura laughed. No, none of them were taking today's training seriously. Kakashi was challenging Hitomi with the bell test. He was lying back on a branch reading his Icha-Icha again. Sakura couldn't believe he'd actually read that stuff even with his daughter nearby… somewhere. Hitomi was relying on surprising her Dad with her spying talent. Akane was, shockingly, cuddled in Kakashi's arms, reading the book with him but she smirked from time to time and it wasn't because of the books.

A kunai flew out from the bushes underneath, ripping the bells from Kakashi's waist. A chakra string pulled the kunai back, the bells tangled to the weapon's handle. Kakashi caught the bells without looking up from his book. Akane laughed as her baby girl popped up from the bushes, a frustrated look on her face. Kakashi peered down with a smug look, further irritating his daughter.

'Nice try.' He offered. She grimaced and tucked her kunai back into the folds of her clothes.

'I would've gotten it by now if I could just use my Sharingan or Byakugan.' Hitomi growled, her intelligent mind trying to think of another strategy.

'But then where would the challenge be?' Kakashi asked innocently.

'I could always set this book on fire.' She said just as innocently, staring at him with a twinkling black eye. Yes, she was her daddy's girl. She held up the other book in the Icha-Icha series he had been saving to read once he finished the current book.

'How did you even get that?' Kakshi murmured, wonderstruck. Then a fearful look crossed his features. He stared at her with his one black eye just as she had done before. 'You wouldn't.'

'Wouldn't I?' She mocked, daring him to take the chance.

'Please just tell me you didn't read it.' Akane moaned torturously. He sighed, tossing her the bells reluctantly. She returned his book to him with a beaming grin and bowed while Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke clapped for her victory against their sensei.

'I didn't read it.' Hitomi promised with a smug grin. Tenten emerged from the forest, Neji following a minute later. She was cracking her knuckles and joints as she usually did after training as a form of relaxation. She arched her spine, resulting in series of satisfying pops and cracks. Neji twitched and sighed but it was soft.

'I think there might be a way out of his whole situation as well as protect Hitomi and Akane.' He stated calmly, getting Tenten to stop. Kakashi tucked his books away, interest in his eye.

'I believe that some of us should return to Konoha as quietly as possible and explain the situation to Lady Tsunade. While the rest of us stay here to protect your family. We agreed that she is likely to understand this. The two teams must be equally matched as we know Orochimaru's men are around the area and will try to attack us again.' Neji started, facing Kakashi. 'Until Lady Tsunade decides what to do about Akane and Hitomi, we will bring reinforcements to take down what is left of Orochimaru and his men. Team two however, must remain here until Tsunade finds away to successfully reintroduce your family into Konoha. I believe that Lord Hiashi may help, given some persuasion from Hinata and myself.'

'This plan is the best so far… but both teams will be more vulnerable to attacks.' Kakashi argued, thinking hard.

Neji nodded. 'But it is too dangerous to move Akane and Hitomi at this time. Even if we manage to get them to Konoha, we don't want to overwhelm Lady Tsunade.'

'It's a long way to Konoha from here.' Kakashi continued unsurely; he won't take any chances with his family, much less with his daughter now, no matter how talented she was.

'We can stop at Suna!' Naruto piped in.

'Are you sure you want to involve them?' Sakura questioned uncertainly.

'Gaara won't ask details if it is that important. We'll just let him know that Orochimaru is after us and we need to get help to the others.' He said excitedly, eyes bright.

Kakashi turned to Akane and Hitomi. 'I think it will work.' Akane said confidently, smiling her reassurances. Hitomi merely nodded, grinning behind her mask. She trusted her parent's decision.

'Then I suppose that is the plan.' Kakashi conceded, a fierce look in his dark eye. It was determination to protect his lover and daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so you know… I suck at writing fight scenes!**

'I will stay here. I won't leave my family again.' Kakashi stated firmly. He wasn't going to leave now that he had found them. Gai nodded in understanding, they were discussing how to separate the teams so it was even.

'I'll go with team two. I think Naruto should come with us, he can talk to Gaara best.' Gai said, thinking hard. The head of the two teams would be Kakashi and himself while the ninjas to be separated were Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. The problem? Uneven numbers.

'I know what you're thinking, Gai. Maybe the strongest should go with you but leave the extra member here… how do we decide who's strongest though? And what do we do about Sasuke?' Kakashi wondered aloud, feeling frustrated. Akane huffed beside him as the other ninjas in the room looked on silently.

'Don't act like I'm not here. Treat me as one member of the team. That way you'll have even numbers. I can fight, you know. I'm not some helpless little girl.' Akane said pointedly, giving him a sharp look.

'Alright but Sasuke…' Kakashi attempted to continue.

'I will help.' Sasuke interrupted quietly, sitting between Sakura and Naruto, it was almost like he was part of the team again. 'I don't mind postponing my plans to kill Itachi to protect Hitomi.' He said uncomfortably. No one questioned him on this decision, they just smiled their appreciation.

'So then Naruto is with you. Sasuke can stay with us along with Neji and Hinata can go with you since their abilities are quite equal.' Kakashi went on, separating the two Hyugas. Neji's eyes widened.

'No, I must be able to protect Hinata.' Neji disagreed immediately, crossing his arms. Kakashi furrowed his brow as he thought, sure he understood that Neji wanted to protect his cousin but these two in particular must be separated in order to keep the abilities of the two teams fair.

'Neji-nii-san, I can protect myself…' Hinata tried to persuade him but he just shook his head stubbornly. His duty was to protect her and his cousin meant a lot to him. Naruto butted in with serious blue eyes.

'I will protect her. I promise you, Neji, I will give my life before I let someone hurt her.' Naruto promised sincerely, just like he had when he vowed to avenge Hinata's loss against Neji in the Chunnin exams. Neji noticed, pausing for a moment before nodding.

'I'll hold you to it.' Neji said quietly, giving another nod to Kakashi to confirm his consent to the separation. Tenten squeezed his arm discreetly in reassurance and he smiled.

'Alright, who else?' Gai asked optimistically. Sakura, Tenten, and Lee raised their hands. 'Well, Akane is team one for sure so two of you are coming with me.' He said with his thumbs up pose.

'Lee's taijutsu and Sakura's strength is close enough that they can be separated with Tenten on your side. So it's either Lee or Sakura with you and Tenten.' Kakashi summarized.

'I will go with you, Gai-sensei as I can see that it would be better for Sasuke if she stays here!' He grinned at his deduction. Sakura blushed slightly and Sasuke looked somewhere else. Sakura was embarrassed by his words but at the same time, she was thankful that Lee got over his crush on her.

Neji felt his heart sink a bit, knowing that Tenten and him wouldn't be together. At least he knew Lee would take care of her. He cared a lot about the 'youthful flower' of the team. He held in the odd chuckle, realizing that she would most likely take care of herself if only to save him the trouble of doing it for her. Everyone scattered, spending some time with the people they wouldn't see for awhile. They were leaving tomorrow morning after all.

Naruto was messing around with Sakura and Sasuke, teasing them about what Lee said. Neji had got hold of Lee for a while but Lee already knew what he had wanted to tell him and replied that he would watch out for Tenten at all times. He was just walking alongside his cousin as the sun was going down. It was amazing to see how close they had become after everything that had happened.

'You must be pleased. I noticed Naruto is finally coming to his senses and you're not stuttering around him anymore.' Neji said with a smile. Hinata blushed but smiled and nodded in return.

'I hope… once this is over… I can finally tell him how I feel.' Hinata said optimistically, her love for him shining in her eyes. 'What about you, brother? Perhaps you should tell Tenten how _you feel_.' She emphasized. Neji didn't miss it. He put a hand to his cheek.

'Maybe. She kissed me this morning. On the cheek. She said it was nice to know that I cared. I nearly told her then but she ran off.' He revealed, chuckling to himself while Hinata beamed happily.

'She loves you.' Hinata said positively. 'You should tell her.'

Neji was about to reply when Tenten emerged from the trees shyly. 'Can I borrow him for a moment?' she asked. Hinata nodded and poked him in the side secretively. He twitched, slightly ticklish. When Hinata was out of sight, Neji took Tenten's hand, pink across his cheeks from the contact and forcing hers to do the same. But she didn't pull away.

'Remember to stay safe.' He said quietly. She smiled and nodded.

'You too, Neji… I wanted to tell you something but… I don't think I have the guts to.' She admitted, red faced. She looked so beautiful to Neji. How was he going to tell her that?

He turned to the setting sun, he pointed it out to her. 'You see that? How beautiful and bold it is, it's fearless and brave and still completely perfect. You remind me of that sunset.' He said, the rays of light showing clearly the pink on his cheeks. He hoped desperately that she could see it now.

'Really?' She asked, warm brown eyes wide. He nodded with a smile and held his breath for luck. The he leaned in and kissed her. She placed a hand on his cheek and the other on his chest, kissing him back with all the passion in her body. He had never felt so happy in his life.

'I love you, Tenten.' He said when he pulled back gently, breathing hard. Tenten had tears flowing down her face and she pulled him back and kissed him again but he heard her return his words in between their affection and he felt like he could explode with how much he adored her. He had to thank Hinata later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey! The separation has its reasons people!**

When morning came, team two was ready to go. Naruto was excited that Sasuke seemed to be putting aside his murderous intentions for the moment. He reminded him and Sakura to take care of each other. Lee and Neji clasped forearms in their own understanding, it was a sign of trust and friendship between them. Hinata gave her cousin a quick hug and a kind smile, it was amazing how the Hyuga ice cube had melted that he didn't mind it. She went off to thank Akane and say goodbye to Hitomi while Tenten stepped up to Neji.

'Well Neji… I guess…' She started but didn't get to finish because Neji leaned down and kissed her lightly. It made her dizzy. Cheers could be heard from all except Sasuke who merely smirked and Kakashi who chuckled.

'I'll see you when this is over.' He promised her, pulling away. Gai and Lee struck their nice guy poses at them, causing the two to smile wryly.

Naruto ruffled Hitomi's hair one last time and told her to take care of his sensei before he jumped off to join Gai who was waiting in the trees. Sakura waved them off as they disappeared into the forest, hoping that they wouldn't encounter Orochimaru himself. She shook the thought out of her mind, knowing that Orochimaru would most likely attack here and went back to join her sensei and current team. She was happier if the other team stayed safe.

'You set traps around the area?' Kakashi questioned her, impressed with her tactics and strategy.

'You found them…' She sighed, disappointed that he had found them so quickly.

'I fell in one.' He corrected, his female student had learned well from him and Tsunade. She was… unexpected, the best thing you could be when fighting for your life. Sakura grinned widely at the information.

'Traps?' Akane asked, furrowing her brows.

'Orochimaru is more likely to attack here. He doesn't know about Hitomi which makes me his number one target still.' Sasuke said, looking out into the forest, like he was expecting the Sannin to appear suddenly.

'Which means, Hitomi shouldn't jump into the fight.' Neji said pointedly, reminding the young girl that was what made her a target yesterday.

'They'll go after her anyway, she's too similar to Kakashi. Even if they don't know her abilities, they'll use her as bait.' Sasuke went on, scrutinizing his cousin as if she had the answers, which she did.

'Transform!' She exclaimed, putting together a series of hand signs. She tugged down her mask to reveal her now identical black eyes, paired with ultramarine hair. 'How about now?'

'Clever, but don't jump in to fight unless we need it, it might disrupt the transformation jutsu.' Kakashi warned, though he suspected she might be able to balance it. Akane had taught her well.

'We should run patrol, to lookout for trouble.' Akane put in, stroking her fingers through her daughter's new hair.

'Sakura and Sasuke?' Kakashi nodded at them. They returned it and went off, inspecting the perimeter around the area.

They were silent for a while, moving side by side as they searched for danger. Sakura's mind was a mess though and Sasuke knew her well enough that he could sense her unease. She peeked at him sideways, confirming that he was the centerpiece of her thoughts. Absentmindedly, he put his hand to the seal that Akane had put on him, he didn't mind it as much as Orochimaru's cursed seal and he wondered why. Maybe it was because deep down he knew that the curse seal was trying to control him.

'Sasuke? Do you think I'm strong enough?' She decided to ask suddenly, reminiscing about that time in the Forest of Death during the Chunnin exams where she almost wasn't strong enough.

'Strong enough for what?' He asked her back, thinking of all the ways his teammate was strong.

'Strong enough to protect someone.' She answered, hoping for hers. She had always felt so weak compared to her gifted teammates… sure she was smart but smart could only get you so far right? It was why she trained so hard and stuck through Tsunade's harsh tutelage.

'You're determined like Naruto is. You never give up. Yes, you're strong enough.' Sasuke said, not looking at her. She didn't smile though and he glanced at her in mild surprise.

'Then why didn't you take me with you? When you left, I wanted to come with you. I offered to help but you refused. I thought it might be because I was too weak.' She revealed, the memory disturbing her. She still loved him, she couldn't stop and she just had to learn to deal with it and try to make him feel something. Anything.

'If go looking for Itachi after this, would you still come with me?' He questioned, his heart giving a little twinge.

'You know I would.' She scoffed like it was so obvious. Of course, she would do what it takes to keep him close. He looked ahead of him, making sure he couldn't see her face when he admitted this. She needed him to say this. The truth.

'I didn't want you to get hurt. There's a big possibility you might not come back alive. I'd have to watch you die and know it was my fault.' He murmured quietly. She was shocked, dealing with the information; she stayed silent for a long time. Did he just say that?

'I thought you didn't care.' She choked out.

'You thought wrong.' He disagreed, stopping suddenly before he ran right into one of Sakura's traps. He looked around at the sharpened spikes hidden creatively. Then, without any warning, he felt her warm spread into him.

She hugged him and he stiffened for a moment, struck with the memory of how she had hugged him before to repress the curse seal. She was soft, melding against his hard body as her arms linked around his neck. He contemplated for a moment. There was no one to see… He put his arms around her lightly, awkwardly and bent his face into her hair. She smelled like cherry blossoms as she always did. He couldn't help but notice that both he and the Hyuga were going soft for the same reason.

A soft rustle sounded and he pulled away quickly. A kunai was already in Sakura's hand as she readied herself for battle. Somewhere in the not so distant distance, something snapped, one of Sakura's traps. They were here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brace yourselves, my fellow ninjas! This one's gonna be epic!**

Kakashi was sitting between his two favourite girls, telling them how it was going to be once they were back in Konoha. Akane was daydreaming, leaning her head on his shoulder and listening as Hitomi jumped up spiritedly and puffed out her chest determinedly, outlining her plans to train hard till she became ANBU captain like Kakashi was. He grinned contentedly, knowing she could do it. Neji smiled as he watched her animated movements. He was the first to notice Sasuke and Sakura's rushed return.

'How many?' Was the first thing that left his mouth. Kakashi stood to attention while Akane pushed Hitomi into the house, out of sight.

'Five of six. One of Sakura's traps set off but we don't know if it worked. They'll be here soon if not already.' Sasuke warned, the tomoes in his Sharingan spinning as he stared into the woods.

'They're here. Six of them. Powerful chakra on all of them.' Neji reported, activating his Byakugan. Six people dropped out from the trees, dressed similarly in white robes and purple rope around their waist. Sakura grimaced.

'You'd look like crap in that ugly purple rope.' Sakura muttered to Sasuke, making his mouth twitch. He had to agree.

'Sasuke.' One of them called calmly. 'What the hell?'

'I changed my mind.'

'You don't have a choice.' He answered emotionlessly, gesturing to his companions. 'Capture him.'

And with that simple order, they attacked. They fought hard, Hitomi watched, using her Byakugan to see through the wall, waiting to see if she had reason to come out and help them. She felt so helpless, sitting inside while the people she loved protected her. She clenched her fist tightly as one of them managed to land a punch on her mother, knocking her back. Kakashi was in a frenzy, fighting two of them while that one advanced on his lover.

Akane wouldn't recover in time, that was certain. Hitomi didn't waste any time, in a split second, she appeared before her mother and deflected the enemy's raised kunai, both her eyes activated. Kakashi's heart did an odd squeezed, relieved Akane was saved, worried that Hitomi was fighting. The man reeled back at the sight of the two kekkei genkai. She was concentrating hard and her transformation held. Akane picked herself up and threw herself at one of Kakashi's attackers.

'You will make an even better bounty than Sasuke.' He said, almost purring as he collected himself and took up a stance, senbon between his fingers.

'I'm no one's bounty.' Hitomi said calmly, throwing a kunai and taking up the Gentle Fist stance. The man underestimated her, that much was obvious. Who wouldn't underestimate a nine year old? He made several clones that surrounded her, attempting to attack her but she swiftly launched her Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, defeating the clones easily and making a jump at the man, chakra infused fist raised.

He held up his arms in a cross shape to hold her off but she was using Sakura's technique, which meant one of his arms broke and the other one was badly injured. She felt an odd jab in her arm but ignored it. The man yelled out and she jabbed a few of his chakra points viciously. The man doubled over, severely weakened and she pulled off a Leaf Hurricane that would've made Lee proud. It snapped his neck. Akane had just stuck a kunai in her opponent's chest but she was gripping her side.

Hitomi rushed to her mother who was just healing herself. 'Mother! Are you okay?' She asked, mouth frowning and eyes worried.

'I'm alright. The others.' She said, bringing her attention the other team members.

Sasuke was beside Sakura, both covered in blood and watching for an opening to help their sensei. Neji was secretly signing Kakashi a plan and with a final nod, Kakashi jumped up high and Neji blew an Air Palm into the leader, knocking him out. Sasuke jumped in and untied the purple rope from around his waist and cut it in half to bind his wrists and ankles while Sakura sucked out all his chakra and removed his weapons.

'Hitomi. Hitomi. You're injured.' Akane called gently, tugging at her daughter's sleeve. Hitomi looked confused.

'No, I'm not.' She argued, feeling fine. Then Akane pointed out a small trail of blood on her arm, leaking from the bloodied senbon.

Hitomi plucked it out and saw a darkened tip. 'Oh.' She said in surprise before losing consciousness suddenly. She fell into Kakashi's arms and Akane snatched away the needle and inspected it closely. It was poisoned.

'I don't have the expertise for this.' Akane said, panicked. Kakashi looked up from his daughter, now looking like herself, the jutsu having slipped.

'Sakura.' He called and the pink haired kunoichi quickly made her way to her sensei's side, looking over Hitomi and taking the needle. She sniffed it briefly and took a look at the wound. It was slowly taking on a yellow tinge. She furrowed her pink brows and looked up seriously.

'Only Shizune and Tsunade-sama has the knowledge of the poison. Even if I tried to extract it, it could damage her further. We have to leave. We have five days to get to Konoha.' Sakura said helplessly, disappointed that she could not do any more.

'Then let's go.' Sasuke said, slinging the unconscious guy over his shoulder. With a short look at Akane, Kakashi nodded and they began their journey. So much for the plan…

Tenten was uneasy. She was sharp, being Neji's teammate and Hinata had her Byakugan activated. They knew they weren't being followed but Tenten couldn't help but ask why. She had the feeling that Neji's team was in big trouble. It took them only two days to reach the sand village, seeing as they didn't stop to rest and ate on the road. Lee and Tenten were doing fine having been used to the quick pace that was always set by Gai but Naruto was showing signs of fatigue and Hinata was nearly dead on her feet. Tenten's eyes softened, looking at her gentle friend.

'Sorry about this Hinata, Lee and Gai-sensei always move fast.' The weapon mistress apologized.

'That's okay. It's an important mission and we're just lucky no one ambushed us.' Hinata smiled through her exhaustion.

'Makes me wonder what's going on with the other team.' Tenten said quietly. Hinata heard but didn't voice her worries, they were in the Kazekage tower.

Naruto being Naruto, burst into Gaara's office, immediately being restrained by Kankuro's puppets. Seeing who it was, he released them with a sigh of relief that no one was attacking his little brother. Gaara looked up from his work and gave them a small smile of greeting. Hinata was swaying dangerously but fought to stay conscious; this was important.

'Hey Gaara, sorry to disturb you but we need your help.' Naruto said, eyes tired. Gaara noticed of course, and gave them his full attention.

'Has something gone wrong in the Hidden Leaf?' Kankuro asked worriedly and suddenly there was a flash of fear in Gaara's face.

'No, we were on a mission, we had a problem while we were close to the land of Lightning. That was two days ago and we need to rest here for a while before going back to Konoha.' Naruto explained.

'You got here in two days?' Kankuro asked disbelievingly. Gaara relaxed and nodded.

'Of course, you can rest here. But what problem was so great that you had to make such haste?' Gaara asked.

'We can't tell you yet. But we will as soon as Grandma Tsunade decides some stuff.' Naruto said nervously, shifting on his feet. Gaara raised his eyebrow and stared at Naruto's suddenly secretive attitude but when he saw honesty in those blue depths, he nodded and waved them away. Hinata chose that time to faint.

Naruto caught her readily and held her close, looking really worried about her. Lee calmed him down and went with him to find somewhere for them to rest. Tenten was about to follow them when she remembered something and turned back, Gaara looked at her quizzically.

'Could something have happened back at Konoha?' She asked, biting her lip.

'No, why?' The young Kazekage answered easily and Tenten noticed how that dangerous aura that used to surround him was gone.

'Oh, it's just that you seemed a bit scared when you thought that…' Tenten said before Kankuro interrupted kindly.

'Temari's there and it's one of the few times she's gone there without either of us. That lazy Nara kid came to escort her.' He said, his puppet motionless beside him. She smiled and Gai put his hand on her shoulder about to lead them away.

'By the way, Matsuri will take to a place you can stay. She can help you get Naruto too, that idiot didn't even wait for me to give him any instruction.' The red-headed boy said lightly. 'Matsuri.'

A brown haired girl with black eyes maybe a couple of years younger than them dropped down beside him from nowhere. She straightened and smiled, closing her eyes. Gaara smiled too and Tenten knew by the way he gazed at her with his pale turquoise eyes that he loved her. Also Kankuro snickered. She did a playful salute and he smirked at her happy nature.

'Reporting for duty, Kazekage-sama! Did you need me, Gaara-sensei?' She asked, eyes bright. Tenten studied the girl, finding that she was in fact Gaara's student.

'I know you heard everything, Matsuri. The man in green over there is Might Gai and the girl beside him is his pupil, Tenten.' He introduced politely.

She looked at me excitedly and bowed respectfully. 'The Weapon Mistress of the Hidden Leaf Village!' Gai grinned proudly and Tenten gave off a faint blush and nodded.

'She loves weapons. Enjoy your girl talk.' Gaara told the bun-haired kunoichi who smiled wide and began an animated discussion about weapon mastery with Gaara's favourite student and crush, though no one knew that but Temari and Kankuro. All the while, no one knew that Kakashi's team was flying through the woods with a slowly dying Hitomi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ooh! Poor Hitomi! Just so you know, Jiraiya's not dead yet and he and Tsunade are having a secret relationship! I LOVE THAT PERVY SAGE! But not more than I love Kakashi of course! On with the chapter!**

Team two only rested for a single day before they got up and started jumping off to Konoha. They were currently on day three of the mission and they made good time, reaching the village hidden in the leaves by sundown. They hopped off to the Hokage tower, requesting to see Lady Hokage. They were called in immediately; it was the most nerve wracking moment of their lives. Tsunade looked up from her paper work and instantly narrowed her eyes at them.

'Where the hell are the rest of them?' She demanded eyes sharp. Nearly half the team was missing. 'Report now!'

Gai took a step forward. 'In the attempt to capture Sasuke near the border of the Land of Lightning, Kakashi allowed himself to be caught full on by an attack. We managed to capture Sasuke but Kakashi was dying. Sakura bought him some time and we were going to seek medical attention when we found several slashed Uchiha markings on the trees and were unsure as to whether we should move ahead.' Gai explained quickly, only stopping to collect his thoughts. Tsunade didn't like that; she slammed her fist on the table in impatience.

'Calm down, Grandma Tsunade! Kakashi-sensei did this kind of summoning jutsu and this woman dropped out from nowhere to help us. She had this house in the middle of the borders and she and Sakura healed Kakashi-sensei. Then she found out that Sasuke hurt him and she did another jutsu on him to stop him from running off and hurting people.'

'Who the hell is this mysterious woman?' Tsunade asked loudly, not happy with how things had gone. She would've thought Kakashi was smarter than that and now this person comes in which she knows nothing about.

'She's Akane Uchiha, Obito Uchiha's secret little sister. Obito is…' Naruto was explaining when Tsunade cut him off.

'I know who Obito is! But how sure are you that she is absolutely who she says she is?' the fierce leader snapped.

'She had Sharingan and when Kakashi woke up, he validated the story.' Tenten supplied, seeing Naruto shrink away from the big breasted lady.

'Damn, another Uchiha…' Tsunade muttered, pouring herself a shot of sake. 'Alright, forget that first. What happened when Kakashi woke up?'

'He met his nine-year old daughter, who wields both Sharingan and Byakugan.' Tenten said bluntly, causing the first female Hokage to choke on her sake. Once she swallowed, she put down the glass and gripped the arms of her chair.

'Backtrack. Explain the existence of this girl now.' She commanded, pinching the bridge of her nose. So each of them took turns explaining what had happened and how Hitomi came to be. Tsunade listened and nodded occasionally asking a question.

'So this girl, Hitomi, she isn't a threat. But she's being hunted?' Tsunade checked, staring at the shinobi before her. They nodded in affirmative. 'And the others stayed there to watch her and Akane until I decide a way out?' More nods followed.

'Lady Hokage, you know that the council… they will want to…' Tenten attempted to put it in a nice way. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

'I won't let that happen. I will make preparations here. What's most important now is that Akane, Sasuke and Hitomi get here. We'll deal with what comes later. If Orochimaru gets his hands on any one of them… we're screwed. Take reinforcements. Get them here now!' Tsunade commanded.

They nodded and jumped off to get more ninja while Tsunade called in the ANBU guys. Ten appeared in her office not long after. She faced them, staring at each of their masked faces. 'The Konoha 11 as well as their senseis are going on a retrieval. See to it that Sasuke is guarded, secretly. There will be two foreign faces. A woman with black eyes and brown hair and a little girl with silver hair and a mask on her face; protect them well from _anyone_. Go!'

The ANBU's disappeared and Tsunade stared out the window, an uneasy feeling in her gut. She knew what that meant. 'Shizune!' Her older pupil and poisons expert entered the room, holding her assistant's clipboard.

'Tsunade-sama?' She asked, eyes sharp, ready as always.

'Prepare the medical things. I have a feeling there will be injuries.' She said ominously. 'Oh, and get me Jiraiya and Lord Hiashi Hyuga.' Shizune merely nodded and rushed off to get the preparations done. As soon as she left, Jiraiya jumped in through the window with an easy grin. 'That was fast.'

'I was just outside. I heard everything. So Kakashi Hatake's lover is an Uchiha and his daughter has Byakugan and Sharingan. Sounds like a good book. What do you need me to do, beautiful?' The toad sage answered easily, leaning against the wall as his secret girlfriend smirked at him.

'Hiashi can be quite a handful if he takes this news the wrong way.' She hinted at. Jiraiya grinned his agreement.

'So… knock him out?'

'If he gets too agitated… yeah, knock him out.' She confirmed, smiling at her perverted lover.

'Will we make it?' Sasuke questioned Sakura as they guarded the rear from attacks. Sakura knew he was talking about Hitomi. The forest had that dangerous feeling. Neji had confirmed that none of Orochimaru's men went after Team two, which meant they were completely focused on Team one.

Sakura took a glance at the silver haired girl slumped in her sensei's arms. 'She's strong. She'll make it. We just need to fend off Orochimaru in the mean time.'

'Not like that's a big deal.' Sasuke scoffed sarcastically, stopping Sakura just as a couple of shuriken hurtled into the tree branch where she was about to step.

They had made good speed but between having to protect Hitomi and fight this idiots, they weren't completely sure if they'd make it in time. Nevertheless, they took up their fighting stances, Kakashi and Akane staying close to their unconscious child as they battled. How many of these battles would they have to face from here to Konoha?

When Lord Hiashi was announced, he walked in with purpose and bowed before the two Sannin humbly in greeting. 'Lady Hokage. Jiraiya-sama. You summoned me.'

'Yes. We have something every important to discuss and I highly suggest you stay calm. You better sit down for this.'

The Hyuga clan leader gave them a wary look, knowing something must be wrong if she was looking so amused. Besides, Jiraiya had a reputation for beating up anyone that seemed to be a danger to her. Hiashi sat down silently and waited but no one spoke. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Tsunade wasn't being her usual straight to the point self today.

'Has Neji and Hinata returned from their mission yet?' He asked in an attempt to start the conversation.

'No, Neji is busy protecting Kakashi Hatake's daughter and Hinata has gone to look for him.' Tsunade explained calmly. Hiashi's eyes widened for a moment then relaxed.

'Am I supposed to laugh?'

'I'm perfectly serious, the girl is the only known wielder of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Seeing as one of those is particular to your clan only, I thought you should know.' Tsunade said, anticipating the blow up. She didn't have to wait long.

'WHAT?' The usually calm clan leader screamed, jumping up from his chair. Jiraiya took a step forward but he was too late. Hiashi's eyes rolled back as he slumped to the floor having fainted. It seems the shock was too much for even his stoic demeanor.

'Now what?' Jiraiya questioned, raising one eyebrow

'Wait for him to recover I suppose.' Tsunade intoned, watching the irritation on his face because he didn't get to knock out the Hyuga. It's okay though, when Hiashi woke up, he freaked out multiple times along Tsunade's explanation, causing several bruises from the white-haired legend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehehe! Fun Tsunade, protective Jiraiya! :D Enjoy!**

Hiashi Hyuga sat up, resolving not to freak out so vocally for the sake of his pounding head. He pressed his hand to his throbbing skull and gave Jiraiya the famous Byakugan glare that Neji loved to employ in his Genin days when he was still cold and cruel. Jiraiya just grinned. Tsunade seemed quite passive but no doubt she instigated this.

He settled in the chair and looked up at her. 'What is your decision, Lady Tsunade? About this girl… Hitomi.' He asked, taking a moment for his aching head to remember her name.

'She will be protected here. But I am interested to hear what _your_ decision is.' Tsunade said, folding her hands on the table.

'What do you mean?' He asked, unclear as to what she was talking about.

'She has Byakugan yet you cannot seal her because she's not a Hyuga. She knows some of your fighting styles already so you have a choice. Have your clan abandon her as she's not a Hyuga or protect her and teach her so that she may effectively protect your clan's kekkei genkai.' Tsunade said calmly, laying down the options for the Hyuga clan leader. It's true that they couldn't seal her, even if they tried Kakashi would massacre half their clan. 'Be reminded, the Uchiha clan went with the first choice when Kakashi's case came up and he turned out fine but you know very well the Byakugan doesn't work the same way.'

Hiashi thought more for a while before nodding. The girl was just a child; she did not choose to have the Byakugan implanted within her. 'I will train her personally and see to it that she is protected.'

Tsunade nodded in approval. 'Go inform the council and if they don't like it, tell them to suck it up.'

'Pleasure.' Hiashi answered wryly, knowing the woman's fiery attitude.

The newly formed squad, inclusive of senseis, the Konoha 11 (minus a few) and a bunch of ANBU traveled quickly through the forest. Temari was with them having insisted that she would not be left behind like some helpless little girl while her host went on a mission. Shikamaru being his usual lazy self didn't even bother to argue. All they knew of the mission was to bring back Kakashi's team safely and only harm Orochimaru's men.

They travelled even at night, all the way back past Suna. Temari said it was best not to involve Gaara and Kankuro in case they were going to go up against Orochimaru himself; it would put the Kazekage in too much danger. Since they didn't fight and had gotten sleep the last night, Team two was fine and ready to go. They travelled well into the night and when it was nearing dawn, they were halfway from Suna and Akane's home when Hinata's eyes came across the camp. She wondered what they were doing out here when they were supposed to be waiting for reinforcements.

Akane, Sakura and Hitomi were asleep inside the cage of large roots of a tree that stuck out from the ground and surrounding the root cage shelter were Sasuke, Kakashi and Neji, worn and tired almost dead on their feet. Surrounding them were sound ninjas, lots of them, preparing for an ambush. It was clear who was going to lose. Hinata inform the entire squad and Shikamaru immediately went into his thinking position.

Ten minutes later, he relayed the near full proof plan to the squad. They split up into teams and started approaching the sound ninjas from four points while one team climbed up high and jumped onto the tree where Team one was trying their best to fend off any incoming attacks. They stayed hidden, waiting for the signal. Gai struck his nice guy pose, initiating a series of attacks on the unsuspecting sound ninjas. They tried to knock down Kakashi and Sasuke first but the other team had come out of hiding and moved to protect them, dropping down in front of them.

'Thank God.' Neji breathed fervently. The fight was over fast and the ANBU turned to inspect the women inside. Even he had to hide his surprise when he saw what seemed to be the female child version of Kakashi. Sakura and Akane were up, exhausted but in defensive positions. Hitomi just lay on the ground. The ANBU moved to the little girl, earning a swift kunai that was point to his throat threateningly by a jumpy Akane.

'I won't hurt her.' The ANBU assured her bending down slowly to examine the girl. The senbon wound was swollen and wrapped up and most of Hitomi was turning pale and yellow with tinges of blue. The ANBU picked her up, the other shinobi looking on in shock and worry.

'She's dying, we have to get her to Tsunade-sensei.' Sakura said, stumbling. Sasuke caught her tight, struggling on his feet himself. Soon enough both fell to their knees. 'Take her and hurry.'

The ANBUs nodded but the remaining members went and picked up the tired and wounded kunoichi. Kakashi got a piggyback from Gai and Lee and Tenten each took one of Neji's arms. Naruto and Shikamaru heaved up a reluctant Sasuke. They travelled back the way they came, everyone asking who the hell were these foreign faces. They ran all the way back to Konoha without a stop anywhere but it was still nightfall when they got there and Hitomi started stuttering in her breathing.

Even in her tired state, Akane looked up fearfully from the ANBU's arms. 'What's happening to my baby girl?' She demanded in concern.

'She doesn't have much longer. I'm surprised she made it this far. She's a fighter. We better hope Lady Tsunade is ready.' The ANBU said seriously, looking down upon the face of the suffering child.

And she was, the moment they entered the hospital, Tsunade was there. She stared hard at her pupil and the other shinobi being carried, immediately ordering nurses around. It wasn't until Kakashi gestured panicked at his daughter that she took one look at Hitomi and yelled for her elder student. Without another word, Hitomi was wheeled away on a gurney into the operating room.

Nurses started giving orders to the ANBU and uninjured shinobi, directing them to different rooms while they were being pumped with sedatives. Two members of the ANBU stationed themselves outside Sasuke's room. Shikamaru and Naruto were discussing what would happen next. Hinata was telling Temari about Hitomi's origins and gifts so that she could write a letter to Gaara informing him as promised.

'I don't think Sasuke-teme is gonna leave even if he wakes up.' Naruto said, staring at his best friend's room door.

'Probably not, he's fallen way too hard for that troublesome woman.' Shikamaru agreed, arms crossed in front of his chest.

'Sakura? Yeah probably. He's kinda close to Hitomi too, being cousins and all. But what about Itachi?' The container of the nine-tailed demon fox yawned as he posed the problem.

'Maybe he can get over it.' Shikamaru waved off, feeling tired himself. He could come back in the morning and check on things then. That was for another day.

He peeked a look at the troublesome woman he knew and loved more than anyone; she was obviously exhausted. Shikamaru sighed and offered Temari his arm to lean on like a proper gentleman should. He couldn't help it; it's how he was raised. Temari took it with a smile and said a sleepy goodnight before being lead out by the genius of Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEW! :D Let me know how the story is going! **

The Konoha 11 and even their senseis minus those who were already in the hospital returned early in the morning to check on their friends. Sai, being trained since birth to be emotionless didn't really care but he went too because Ino went. No one knew where Hitomi was or Tsunade or Shizune. Then something extraordinary happened. Sakura always was a quick healer so maybe it wasn't so surprising. The first thing she did was to calmly knock down her room door despite the nurses attempts to keep her resting by locking it.

'Hey Sakura! How are you feeling?' Ino asked brightly, unfazed by her best friend's bold display of strength.

'I'm great.' She answered with a smile before going serious. 'Where's Hitomi? How did the operation go?'

'No one knows?' Naruto answered unsurely. Sakura's pink brows furrowed.

'Okay, where's Tsunade-sensei or Shizune?' She asked again.

'No one knows either.' Kiba replied shrugging as he stood beside Shino and Kurenai who looked very impressed with the broken door.

'Don't you guys know anything?' Sakura asked impatiently, putting her hands on her hips. 'Fine, I'll find her.' She said, storming off.

She was the first to wake up and Akane and Kakashi were second. Both also asked for Hitomi. Kurenai got her to calm down, telling her Sakura went to go find out. Then she asked for Kakashi instead. Naruto and Lee helped the copy ninja into the room but he was more unsteady because he was sleepy. He yawned behind his mask.

'You okay?'

'Better than you.' Akane shot back playfully. He smiled in reply. Gai gave them a thumbs up and started to go on about the youthfulness of his rival's love.

Neji joined them next, his hair looking bed ruffled for the first time in his life and his arm around Tenten while he spoke softly with Hinata. He gave a small smile towards everybody and they all sat down to discuss what had happened on either end. Sasuke entered the room next, seemingly alone but his look of understanding and irritation told everyone it was because the ANBU were trying to follow him discreetly.

Azuma tipped his cigarette for each of the ANBU stalking the young Uchiha, counting them silently. A shift in the air occurred when he stepped foot into the crowded room. He stared around, eye twitching in annoyance. 'Let up already! I'm hardly going to try anything in a room full of ninjas!'

Kakashi chuckled, making the whole room burst into laughter, even Shino grinned behind his high collar. Sasuke ignored it and nodded to Akane and Kakashi before flopping down next to Chouji who grinned and offered him chips which he surprisingly accepted. Everyone was watching him with interest, he found it quite unnerving.

'Where's Sakura? Is Hitomi alright?' He asked nonchalantly but Ino smirked at how his first question was for Sakura and the second for his cousin. Azuma rolled his eyes, catching his gossipy kunoichi in action.

'Sakura found Tsunade and Hitomi will be just fine. You've got quite a girl there, Kakashi.' Jiraiya said, appearing suddenly in a gust of wind in the room. Kakashi nodded his thanks and Akane beamed happily.

'Pervy Sage!'Naruto greeted excitedly. 'You saw Sakura and Hitomi?'

'Sure, Tsunade and Shizune just left the operating room and bumped into Sakura. I was asked to keep an eye on Hitomi but Sakura was asked to take over so I could tell you the Hokage's decisions.'

'What did Lady Hokage say?' Akane piped up, alert. Jiraiya looked over and studied her closely.

'You must be Akane Uchiha. Nice to meet you. Well, Tsunade has decided that Hitomi will stay in the Hidden Leaf as one of its citizens and hopefully shinobi. The council is unhappy of course. They're afraid but Hiashi is talking to them now.'

'Father knows?' Hinata asked in surprise, giving Neji a knowing look.

'What does he say? And what about the seal?' Neji asked nervously. Kakashi gripped the edge of Akane's bed in anxiousness. Akane placed a hand over his, trying to comfort him though she wasn't much better.

'No need to worry. He did panic several times though.' Jiraiya laughed. 'But he did say that Hitomi wouldn't be sealed. He offered to teach her himself and she's now under the protection of the entire Hyuga clan. She and Akane are to live with Kakashi until they decide what they want to do.'

Kakashi sighed in relief and Akane breathed easier. 'Where is she now?' Sasuke asked.

'Resting. The poison settled in well and it took a lot out of Shizune to heal her. That girl was almost dead on her feet. Sakura is working on restoring some of her chakra under Tsunade's orders. The Hokage will want to know your decisions as soon as possible.'

'Whose decisions?' Kakashi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'What Akane would like to work as, what Hitomi would like to do and where's Sasuke going next.' Jiraiya stated calmly but gave Sasuke a contemplating look. The boy reminded him of Orochimaru when he was younger and less evil.

'I guess I'll either become a sensei or… oh wait, don't I need to sit for some exam thing?' Akane asked, confusing herself.

'Yes. Anko Mitarashi will take care of that though you're probably already Jounin level. If you are then you can either become a sensei, take regular missions as a Jounin or join the ANBU.' The Sannin confirmed with a nod.

'I'll most likely do either the first or second. ANBU doesn't appeal to me. What about Hitomi then? She's not exactly your average Academy student.' Akane replied, thinking of her daughter's previous nearly all day training.

'Ah, because of her dual kekkei genkai, she will also go through certain exams to test her level. Kakashi and Shikaku are supposed to oversee that.'

'Why Dad?' Shikamaru asked lazily though underneath it he was curious.

'He was chosen to evaluate Hitomi's personality and mental development and to verify that she's not a threat to the village. Inoichi is in on it too.' The white-haired sage answered with an amused smile when he saw Ino do a facepalm.

'She wants to be a ninja. An ANBU captain.' Kakashi smiled, recalling his daughter's dreams to follow in his footsteps and become a legendary shinobi.

'Sasuke?' Naruto asked next, looking hard at his usually stoic teammate. Akane and Kakashi looked too. Sasuke looked back, half wondering about the mark on his shoulder where Akane's seal was. He smiled a small smile, he didn't mind.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

'I'll go report to Tsunade.' Jiraiya said, disappearing with a smile, pleased that there wouldn't be an Orochimaru repeat.

The whole room was smiling and talking. Hitomi was going to be okay, Sasuke wasn't going anywhere and Kakashi's family was reunited. Everyone was happy… except maybe the council due to an angry and fed up Byakugan-using clan leader; but that was their own damn fault as Hiashi was planning to tell Tsunade later as an excuse for a couple of unconscious old geezers.


	14. Chapter 14

**You didn't really think I would let Hitomi die, did you? But danger is part of a ninjas life and she's Kakashi's daughter after all!**

Hitomi opened her eyes groggily, rubbing at them with her hands. What happened? Oh right, she got taken down by a senbon needle. How lame. She groaned as she sat up, having not moved on her own for a few days. She needed to stretch badly. A soft firm hand helped her up and she opened her eyes blearily to see Sakura's beaming face. She smiled back and looked around the plain white room. There were peach blossoms, her favourite, in a bowl of water. They smelled sweet and calming.

'Where am I? Where's Mom and Dad?' She asked, yawning. 'How long was I out?' She shot off, looking at the bandages on her forearm where the senbon had hit her. She looked like her Mom now. Akane always wore bandages on her forearms.

'There're waiting for you, everyone is! You've become very popular here in Konoha.' Sakura said brightly.

'I'm in Konoha? Wow!' She gasped, excitedly, jumping off the bed to try and find a window somewhere. Upon failing, she grabbed her clean clothes from the closet and stepped behind a screen to change.

'You were out for about five or six days, Tsunade-sensei and Shizune healed you just in time. The others have already woken up.' Sakura told her lightly. But Hitomi walked out quickly, her face safely covered with her mask and her hair combed neat.

'That's some poison. Can we go see them now? Are those guys in masks supposed to be spying on us?' She asked nonchalantly, looking straight into the hiding spots of the ANBU. Truly she had her mother's talent. Their shocked expressions hidden by their masks, the three ANBU dropped down before the two girls.

'Well, I suppose we can go. These are the ANBU. They're here to protect you.'

'Hi, ANBU guys. Let's go now!' She greeted them happily before pulling Sakura through the door.

Sakura took her first to go see Tsunade who was already waiting in a room with her parents, Anko, Shikaku, Inoichi and Hiashi. Jiraiya was there only because he was curious. She waved goodbye to Sakura and the ANBU before walking through the doors confidently, like she belonged there. She bowed to Tsunade in greeting, smiling a closed eyed smile as she let the people stare at her.

'Hello, Lady Tsunade, thank you for your help!' She said cheerily. Jiraiya chuckled, making her look at him in curiosity. Tsunade kicked his foot lightly in a silent order for him to shut up. Tsunade nodded at her.

'So you must be Hitomi. Last name?' Tsunade said, seeing a lot of both parents in the little girl.

Hitomi shrugged. 'My parents aren't married as far as I know so… um… Uchiha-Hatake, I think. Why are there so many people here?' She asked, scrutinizing Anko, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi and Hiashi in turn just as they had watched her.

'They are all involved in you and your mother's case. Anko Mitarashi over there is going to be overseeing your mother's shinobi examinations and Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara are going to oversee yours as well as monitor your development with Kakashi.' Tsunade introduced.

'Who's he?' Hitomi asked, looking into Hiashi's eyes.

'That's the current Hyuga clan leader, Hiashi Hyuga. He's going to be training you and protecting you along with the members of his clan.'

'You're Hinata's dad!' Hitomi grinned excitedly. Kakashi and Akane just watched their bold daughter converse with the room as though they were all new friends.

'You know my daughter?' Hiashi asked, raising a fine eyebrow.

'Yup. She and Neji showed me some cool moves.' Hitomi nodded.

'Don't you want to know who I am?' Jiraiya asked cheekily, interested in this child's confident demeanor.

'I know who you are. You're the Pervy Sage Jiraiya that writes the books Dad reads. Naruto told me!' She beamed smugly when he expressed shock and irritation before muttering something about kicking Naruto's ass. Anko snickered.

'Moving on…' Tsunade said quickly, getting them all back on topic. 'We'd like to see your eyes.'

Wordlessly, Hitomi tugged down her mask and opened her eye, receiving quiet gasps from all around. Shikaku asked her to activate them and she did so without question. Inoichi nodded in approval and Hiashi stared hard like he could believe his eyes. She deactivated them a moment later but didn't bother to pull up her mask. She looked back at Akane and Kakashi for just a short moment and they both nodded once, a silent message that she was doing well.

'Will I be going to the Academy and learning with the other kids?' She asked Shikaku and Inoichi. It was the first time she addressed them directly. Inoichi shook his head.

'No, since you're new to the village and all our other ways as well as being exceptionally talented, you'll be dealing with me and Inoichi here until we give the okay for you to be placed with a team.' Shikaku informed her in a lazy voice. Hitomi nodded and waited a few moments before she decided no one was going to say anything further.

'Can I go see Konoha now?'

Tsunade cracked a smile. 'Sure, you and your parents are dismissed. Have fun, kid.' The abnormally strong Hokage said as Kakashi got up an arm around Akane who nudged Hitomi out of the room.

'Interesting kid.' Inoichi commented, looking at Hiashi who made a sound of agreement. Shikaku sighed.

'Might be the youngest Chunnin we'd have since quite a while.' The lazy Nara intoned.

'I sparred with Akane this morning. She's definitely Jounin but she'll have to take the test just in case. Talented too but then… what'd you expect from an Uchiha.' Anko shrugged.

Tsunade nodded along, listening to the softly conversing shinobi in the room. 'My news beats all of yours. Kakashi's getting married to her in two months. Akane already said yes.'

Over at Team Seven's old training grounds, Naruto and Sasuke were arguing while Sakura watched from the trees above, well hidden and enjoying the eavesdropping.

'Come on, teme! Just admit it!' Naruto cajoled his dark-haired friend.

'Shut up, dobe.'

'You love Sakura!'

'I like her I don't love her.' Sasuke said, biting back irritation.

'You love her!' Naruto repeated happily.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'YES.'

'NO.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Aha! I got you! You said it!' Naruto jumped up, pointing at Sasuke as he laughed. Sasuke went red.

'So what if I do?' The Uchiha growled. 'You love Hinata and you don't say so either.'

'I'm just waiting for the right time.' Naruto said, grinning his victory but his cheeks blushed crimson.

'Liar. You're a coward, same as I am. Admit _that_!' Sasuke snorted. Naruto grimaced.

'Fine! If you tell Sakura, I'll tell Hinata.' The young Uzumaki dared bravely.

Sasuke looked at his overexcited teammate in amusement and pointed up to the trees above them, where Sakura was hiding. She smiled. She never believed that she could hide from him anyways. 'You're out of luck, Naruto. Already told her.'

Sakura swung down, holding onto the low branch with her legs. 'Hi Naruto.' She giggled happily, her hair swinging upside down. Sasuke smiled as Naruto gaped. 'Aren't you supposed to go find Hinata?'

Naruto nodded determinedly and ran off to go confess to Hinata. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. She smiled at him and giggled. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the tree and into his arms, kissing her soundly on her full petal lips.

'What about Itachi?' Sakura asked breathlessly.

'Love you more than I hate him. Want another reason?' Sasuke asked with a smirk, eyes shining brightly.

'No, just shut up and kiss me again.' Sakura replied, pulling him to her in another passionate kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is epic shizz. Just felt like saying it! Moving on!**

Naruto really did go off to find Hinata. He found her at her team's training grounds, talking and laughing with Shino and Kiba. Kurenai was sitting beside the bug user, smiling brightly. Naruto hid behind a tree, breathing deep to calm himself. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the dobe that everyone thought would fail turned strong shinobi… the pupil of Kakashi of the Sharingan and one of the Sannin. But she was something else, Lady Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan, the strongest clan in Konoha; possessor of one of the purest Byakugan next to Neji. One day she would lead the clan, she was practically a princess. She _was_ a princess.

But he wasn't a coward. So he grinned to himself, plucked a frail sweet daisy from the ground and moving swiftly with a confidence that betrayed his true feelings, he ignored the other ninjas around the beautiful Hyuga heiress and knelt down right in front of her. She blinked in surprise a few times and stared at her blushing crush. Kiba leaned back against Akamaru to watch the show and Shino looked on with interest to see how things played out. They didn't often show it but before Neji's change, these two boys treated Hinata like their little sister and they still do; so they knew about her years of love for the yellow-haired boy. Kurenai beamed brighter, knowing what was going on.

'For you.' Naruto said sheepishly, holding up the daisy. But before she could take it, he reached up and tucked it into her long flowing hair. She blushed needless to say. He laughed at her cuteness. 'You know I've always been an idiot, Hinata. Will you forgive me for not realizing sooner that I love you?'

Hinata gasped, stunned. Kiba gave her thumbs up with a wolfish grin and Shino lifted his head to smile at her and Kurenai just nodded. So she nodded happily too bursting with joy, throwing her arms around him as she knocked him to the ground before pressing her soft lips to his mouth. He recovered fast and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, kissing her back blissfully.

'That's so cute!' Hitomi squeaked, pointing to the kissing couples being found in various places they visited.

Akane and Kakashi walked together behind their little girl, a lot of people stared at the girl who was so obviously his daughter. But the girl didn't mind, she was too excited, being in Konoha and being able to call it her new home. She spent a long time gazing at the giant faces carved into the side of the mountain and after they visited the training fields, they went walking through town.

'Hi, Hitomi. Glad to see you're feeling better.' Ino said coming out of the flower shop, a peach blossom in her hand. Hitomi looked at her confused but accepted the flower with a thank you.

'Who are you?' Hitomi finished asked, lifting the fragrant flower to her face. How had this girl known her favourite flower?

'I'm Ino Yamanaka. Me and the rest of Konoha 11 brought you back here from the Wind Country.'

'You're Inoichi-sensei's daughter.' Hitomi said, calling the Yamanaka man her sensei as he and Shikaku Nara would be teaching her along with her dad.

'That's right! I almost forgot my dad was teaching you! Shikamaru's dad is teaching you too, right?' Ino beamed at the little ninja girl.

'Who's Shikamaru?' She asked simply as Akane took the flower and put it in her hair.

'Uh… that's okay. If you want you can find him by the hill over the playground.'

With a smile and another thank you, Hitomi went to go find her other sensei's son. She thought it was pretty cool that she could meet their kids. True enough, she found the young genius lying on the grass as a woman with four pigtails tickled his nose with a blade of grass. The lazy Nara looked at her with a slightly irritated expression, trying not to show that he was amused. Hitomi approached, watching curiously.

'Hello.' Shikamaru greeted them lazily but only Hitomi responded.

'Hi. You're Shikaku-sensei's son, Shikamaru.' She stated, noticing that he was like the younger version of her lazy-looking sensei. Maybe it ran in the family. Shikamaru nodded, closing his eyes for a moment of peace while Temari introduced herself and began talking about Shikamaru and his lazy, sexist ways.

Shikamaru opened his eyes. 'I'm not sexist.'

'What about your stupid 'troublesome woman' remark?' Temari shot back.

'That's not being sexist, that's being truthful.'

'Name one woman that you haven't said that to.' The kunoichi dared.

'Hitomi.' He said simply. It was only true though because she hadn't been around long enough to annoy him yet. She was enjoying the bickering in front of her. Temari scowled and smacked his arm. He glared at her. 'What was that for?'

'For being a smart-ass.'

'Genius.' He corrected with a smug smirk. Akane knew what was coming; she tugged on Kakashi's sleeve and pointed out their daughter. Hitomi didn't like his cocky tone, she also found it fun to challenge people but whatever the reason…

'I don't think you're so smart.' Hitomi said, staring up at the clouds. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at her and Temari snickered.

That was how they ended up playing Shogi on the see-saw set in the playground. Hitomi knew very well that he was the smartest person in Konoha. Temari had said so but still. She developed her strategy and tried her best. She was halfway through the game when she 'accidentally' gave him an opening. She took one of his biggest pieces and right after that, he revealed his true strategy and won the game. She furrowed her brow for a moment and then began to laugh loudly, confusing Shikamaru.

'What's so funny?'

'I thought Shogi was a boring game!' Hitomi laughed while Akane finally burst out in giggles.

'You've never played it before.' Shikamaru finally stated, only just realizing that the nine year old had challenged him to a game she didn't even know.

'Ever! I was learning as the game went on! That's not the funny bit… Temari got it before you did! She knew I never played before just by watching how I moved.' The young Uchiha-Hatake said grinning smugly as she hi-fived Temari. Shikamaru thought back over the game.

'Damn.' He muttered.

'So… Shika got fooled huh?' Kiba snickered, walking over with Shino and Akamaru.

'Hey Kiba! Shino!' Temari greeted, waving.

Apparently, they wanted to give Hinata and Naruto some privacy. The moment Hitomi saw Akamaru she squealed and rushed to hug him around the neck, stroking his fur while complimenting him. Akamaru licked her from chin to forehead. She was nine, as far as she was concerned, Akamaru was one big puppy. Kiba grinned happily at how much loving attention his partner was getting.

'Is he yours?' She asked Kiba.

'Yeah, you wanna ride him?'

'Can I?' She asked wide-eyed with excitement. Kiba lifted her onto the beast's back easily as she giggled with glee and sunk her hands into the thick fur.

'Go on, boy! Take her for a ride!' Kiba said. Akamaru barked in response and took off fast, galloping in and out the trees but keeping in view of Kakashi and Akane's sharp eyes.

'Thank you!' She said, hopping down from the oversized dog once he stopped once more in front of his owner. She stumbled a little bit, being steadied by Shino. She looked up at the tall boy and grinned, just realizing she had completely ignored him in her excitement.

'Hi! You must be Shino! Hinata said you were real quiet.' Shino sighed. He got that a lot. That was how the entire day went on… teasing, laughing and talking and no one knew that at the same moment, there were people plotting the young girl's death in the shadows…


	16. Chapter 16

**School science exhibitions suck… Iranian boys… HOT!**

Kakashi got things set up really fast and Kurenai was helping Akane with wedding plans. Hitomi was ecstatic but she was just as busy. She woke up early in the morning and donned her usual ultramarine shirt with uneven sleeves and free black skirt. She wrapped her bandages on her thighs and forearms quickly and sped out of the room just in time to knock into a bleary Kakashi, wearing only a sleeveless black shirt with his mask.

He caught her instinctively and chuckled. 'First day of training?'

'Yup! With Lord Hiashi then, Shikaku-sensei and Inoichi-sensei. Will you be there?' She asked the yawning ninja who nodded, nudging her encouragingly out the front door.

Hanabi Hyuga was waiting outside, looking at her curiously. 'Good morning, my name is Hanabi, I'm Hinata's sister. I was asked to show you to the Hyuga compound. Let's go.'

Hitomi nodded and followed the young Hyuga girl to a peaceful looking housing area. Hanabi led her to a tiny arena like clearing where Hiashi was waiting. She smiled at the Uchiha-Hatake as she bowed to her father who placed a hand on his youngest daughter's head affectionately. 'Enjoy your training, I have to get to school.' She said. Hitomi waved to her and returned her gaze to the tall Hyuga that kinda looked like Neji.

'Lord Hiashi.' Hitomi greeted with a respectful bow. Hiashi smiled slightly.

'Why don't we begin? Attack me with everything you've got.' Hiashi dared. Hitomi tugged down her mask and activated her eyes swiftly, attacking the elder man fiercely.

At first she was just using Gentle Fist but after failing to land a blow and narrowly dodging two strikes to her chakra points, she had to move out of his range to think up a new strategy. He threw several kunai and shuriken to follow her retreat but she performed a Rotation just in time. Taking up the stance, she launched her Sixty-four Palms. She drilled into the older man and almost directly after that she hid in the surrounding coverage, knowing she wouldn't last long against him.

The man looked up at the empty clearing and disappeared with a poof. Her eyes widened. 'Excuse me? When did that happen?' She thought to herself, stalking through the scenery quietly, he wouldn't be able to find her. The real Hyuga clan leader dropped out from a tree and smiled.

'It's no use hiding, every single tree has an exploding tag on it.'

Hitomi flipped out of her hiding spot with a sigh, giving up today's match. Hiashi laughed and gestured for her to follow him into the dojo. They spent the rest of their session talking about her weaknesses and strengths and her strategy. Hiashi congratulated her on making their first fight interesting and reminded her to eat something to replenish her chakra before she goes for her other training session.

She thanked him and tugged her mask back up with grin, jumping out the compound gates. She walked over and saw Naruto eating with Sasuke and Sakura in this cute little ramen shop called Ichiraku's. She walked into the shop and sat down, returning their hellos. She ordered her food and talked to her Dad's students while she waited. She ate quickly and waved as she made her way to the training area in the Hokage Tower.

She spotted her mother and Anko exchanging comments as they fought but passed them, determined not to be late like Kakashi usually was. When she arrived, she found Inoichi but Shikaku was nowhere to be seen. 'Good morning, Inoichi-sensei. Where's Shikaku-sensei?'

Inoichi smiled at the title she had bestowed upon them and his friend's lazy attitude. 'Good morning, Hitomi. He's probably lazing off somewhere. Kakashi isn't here yet either. Thankfully you didn't inherit this tardiness.' He teasingly calm. Hitomi beamed and sat down, pulling down her mask to pool around her neck as she began tightening loose bandages with her teeth patiently.

Inoichi looked on in shock and she noticed. She dropped the bandage from her mouth. 'What is it, Inoichi-sensei?'

'Huh. No, it's just Kakashi never shows his face properly and I thought you might have that in common with him as well.' He covered up his surprise. Not that it was a give away to what Kakashi looked like. She had her mother's full oval face. Hitomi smirked and finished tightening her bandages just as Kakashi and Shikaku walked in the door.

'Well.' Inoichi asked expectantly, raising a brow.

'Sleeping.' Shikaku yawned, raising his arm up slightly in a sort of odd hello to Hitomi. She grinned at his sleepy voice, he sounded like Shikamaru but rougher.

'I got lost on the road to life.' Kakashi excused himself, ruffling his girl's silver hair. Inoichi grimaced, irritated.

'Bullshit.'

Hitomi stared at the foul word coming from the mouth of her sensei. Shikaku smiled while Hitomi continued to stare expressionlessly at her blonde sensei. Kakashi sighed and gave himself a facepalm. Inoichi looked down at Hitomi's mismatched eyes and looked back up at Kakashi who gave him an exasperated look. 'Akane is going to have your head.'

'Maybe if I can just use the Secret Mind…' Inoichi mused quietly, leaning down to Hitomi who upon hearing the words leaned back and gave him the look, not caring that he was more than twice her age. The look that said I wouldn't cast that jutsu if I were you.

'_I'll _have your head.' Kakashi cut off before he could finish. 'No using weird secret mind jutsu on my daughter.'

'I was joking.'

'Shall we train, Shikaku-sensei?' Hitomi piped up, ignoring her father and Inoichi while giving her lazy sensei a pleading look.

He sighed and walked over to the training area. She adjusted her mask back on her face, leaving her two eyes uncovered and activated them, running at her sensei, dodging as sharp shadows stretched out from his own. The fight went on and it was as much as a physical fight as it was a strategic one. Shikaku successfully captured Hitomi's clone while she prepared to Gentle Fist his ass from behind, thinking she had tricked him. But just as she was about to deliver the blow, his shadow got her. Looks like genius as well as laziness ran in that family.

It was a long fight and Hitomi was frustrated that he hard-thought out strategy didn't work. 'Why is it that I always lose to you Nara men? So… troublesome!' She ranted for a bit before thinking of the word that was so often used by the victor's son. He smirked while Inoichi and Kakashi chuckled at the sidelines.

'Don't be petulant. You can always try again.' Shikaku said, placing a hand on her head. She sighed and nodded in agreement before sitting down to analyze the fight that just occurred. After that she had to face Inoichi.

It was mid-afternoon when they were finally done and after going off for a while to talk privately with her senseis, Kakashi told her that Akane had already gone home so they couldn't watch her fight. Then the silver-haired Jounin said he'd show her what really made him late this morning. He showed her to a lonely secluded place off the track of the forest, it was a grassy clearing that was surrounded by peach trees. The air was sweet with the scent of its blossoms.

Hitomi hugged her dad and jumped up to grab a peach from one of the lower branches. She turned around to offer it to him only to see him eyeing her with malice. Suddenly, Kakashi transformed with a poof into an unknown man. Hitomi dropped the peach, realizing that she had been tricked. The man must have distracted her father and then impersonated him while he went to speak with her senseis.

She prepared to run when several other unknown ninjas revealed themselves; they surrounded her. She sank into her battle stance, mask covering half her face, showing off her activated eyes. She was determined to fight though she was low on chakra from a day's training. She hoped hard that someone would find her before it was too late because she wouldn't last long.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dun dun DUN! What happens now, peeps?**

Kakashi had walked out to talk to Shikaku and Inoichi who were holed up in another room to discuss how to further her progress but before he could get there, an ANBU told him that Akane needed him urgently. He nodded and disappeared with a poof, reappearing where Akane and Anko were training earlier. The two kunoichi were sitting under the shade resting, seeing that she was unhurt, he calmed down.

'Akane, an ANBU told me you needed me?'

Akane looked up in confusion. 'I didn't call you.' Immediately she began to worry. 'Where's Hitomi?'

'Up in the Hokage Tower. Shikaku and Inoichi are in another room.' Kakashi relayed, grabbing Akane's hand and rushing back to where Hitomi was supposed to be. Shikaku and Inoichi were there and they looked up in mild surprise when he walked in.

'Where's Hitomi?' Akane asked, trying to keep track of what was happening.

'She just left with you, Kakashi.' Inoichi said immediately, looking at Kakashi who shook his head. 'Oh damn.'

'That wasn't Kakashi. Hitomi is in danger.' Shikaku said seriously, grabbing a few headsets and passing them out. 'We should split up and find her fast. Her chakra is almost completely depleted. Whoever took her would want to hide her somewhere secretive and not often frequented by people.'

The four nodded and split up, targeting the specific areas the Head Strategist had stated. At that point, the people surrounding Hitomi attacked. She did her Rotation and started thinking fast. She sprung herself into the trees, using her natural talent, she hid. She was placing explosive tags on the trees when a wire attached itself to her wrists and pulled her down to the ground. She slashed her restraints but the seconds it took for her to do that cost her, a kunai to her leg.

She staggered back and ripped it out, pain temporarily immobilizing her. She threw it, killing one and trying to lay off her chakra reserves, she used Lee's style of taijutsu, taking down as many as possible while moving backwards discreetly. Then using a little chakra, she set off her explosions. Sakura noticed it first, narrowing her eyes at Naruto and Sasuke who were going on with their training. They looked up from their spar, seeing smoke and deciding to check it out.

Hitomi was using all her skills to stay on her feet but it was hard to keep what could be considered a small army, at bay when she was surrounded. Using the last of her chakra and strength, she cast a genjutsu but could only trap a quarter of the enemy; not nearly enough. The ones who were trapped fell and begin to shake violently, scaring the other enemy ninja but not enough to back off. She gripped a kunai tightly, bleeding from various cuts as she resolved to defend herself to the death.

She crossed her forearms, sacrificing her arms to three pairs of shuriken instead of her vitals. She fell back from the impact but they feared her enough that they would rather take their time and kill her from a distance. Two kunai imbedded into her right shoulder, pushing her to the ground, she didn't have the strength to get back up. All the same, she held on to her kunai as she left consciousness, hoping she'd done her parents proud.

She didn't see Team Seven drop in front of her, protective and angry. Moments later, Shikaku found them and called to the others but Inoichi got there first and the two of them joined Team Seven, calmly beating the crap out of the people who dared to harm their student. By the time Kakashi and Akane got there, Sasuke took down the last person while Sakura worked on healing the badly beat up Hitomi.

'What happened?' Akane choked out in anger, kneeling beside her bleeding baby.

'She lost consciousness just as we got here and then her senseis got here soon after that.' Sasuke said, looking over a body of an attacker.

'She did well and held up long, that's obvious from the bodies.' Shikaku stated, a hint of pride for his strong student.

'Some of them aren't dead yet, she cast genjustu on them.' Inoichi said, holding up one guy who was shivering uncontrollably. Kakashi felt grim satisfaction.

'Will she be okay, Sakura?' Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke looked at his pink-haired teammate/girlfriend, feeling the same.

'She'll be okay. It's all external injuries and her chakra is completely gone. She'll need to rest for a few days.' Sakura relayed, hands glowing over the young girl.

'If anything, this has proved that the danger to her is too great, she must never be alone again. When this is done, let everyone who cares about her know that.' Kakashi said, stroking back his baby girl's silver hair as she mumbled something about her dad and peaches.

Team Seven nodded and Shikaku and Inoichi excused themselves to report the attack to the Hokage. As gently as possible, Kakashi picked her limp form up and rushed her to the hospital to rest, Akane by his side with worried black eyes and his students behind him, anxious.

When Hitomi opened her eyes only three days later, she felt like hell. She was bandaged all over and dressed in her hospital garb much too soon since her senbon incident. The only piece of clothing left for her was her mask and the first person she saw was the only man with a mask like hers. Kakashi chuckled, waking Akane on the other side of the bed who grinned while she rubbed her eyes.

'You talk while you sleep, did you know? I had a teammate, Rin, who did that too. You'll give away all your secrets that way.' Kakashi said softly in amusement.

Hitomi giggled. 'I didn't know. What have I said?'

'You said you loved peaches, something about the wedding and that you wished your hair was as soft as Neji's.' Kakashi replied, equally amused.

'Well, he does have really nice hair. How long have I been out this time?' She asked like it was nothing.

'Three days. Inoichi has interrogated a few of the ninjas you left alive with your genjutsu. You took a lot of hits though and some of the Hyuga clan along with the ANBU are searching for whoever set those ninjas on you.' Akane answered.

'When did she learn genjutsu?' Kakashi asked interestedly. It was quite a feat, a little girl casting the level of genjutsu she did. Those ninjas were still shaking in fear even after Kurenai removed it.

'Mom taught me as soon as I got the third tomoe of the Sharingan. I wanted to progress to the Mangekyou Sharingan she told me about but then she said it was too dangerous. Does this mean I'll be followed around again?' Hitomi said that last sentence in irritation, knowing it was true. She was a bright girl.

'Yes but mostly by Hyugas and the Konoha 11 if your senseis or we are not around.' Kakashi said firmly while Akane nodded in agreement. Hitomi huffed indignantly but she understood its necessity and didn't argue. Kakashi mused that her cool head and rational understanding was a Chunnin quality.

'Okay, when can I go back to training?' She asked immediately, looking hopeful. Akane didn't blink twice but Kakashi startled.

'You just got up.'

'It's unusual for me to go so long without training since I've been doing it several hours every day for the past nine years.' She grinned wryly.

'You're only starting again next week. Tsunade's orders by the way in case you're thinking of arguing. Go around the village, meet some new friends or maybe you'd like to challenge Shikamaru again to another game of Shogi. He told Shikaku you were a worthy opponent.' Kakashi recalled trying to flatter her into taking it easy. She smirked at her dad's attempts and plucked a pretty peach blossom from the vase beside her, nodding her head in agreement to his suggestions.


	18. Chapter 18

**Check this out! Naruto and Gaara aren't the only ones that'll have a hard childhood!**

Hitomi sat, fiddling with a peach blossom Ino had given her in the morning. She was invited to spend the day with Asuma's team but she declined, deciding to find some new friends. She knew there was a Hyuga clan member nearby, shadowing her discreetly so that she wouldn't feel that her privacy was being invaded so much. It was sweet of him but she had already called him out earlier to thank him.

She was currently leaning her back against a tree, just outside the Academy. She was bored, just sitting here and thinking. Inoichi-sensei had informed her that she would be taking the Genin exam a week after she got back to training. She looked up for a moment to see kids flooding out, holding lunchboxes and laughing. Recess. She looked back down at her flower and twiddled with it some more. She decided she'd wait awhile and watch them.

Some of them were playing around with kunai and shuriken while some were just talking. Suddenly there was a hush and because she was a good spy like her mother, she heard what they whispered. She frowned looking up at them, most were staring at her with apprehension and fear. Carefully, she placed her flower down beside her, still listening to their harsh words so, she didn't notice that it fluttered away.

'She's the one! See the mask and the silver hair?'

'She's an Uchiha!'

'But she's got the Hyuga clan's kekkei genkai too.'

'She's a freak; she could wipe us all out.'

Then there was one particular thing that even the foolish girl had said too loud. 'Do you think it's mutated her face maybe that's why… her mask…'

Hitomi looked at them, eyes bright with the light of the sun. 'My face is perfectly normal.' She stated, pulling down her mask swiftly and completely. The children gasped and tittered nervously, cringing away from her obviously.

Hitomi's eyes widened, not realizing it would just serve to give them a better look at her eyes and scare them more. She just couldn't believe that they showed such blatant contempt and disgust for her. She didn't even do anything. She touched her scar and thought that her mother was right in telling her to keep it carefully covered. She was foolish. There was a near silent rustle and she made a discreet gesture for him not to move. She didn't need the Hyuga stepping in, she wasn't in danger nor was she weak.

But when they began to glare at her and say even harsher things, she turned away, feeling rejection tugging at her chest and stabbing through her heart. Then she froze, hearing a scuffle. 'Are you crazy or just stupid?' A girl hissed.

Behind her, two boys ripped from the crowd, ignoring her words and the fear of the other children. She heard their footsteps but didn't turn, unsure what they were going to do. 'Here, this is yours.' One boy said, crouching beside her with a smile and pretty purple eyes with black locks that framed his face and the rest tied into a spiky short ponytail. He was cute.

She had turned and blinked, shocked. When she didn't move, he placed her peach blossom in her hands. The other boy was just behind him, smiling light and mysterious with startling bright yellow eyes and dark brown hair with blonde bits at the end that reached his lower neck. He was cute too. The boy with the purple eyes reached out and touched her shoulder and she jumped. He laughed nervously.

'You okay?'

She nodded her head, stunned. The yellow-eyed boy tilted his head along with his companion, regarding her with curiosity but there was no fear there, not even a bit. The black haired boy asked if she wanted to get up but she shook her head. Her legs were jellied from shock and she didn't want to risk it. The two boys sat down so they were a circle and Hitomi didn't even hear what the other kids said.

'I'm Daisuke Izumi.' He introduced himself, then nudging his friend.

'Masaru Kasai.' The boy with the strange hair said giving me a small smile which I returned.

'I'm Hitomi Uchiha-Hatake. Are you from the Academy?' She asked almost shyly, pleased that not everyone rejected her.

'Actually no.' Masaru answered, stroking the petal of the flower in her hands. It made her blush because she had never talked to anyone her own age before. Much less a boy.

'They just put us there until they can figure out what to do with us.' Daisuke continued with a bright grin and flashing eyes.

'I like your eyes.' She blurted out, unable to look away from the vivid violet.

'I like yours too.' He grinned happily. She blushed and turned to stare into Masaru's eyes instead. He didn't mind. He stared back quietly, face soft.

'How did you get yours?'

Hitomi stiffened at the question and Daisuke was about to apologize on his friend's behalf when she relax and just… told them. She told them about how she was kidnapped and taught and trained all her life and when she was done, she blushed crimson, realizing she had ranted and not asked a single thing about them.

'Where are you two from?' She asked, pulling her mask over her face as another person shot her a look.

'We live on our own together. We're orphans but we can take care of ourselves and I call Masaru my brother even though we're not related.' Daisuke beamed, slinging an arm around his calmer brother. They were both so… mysterious, Hitomi thought.

'Forgive him, he's wild when he's excited.' Masaru said but looked fondly at Daisuke, secretly referring to meeting Hitomi.

'You know, he must like you a lot. He usually doesn't talk this much.' Daisuke teased him back for exactly the same reason, just not as subtly.

Hitomi giggled and Daisuke knocked Masaru's fingers away, swiftly sticking the peach blossom into her silver hair as she laughed. No, the boys weren't in love with her… but they liked her. She smiled behind her mask and flushed. Then the Hyuga in the tree dropped out and landed beside Hitomi. Daisuke whipped out a flute poising it to his mouth, a dangerous look in his previously cheery eyes and Masaru had bared fangs, his hair becoming spiky and wild as he glared predatorily at the intruder.

Hitomi was shocked but was quick to stop them, holding up her hands to stay their attacks. 'He's not an enemy!' She squealed. The Hyuga deactivated his Byakugan and looked at Hitomi in exasperation.

'You're expected at home remember? You're the flower girl and you have a fitting to attend.' He reminded her. She laughed, realizing she did forget. She bid a hasty goodbye to her new friends and gave them each a hug before shyly taking the flower from her hair and thrusting it to them before running of back home.

Once she left, the two boys grinned playfully and proceeded to have a play fight over who got the flower, alternately bragging and acting like idiots whenever one of them got a hold of it. They didn't love her but they liked her a lot and she was interesting besides. Plus pretty.

Sakura was lying in Sasuke's lap lazily, not even blushing as he spoke softly to Akane about Itachi. Sakura had offered to leave so the two Uchihas could speak privately but he had just pulled her down into his lap wordlessly. He seemed to enjoy playing with her hair. Akane and Sasuke were having calm disagreements. Somehow, Akane knew how to talk to Sasuke about the most delicate matters without him being angry, Sakura being there helped.

'He doesn't have a heart.' Sasuke replied to Akane, stroking his fingers through soft pink hair.

'He loves you so he must have.' Akane rebutted, lifting her face to the wind. She was taking a break from wedding preparations.

'Maybe he used to but not anymore.' The younger Uchiha argued.

'Impossible, I watched Itachi and you grow up for a while, remember? He loved you more than anybody else and always swore to protect you. He's a sweet boy.' Akane retaliated, smiling at fond memories, thinking of how Itachi used to carry Sasuke on his shoulders, a smile ever present on his face.

'I loved him too but he made it clear to me when he killed my family that he despised me.'

'He left you alive.' Akane said contemplatively.

'He didn't want the burden of killing his entire clan.' Sasuke said, twirling his finger in a lock of pink strands.

'So he _does_ have a heart.'

Sasuke raised his brow and stared at her. 'You're a confusing person.'

'And you're narrow-minded.' Akane observed, leaning back easily.

Sasuke rolled your eyes. 'I can't believe you.'

'Neither can I. Maybe we'll find out who Itachi Uchiha really is in the future.' Akane hoped with a smile. She didn't doubt the boy killed his clan but there was no way… no freaking way that he could ever hate his little brother.

'It doesn't matter anyway, I have Hitomi.'

'Your new little sister?' Akane teased, though she was secretly immensely pleased that they were so close.

'Exactly.' Sasuke agreed with a smirk, not missing the matching smiles of Sakura and Akane.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hahaha! Random laughter! Review please!**

When Hitomi finally got back to training for which she was very happy. She trained hard and long, posing a much more interesting match for Hiashi, Shikaku and Inoichi. All three were very pleased. Shikaku was smiling at her now, a genuine excited smile which was unusual for his lazy demeanor. Inoichi grinned and cleared his throat getting her attention.

'Next week, you'll be taking the Genin exams but to do that you'll need a team. Because you're so especially talented, we've chosen two others like you to be your teammates.' He said, green eyes glad.

'We can't have them dragging down your progress after all.' Shikaku said with a smile, messing her hair as Inoichi opened the door to bring in her new teammates. Hitomi was absolutely flushed with excitement. A team!

Two familiar boys stepped into the room and her eyes widened with pleasure and surprise. 'It's you guys!' She squealed, tackling her new friends to the ground in her joy. She was never so good at holding back her crazy reactions. Inoichi sighed as one of the boys laughed and the other ducked his head so Inoichi couldn't tell what his reaction was.

'You know them, Hitomi?' Shikaku asked, leaning against the wall.

'I met them a couple of days ago. They were nice to me!' She said, scrambling up between Daisuke and Masaru.

'Good, the three of you should discuss your skills and build up your team bonds. It's important to be able to trust your comrades in battle.' Inoichi said, going over to join one of his best friends in leaning against the wall, watching the newly-formed team.

The three kids sat down and smiled. 'You guys go first since you already know about my bloodlimits.' Hitomi commanded, leaving no room for arguments.

Daisuke nodded, hiding a smirk at her dominating attitude. 'I grew up with a natural talent for any musical instrument. Don't know how it happened but somehow I managed to find a way to put my chakra inside my music. I can destroy and levitate things as well as paralyze with it. I'm developing my own jutsu now that will make people feel what I want them to. No one else can manipulate sound like I do, I invented it!' Daisuke said proudly, pulling out a flute, the same one he was about to use against the Hyuga bodyguard just days ago.

Hitomi's one black eye became excited. 'Will you play for me?' Happily, he put the flute to his lips, his fingers moving with such fluid motion that the sound that emerged was nothing short of heavenly. He leaked chakra into it, making the sound around them push and play with her hair. She giggled and stared at him in awe.

'What about you, Masaru?' She asked. Masaru smiled and held up his bandaged hands. She didn't pay much attention to it before. She had seen bandages like that on Lee. He began swiftly removing them and she stared as the cloth fell away.

On the back of his hand was a blue coloured in five pointed star in a circle and on the backs of his fingers, there were blue kanji. One character for each finger. Her hand twitched but she held back. She didn't need to though. Masaru held out his hand and Hitomi took it, inspecting the odd tattoos. 'What are they?' She asked in wonder. She's never seen this before.

'I was born a spell caster. We're a secret clan of spell users, able of many talents but are known to be bloodthirsty and wild in battle. My clan was killed and I was hid away somehow and brought to the Hidden Leaf. My jutsus are pure instinct to me, though I still need to practice to get it.' He whispered quietly.

'Wow! That's awesome. I wondered about those fangs you had when we met. Bloodthirsty.' She said, causing the young boy to duck his head so she wouldn't see his embarrassed pink cheeks.

'Despite that, he gets quite sensitive afterwards. He doesn't like hurting people.' Daisuke said softly, shoving his shoulder to his brother's lightly. Hitomi understood that.

'Well…' She thought for a moment. 'I have the Byakugan and a fully developed Sharingan. You probably know what both of them do right?' She asked for confirmation. Both boys nodded. She grinned. 'Well let's put on a show for our senseis then.'

The three got up, moving to different points forming a triangle. Shikaku looked up from his nap, yawning as Inoichi prodded him urgently, gesturing with a smirk to their new team. Hitomi yanked her mask down, activating her eyes. Daisuke fished out a sort of harp-like instrument while Masaru's marks began to glow. Interesting…, thought both hastily-made senseis.

It really was amazing, they only attacked occasionally, doing more to show their skills. Hitomi performed lots of Fire Jutsu and her Kaiten among her stunts. Daisuke played and surprisingly sang, crushing boulders and breaking trees and once swinging his instrument as he played, conjuring a wave of sound to protect him from Hitomi's Sixty-four Palms.

Masaru was great too. His eyes were predatory but he kept his mouth closed, so they didn't know if his fangs had made an appearance. His spells ranged from healing to manipulation of objects to illusions among others. Inoichi was interested when he tried to sink a spell into Hitomi's mind to make her unconscious when she used her genjutsu on him. He barely missed but… he did miss. When they were done, all three were content with the display, walking beside each other to converse with their senseis.

'I'm definitely not bored.' Shikaku said, leading them over to cool down so he could lay out their team dynamics and build strategies. Inoichi was informing them of possible collaborations between Hitomi's genjutsu and Masaru's mind spells or a tag teaming between Daisuke and Hitomi.

The new team was glad and none more so than Hitomi but she didn't know that in the space of a few short months, they would all be discovering secrets and weaknesses about each other that they never even knew existed. Hitomi was too excited to think ahead. Kakashi showed up late but was pleased to meet his daughter's teammates, approving that she was placed with two talented ninjas.

Akane came in later too, yawning and grumbling and a forehead protector grasped in her hand. She was happy though, it shone in her black eyes. Hitomi noticed and jumped for joy. Akane laughed and gave her the honour of tying the shinobi head back around her forehead. 'I didn't even know the exam was today. They just dragged me out into the forest and put me up against a bunch of ninjas.' She grumbled while Kakashi discreetly attempted to hold back laughter at his fiancée's attitude. Daisuke and Masaru just looked at the family in curiosity.

'Kakashi Hatake, I swear if you don't stop laughing at me, I will hit you so hard, your insides will…' She growled, glaring at the silver-haired Jounin but paused suddenly when she noticed the two boys. 'Oh hello! You must be Hitomi's teammates.' She said pleasantly, no trace of her previous ferocity. They knew better.

'Yes that's right. It's very nice to meet you Uchiha-san.' Daisuke said respectfully while Masaru just decided to shut up.

'Aw… you two are adorable and such unique eyes, you are the boys who befriended her a few days ago, right?' Akane said sweetly, forgetting her fierce rage. She patted both boys on the head and invited them for dinner. Then Hitomi forced them to accept with pleading eyes and a happy smile. Actually, it was a secret ploy to find out what kind of boys her daughter would have to deal with.


	20. Chapter 20

**Which do you like better? Masaru or Daisuke?**

The dinner was entertaining and Kakashi and Akane definitely liked their daughter's new teammates who were as curious and brave as she was. Hitomi ran around the place and showed them around, eventually, mostly due to the training all day long, she flopped on her bed with a contented sigh. Daisuke and Masaru sat on either side of her.

'Why do you hide your face?' Daisuke asked plainly, looking at her with innocent purple eyes.

'Because I have a scar over my eye.' She answered automatically, wondering why he asked so suddenly.

'I would be proud of such a scar.' Masaru piped up, saying something for once in the last few hours.

'Why?' Now it was her turn to ask. Why would someone want a scar on their face?

'A sign of strength and survival. And besides, it's very unique.' Masaru answered a bit shyly, running his fingers through his wild dual-coloured hair.

'Yeah and it shows you're special. You have talent.' Daisuke said with honesty and confidence. 'And your face is cute.' He added, determined not to flush red.

Hitomi smiled at the two boys around her. 'I'm glad you guys think so but you saw what happened at the Academy. I scared them. I think I better keep the mask for now. Besides I'm too used to it.' She grinned widely, shrugging her shoulders, unknowing that her mother had heard every word and was very pleased.

The following week was filled with training and missions and team-building though they hardly needed the last one. Shikaku and Inoichi were very happy and Kakashi was contemplating teaching his daughter the Chidori for the Chunnin exams. He had no doubt that this would be a team of young achievers so, that wouldn't be too far away.

Masaru was undergoing some exercises to reign in his bloodthirsty side but then again there wasn't much that could provoke him to that state. Daisuke was having more than enough practice, having Hitomi there and sometimes even Masaru, asking him to play and sing for them. He managed to perfect the jutsu he was working on, causing Hitomi to suddenly growl and chew out Masaru in a fit of unexplainable anger. Later, both Hitomi and Masaru chewed out Daisuke.

When the Genin exams came, they passed easily, the most powerful of the Genin. Gaara came to watch with Kankuro and Matsuri as his bodyguards, eager to meet the young Uchiha-Hatake prodigy. She was happy to meet him, chatting at high speed of all the things that had happened in Konoha since she got here. Gaara had merely smiled when she squealed something about cute panda eyes and elbowed Kankuro when the Puppet Master snickered. Even Matsuri couldn't hold back a small giggle.

Nevertheless, Shikaku, Inoichi and Kakashi had the honour of tying their new forehead protectors to their foreheads, proud smiles on their faces. Two days after that, they were awarded with a C-rank mission to escort a messenger to the border of the Fire Country. Any mission not A or S-rank can only contain a three man cell and their sensei so in a game of rock, paper, scissors… Shikaku had to drag his lazy butt on the mission. Hitomi and Daisuke were excited while Masaru merely gave one of his rare smiles.

'Hey, Daisuke, will you play for me?' Hitomi asked quietly after the first hour, bored as nothing eventful was happening. She had her Byakugan activated to keep watch for the enemy but they were alone in the forest. Daisuke smiled, bright eyed.

'Flute or Kugo?' The raven-haired boy asked with a peaceful grin, his bangs covering most of his hitai-ate.

'Um… flute please.' Hitomi answered after a while. The messenger looked upon her in distaste. He was one of the people who didn't like Hitomi. She had caught on to that immediately and kept a respectful distance away from him.

Wordlessly, Daisuke pulled a flute from his case that was strapped to his back and began to play softly. Shikaku looked up for a moment at the clouds, wishing that he could lay down on the grass and just stare upwards with the sound of his student's calm music. Masaru was walking just beside Hitomi, the two had an easy quiet understanding, often not needing to speak to convey their meaning. But this time, Hitomi spoke.

'Masaru?' She called softly. He looked at her in question, wind playing with his two-coloured hair. 'Why do you cover your markings?'

'Same reason you hide your eye. It scares the civilians. Besides, my clan was assassinated. There could still be people who might think I should join them.' Masaru said, fidgeting with a loose piece of his bandages.

'Oh.' She whispered quietly, thinking. Shikaku merely watched his students in silent contemplation. 'I think they look cool.' She mumbled, earning a smile from both boys.

Suddenly, Hitomi stiffened. There were chakra signatures, strong ones appearing 30 meters away from them, it was clearly an ambush. Daisuke pulled the flute from his lips and Masaru ripped away his bandages fast in response. Their team bond was already so strong even though they had not known each other for long, they spent much of their time together. Shikaku would be wondering if he wasn't a genius.

'Easily hundreds. How many?' He asked, gesturing for the messenger to stay put while his team surrounded him in a protective circle.

'Too many for us to take. It's a small army! They're approaching fast for an ambush and we can't run.' Hitomi stated, both eyes activated and a kunai in her hand.

'Mhm. Prepare yourselves. Hitomi, stay by the messenger. Daisuke, take out the first wave. Masaru and I will attack from the side.' Shikaku said, coming up with a strategy. Hitomi knew this wasn't about the messenger. He was too insignificant for this kind of attack. Chances were, it was one of them that was the real target and she knew that Shikaku would have realized.

So they fought, the onslaught was bad but the strategy was effective enough though it took a lot out of them. Most of them concentrated on attacking Hitomi and the panicking messenger wasn't helping things because she had to move to protect him when he tried to run away from the fight. The enemy ninja were taking advantage of this. She shoved six down with genjutsu but kunai, shuriken and senbon kept bursting through her defenses. It was irritating to say the least. There was poison on it, the type that caused pain. Her skin was burning.

'Stop moving!' She hissed harshly at the messenger as she sent a Gentle Fist blow to the enemy ninja's heart, using the Fire Ball Jutsu directly afterwards. The messenger cowered at her feet, a quivering mass of pathetic flesh. She spun a Rotation, feeling glad to not get sliced by weaponry again.

There were so many! Suddenly, the messenger jumped again and the enemy ninja took aim. 'Idiot!' She yelled, jumping in front of him and holding back a grunt when the wind jutsu hit her full force. 'Are you trying to get me killed?' She scowled at the messenger. The numbers were dwindling but Hitomi was already badly injured because of the damn fool at her feet.

A roar was heard, accompanied by a sharp melodic sound. Her teammates were stepping it up… because they had to. Shikaku tried his best to lessen the number of ninjas going after his kunoichi, knowing she was the target. It wasn't enough. Hitomi fell but not before she stopped the final wave with her powerful genjutsu. The messenger screamed, realizing his only defense was gone.

This alerted Daisuke and Masaru. Daisuke yelled loud, seeing her struggling to protect the messenger, even on one knee. His melody resounded loud in the forest crushing the enemy while Masaru lost control, ripping apart the enemy, fangs bared in rage. Shikaku took care of the rest, rushing to his student. Why the hell must she always bear the brunt of the attacks? Possibly half the entire mini-army targeted her, making things easy for the rest of them. She wouldn't be in this situation if Daisuke and Masaru had realized what they both had. He made a mental note to train all his students to be smarter next time.

Shikaku held the young girl in his arms, wondering if they could make it to a nearby hospital in time. She was strong enough. She stared up at him for a moment, blood trickling from her mouth. 'Careless, not weak.' She murmured, referring to herself. Then, Shikaku knew she was okay, just tired and beat up.

Shikaku nodded. 'Not weak.' She smiled and closed her eyes, slipping into unconsciousness. Daisuke and Masaru slid on their knees to her side, shoving the messenger aside.

Daisuke held her face gently, thinking her cold face was a result of her slowly dying instead of clammy wounded skin. He began to panic. He shook her lightly. 'Hitomi? Hitomi, wake up. Wake up!' He stammered out in disbelief, pulling down her mask and trying to warm her to life, not realizing she was only unconscious.

Masaru trembled beside his brother in silence, blood-splattered all over him and staring wide eyed at the young girl, looking shocked and despaired. And Shikaku stared at Masaru, stunned to see so much emotion from the usually constantly stoic boy. Then with an intense, wild look, he fisted his hands into his hair and pulled at it, releasing a wail like one of a heartbroken child. Shikaku was shocked, unable to move or speak and tell them it was alright.

Daisuke reacted to the sorrowful sound and screamed with uncontrollable-looking violet eyes. 'No!' The messenger was shaking from the whole shock and ordeal.

Masaru laid hands on Hitomi then, grasping her hands as he wailed loud. Chakra burst from his hands, bright electric blue kanji tattooing into his wrists to form a circle entrapping them. Hitomi's wounds began healing rapidly, hissing as they closed and the poison was neutralized. Realizing this, Daisuke pulled his Kugo out and played a healing song fervently, singing with passion as he sweated with the effort to push the amount of chakra into the song.

Hitomi's eyes opened wide, alert and sharp, shocking the messenger and Shikaku. Masaru's hands slipped away from her wrists, new blue kanji engraved on his skin. Daisuke caught him by the shoulders before falling back to the ground himself, both knocked out and chakra-depleted. Hitomi shot up from her sensei's arms and leaned over her teammates, checking their pulses and their temperature. She activated her Sharingan and put her hands together to form a hand sign when Shikaku stopped her immediately.

'Don't. This all started because they overreacted to your unconsciousness and healed you right after fighting. You just recovered and are not fit to perform a proper healing on two people.' Shikaku explained, seeing the challengingly questioning look in her eyes. She sighed, seeing sense and deactivated her Sharingan. The messenger got to his feet seeing that they were getting ready to leave.

The kunoichi and sensei picked up the two boys, the messenger following, finding a place by the stream nearby that would make a good campsite. Not wasting any time, Hitomi made use of whatever healing tactics her mother had taught her, replacing their forehead protectors with ripped pieces of her shirt, soaked in cool water. The messenger finally made himself useful, probably guilty he caused the kunoichi so much trouble, handing her some bandages.

She began cleaning their wounds and bandaging them carefully, feeling very grateful to have teammates who cared for her so much. She had a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Shikaku made a fire and went to find food along the river, coming back not long later with some fish which he cooked, watching his team with sharp eyes. He could see the strong bonds of friendship among them.

When Daisuke and Masaru woke up in the middle of the night, Hitomi was there, awake and keeping watch over her teammates. She jumped them, hugging the two boys tightly and scolding them for being such idiots, exhausting their chakra and mistaking her for dead. She laughed from relief and squeezed them tighter. Then the two joined in and chuckled loud and hugged her back warmly, not at all regretting their foolish actions.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay! Go Team… Prodigy? What the hell do I call this team?**

When morning arrived, everyone was well rested and doing fine, moving on with the mission. They covered good ground yesterday so they went on faster today, eager to be done with their first mission, it was proving more challenging because of the attempt on Hitomi's life… yet again. Neither Masaru or Daisuke were pleased but they kept their mouths shut until they saw off the messenger at the border, safely departing with a team of shinobi from his own village.

'You knew.' Daisuke accused her immediately, expecting her to know immediately what he was talking about. She did.

'Yes.' She replied evenly.

'You could have told us.' Masaru said bitterly, narrowing his strange eyes.

'And have both of you abandon the plan and most likely the messenger too? Shikaku-sensei's plan was solid, the numbers were too great that's all.' She reminded them, momentarily glancing at her sensei who was choosing to ignore the quietly bickering team.

'That's all? We thought you'd died.' Daisuke said, clenching his fists.

'I wasn't dead! Why are you picking on me? Shikaku-sensei knew and he said nothing.' She redirected to the lazy man.

Instantly, the two boys looked at him questioningly. 'A mistake. You took on nearly half the enemy in your own. Next time, you should inform your team immediately.' He pushed off. Hitomi gaped and narrowed her eyes, muttering something about hypocritical senseis.

'One good thing did come out of it though.' Daisuke said cheerily, pushing away the lingering feelings from their previous topic.

'What?' Hitomi questioned, her Byakugan activated in case they were any more people out to get them.

'Well, I've never played a Healing Song before and Masaru's got those new markings on his wrist.' Daisuke said, causing his brother to tug curiously at the bandages that now covered not only his hands but his wrists.

'I can't believe both of you knocked yourselves out trying to heal me. Or that you thought I was dead. I should teach you how to check a person's vitals immediately.' Hitomi said teasingly, a smile on her face.

Most of the way back was uneventful, they reported to Tsunade who was shocked at the number of people sent to dispose of the young Uchiha-Hatake. Hitomi was whisked away after that, being reminded by an excited Kurenai that the wedding was in two days. Hitomi rushed to help with preparations and squealed in delight when Kakashi told her that she would be staying with Masaru and Daisuke since she felt weirded out staying with one of her senseis.

Gai was Kakashi's best man on the big day and Hitomi couldn't be happier, watching her parents getting married. The reception was held out in the park with lanterns decorated on the trees for light and music playing softly as couples of all ages danced. They left right after that, bidding goodbye to their little girl and telling her to behave and where exactly to find them should anything happen while they were gone.

She danced the whole night with so many people till she was nearly dead on her feet. Her stuff had been moved to Masaru and Daisuke's house the day before so the three Genin walked back together and decided to spend the night in sleeping bags in the hall though there was a spare bedroom prepared for Hitomi. They wanted a classic sleepover.

A few hours after falling asleep, Hitomi blinked her eyes open, letting them adjust to the darkness as she tried to determine the odd sound that reached her ears. She sat up quietly from her sleeping bag and found that it was Masaru. He was tucked into his sleeping bag and shifting violently, making strange sounds of discomfort. Hitomi didn't have to wait long before he shot up, tears spilling from his terrified yellow eyes.

Hitomi's sleep-addled mind caught up quick, she gave a peek towards the mound that was Daisuke, still asleep. Her attention was pulled back to Masaru when a pitiful whine emitted from his throat, animalistic just like he was. He seemed to realize this and bit his arm to keep from crying out and waking his friend and brother. Hitomi frowned, thinking of his sharp fangs that always made an appearance when he was upset.

She shifted out of her sleeping bag, making some noises so he wouldn't be startled. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders comfortingly, hushing him and trying to ease his arm from his mouth. When she succeeded, he finally looked at her and a small dim moonbeam caught the glittering of his tears. She wiped away at them, using her foot to discreetly nudge at Daisuke, she wasn't sure what to do exactly. She was winging it.

'I'm sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep now. I will be silent.' He promised solemnly and she was sad that he managed to hide all signs of crying from his voice, it meant that he had practice. Daisuke began to shift just as she gave Masaru a light squeeze around his shoulders.

'Why are you crying, Masaru?' She asked as Daisuke sat up and seeing both of them, quickly crawled over.

'Was it the nightmares again, brother?' Daisuke whispered, patting his back soothingly. Masaru curled his knees to his chest and ducked his head down, his hair messy, he sensed Hitomi's confusion.

'Tell her.' He said hoarsely and Daisuke nodded. Hitomi gazed at him but kept her arms around her poor friend, hoping it helped a little.

'Whenever Masaru loses control, his animal side takes over and the urge to kill is very strong. The battle gets pretty bloody to say the least. Masaru has nightmares about it, their faces and his own, he can smell their fear, you know. He's afraid that he's become a monster one day. Bloodthirstiness is in his genes.' Daisuke explained, snapping his head worriedly to his brother who made another sound of pain.

'Bloodthirsty… oh, right… I remember on the mission, he sort of gave this roar. And he was covered in a lot of blood afterwards.' Hitomi said quietly, it didn't bother her one bit, he wasn't a monster to her. She knew how dangerous he could be but she also knew how shy and sensitive he was underneath.

'He started ripping them to pieces when he realized you were in danger. It kinda snapped the both of us.' Daisuke continued, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair, undone from its short spiky ponytail. 'He's been afraid of what you would think of him.'

'Why would I think any different?' She cooed half answering Daisuke and the other half reassuring the remaining member of the vicious Kasai clan.

'This is what his clan was murdered for.' The Izumi boy said, slightly angry and very defensive. 'Masaru isn't like them, he has better control, he's learning.'

'Hey, it's okay. You did it as a last resort and you feel sorry. That's not the heart of a monster. Won't you give me one of those smiles I love so much?' Hitomi coaxed, soothing him as the sound manipulator watched. Slowly, the feral boy lifted his head and gave her a small weak smile but both persons grinned widely and Daisuke ruffled his hair, pushing him back down to his sleeping bag.

The Izumi and Uchiha-Hatake watched him fall asleep, waiting for his breathing pattern to even out into a smooth rhythm. Hitomi stared at Daisuke then who stared back. He was sitting in the way of a stray moonbeam which sliced across his face, illuminating his violet eyes and showing off the contrast of his pale skin with his midnight hair.

'He's not a monster.'

'Never will be.' He agreed and added to, gazing hard at the silver-haired girl who stared back at him with mismatched eyes and the soft fabric of the mask on her face and neck.

'We'll look after him.' She said, never once breaking eye contact. He didn't flinch.

With her staring back into those flawless gem-coloured eyes, eyes that were protective and loving and determined, he answered her once again. 'Always.'

Sometime in the middle of the night, the entire team of gifted children had silently agreed and decided that Hitomi Uchiha-Hatake would be their leader and when they quietly acknowledged her as such she accepted it. No words needed to be spoken, it was understood and felt.

The entire two weeks passed without any assassination attempts, making for a very happy Hitomi. She enjoyed spending time with her teammates and the members of the Konoha 11. Not one of them chose to speak about Masaru's night terrors, although it continued for three more nights after the first before finally ceasing. The young team of prodigies was learning a lot about each other.

Like the fact that none of them had a childhood. Daisuke finally told Hitomi that he was abandoned at a young age, wandering and learning to look out for himself, just like Masaru had to. Hitomi felt kind lucky that she at least had her mom. That was how it came to be the three of them were having a kid's day. Right in the middle of a game of tag, in which Hitomi had just tackled Daisuke to the ground, Inoichi appeared in a poof of smoke.

'Tsunade-sama wishes to see all three of you.' He told them with a serious face. With a quiet sigh, Hitomi got off of Daisuke and pulled him to his feet as Masaru walked to stand beside them. None of them questioned Inoichi-sensei, deciding to just go see what the female Hokage wanted.

They jumped from over roof tops, getting to the Hokage tower quickly enough while Inoichi-sensei led them to her office. Shikaku-sensei was already inside, standing straight and rigid, his features hard. Hitomi frowned, sensing bad news but ignored it, choosing not to jump to conclusions that would make her panic.

'We sent out some spies to look into the unusual attack that focused on Hitomi during your first mission to send the messenger off. They just returned yesterday with the report.' Tsunade said, brows furrowed in thought. 'It seems that they were sent to test your abilities, Hitomi. The Akatsuki is interested in you.'

Hitomi blinked in surprise. Masaru frowned and Daisuke grimaced at the name; there was an odd dark vibe to the name. 'What's Akatsuki?'

'They're an organization of nine extremely powerful people, all wanted S-class criminals and incredibly dangerous. The attack was a test, probably to determine if they should recruit you. Problem is… they've seen Masaru and Daisuke too and most likely have added them to the list.' Tsunade said with a grave look.

'What do we do?' Daisuke asked, eyes steely, refusing to give up.

'We don't have enough information to do anything. You three just have to keep on your toes.' The Hokage said.

'My parents. Do they know yet?' Hitomi asked, knowing that they should but not wanting to spoil their honeymoon.

'No, I was just about to dispatch…'

'Please don't. I will tell them myself when they return.' Hitomi interrupted, thinking hard. Akatsuki. Dangerous, to be feared, wasn't it bad enough that she had to always be targeted now her teammates too?

'Very well.' Tsunade answered. Hitomi opened her mouth to ask more about the Akatsuki but Tsunade stopped her. 'If you want to know more, you should ask Jiraiya.'

Hitomi and her team thanked the Hokage and immediately, she signaled her teammates to follow her. Both nodded and departed from the room, leaving their senseis to talk with the busty woman while they went to go find Jiraiya. They searched the village in silence, all three lost in their own thoughts. They finally found him, irritating Naruto by trying to train him whilst spying on girls. The team dropped before the Sannin silently, acknowledging Naruto with a nod.

'Hitomi! Nice to see you again!' Jiraiya said, turning his attention away from the beautiful woman. Naruto sighed in relief.

'We want to know about Akatsuki.' The young girl said bluntly, causing Naruto to stiffen and Jiraiya to narrow his eyes. The white-haired pervert shooed Naruto away, telling him to go grab lunch. Naruto obeyed reluctantly, sending a worried glance at his sensei's daughter.

Once Naruto was safely out of hearing range, Jiraiya sat down on the ground and bid them do the same. They sat in front of him, Hitomi between Daisuke and Masaru, enabling her to stare into the searching gaze of the bigger man. 'They're after you?'

'Most likely all of us. We need to know more. Why are they so dangerous?' Hitomi replied, answering his gruff question.

'Well obviously because the members of the Akatsuki are all very powerful, but I'm sure you knew that. Orochimaru was one of them but left. Itachi is still there though.' The toad sage said, leaning his fist into his cheek.

'Sasuke's brother.' Hitomi stated in surprise. Her other cousin, the one who had killed his entire clan. 'Why would the Akatsuki need us if they already have such powerful people?'

'Numbers and difference in abilities. They must realize your potential and decided that your friends have talents they want as well. The Akatsuki will come for you and they won't leave until they get you.' Jiraiya warned.

'I'd die before I betray Konoha.' Daisuke hissed through gritted teeth, he was uneasy to say the least and he could sense his brother was fighting against an animalistic nervousness. Hitomi put a comforting hand on his discreetly, hoping to calm him down.

'Good.' Jiraiya said, leaning back against a tree. 'You should prepare yourselves for the battle then. I've no doubt, there will be one.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Hehe… Itachi Uchiha = awesomeness.**

Team Prodigy as they were called by most, trained. There's no other word for it. They trained their butts off, Masaru was unlocking the potential of his new wrist tattoos and Daisuke was composing more intricate sounds, twisting the waves to his will. Hitomi was by far the most determined, she planned to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan but she knew it couldn't be forced so instead, she worked on Lightning Release, specifically, Chidori.

She was learning quick but her progress was hindered as she fought to learn from anyone she could find. She'd be left exhausted everyday and Daisuke would use the last of his strength to play her a song, Masaru knocked out in various places. They waited and waited but the Akatsuki never came. Still, they didn't let their guard down.

'You're training hard.' Tsunade said, surprising Team Prodigy by suddenly appearing with a wry smile.

'Wouldn't you if you were being hunted down?' Daisuke said, a breathy tune resounding form the flute in his hands.

'True. I only came to inform Hitomi that her parents are back.' Tsunade said, smiling slightly at their hard work. 'And they have wonderful news.'

Before she could ask, Tsunade disappeared. Hitomi ran off, thinking of how to be a bearer of bad news. She hugged both her parents tightly and they laughed happily. Kakashi caught her shoulders and knelt to her height, his eye looking into his eye. 'How would you like to be a big sister?'

Wordlessly, she stared at her mother, the Akatsuki far from her mind at that moment. Could it be? Akane nodded, patting her tummy lightly. Hitomi screamed and squealed in delight, crushing her parents in hugs and jumping all over the place, rushing off to go tell people. She was going to be a big sister! Once she had successfully expended her energy, she was once again solemn, thinking of how to phrase the news.

When they were gathered back at their house again, Hitomi took a deep breath and called her parents' attention to her. 'Team Prodigy is being targeted by Akatsuki.'

The house was like an explosion that night but one thing was made clear, as long as they were alive, they would protect their child. But it was to be an empty promise. Hitomi knew that but she said nothing, hoping hard that she would be wrong, yet knowing she wouldn't be. She could only hope that she could find a way out and save her teammates too. She wanted to live long enough to teach and love her little sibling.

'This team must certainly be something if Leader-sama is sending so many of us, un.' Deidara quipped with a small smile, standing next to his more stoic partner, Sasori no Akasuna.

'Definitely.' Konan confirmed offhandedly. 'Pein believes that if only two of you go, you'll probably end up dead even. Which is why, I'm sending Itachi and Kisame with you.'

'We're not so easy to kill.' Sasori remarked, looking up in an uninterested way.

'Yes however, the kunoichi is an Uchiha with Byakugan, one of the boys is the last remaining Kasai clan member and the other has a power over sound that is not even supposed to exist.' Konan snapped impatiently. 'Itachi will go over the plans with you.'

With that, Konan swept out of the room to return to Pein. She never left his side long, it made them both antsy. Deidara grinned, playing with a piece of clay absentmindedly. 'Come on then, Danna, un.' He said excitedly, liking the idea of a challenge.

They entered Itachi and Kisame's room to find the two talking, or rather Kisame laughing himself silly while trying to talk and Itachi sighing. Deidara and Sasori stood by the door, waiting for the semi-aquatic man to notice their presence. Itachi looked up and gave them a quick nod. Kisame looked back at them then, his mouth stretched into a wide grin, showing off his pointy teeth.

'What's so funny, un?' Deidara asked amused.

'The kunoichi of the team we're supposed to kidnap… she's Itachi's cousin!' And with that both Deidara and Kisame howled with new laughter. Sasori merely looked at Itachi in silent questioning.

'You and Deidara will capture Akane Hatake, formerly Uchiha. She's her mother. We will deal with Team Prodigy until you get back to us. Hitomi will follow us willingly so that her mother is unharmed. The two others will follow their leader to protect her. Watch out, Akane is a formidable opponent.' Itachi spoke to Sasori before glaring at the now tearing up Kisame.

Sasori nodded quietly. He watched his partner laugh along with Itachi's but inside he felt some sympathy for the Uchiha. He wasn't as emotionless as everyone thought. His brother hated him and now he was about to make his cousin hate him… it would seem all Uchihas would end up hating Itachi.

'Dad's gone on a mission, sweetie.' Akane said, her forehead protector being used to tie up her hair as she made breakfast for her daughter. She wasn't showing just yet but already Hitomi had caught her rubbing her abdomen fondly.

'Oh, I would've thought he wouldn't want to go.' Hitomi piped up, referring to her mother's condition. Her mom grinned playfully and agreed.

'I made him go. I'm pregnant not crippled, you know?' Akane spoke, brandishing her spatula sassily. Hitomi laughed and kissed her mother on the cheek before heading out, she had special training with Daisuke and Masaru today.

She didn't know that just on the roof, waiting for her to depart was a fairly large white bird… Hitomi jumped off to the training field where Daisuke and Masaru were already waiting, passing the time by sparring. Daisuke created a sound shield just in time for it to be sliced at with a spell from Masaru. The fight had turned his wide pupils into slits but his fangs weren't there yet. She smiled when he spotted her.

She wasn't smiling, in fact, she looked angry. She stepped in between her teammates and stared out into the forestation around her. 'Come out.' She demanded, growling it out. They all took an attacking stance.

'Interesting, usually we're not found out so quickly.' Kisame spoke, stepping out with Itachi next to him, seemingly not paying much attention to the situation.

'Don't underestimate us.' Masaru said, fangs prominent, his animalistic senses told him they were dangerous.

'Ooh, that must be the Kasai.' Kisame spoke, half-reaching for his sword, tempted.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Daisuke warned, lips already brushing his flute. While Kisame was threatening Daisuke and Masaru, Itachi and Hitomi were staring into each other's eyes, activated but not attacking.

'Itachi.'

'Hitomi.'

'They sent you for this mission?' Hitomi questioned with narrowed eyes, momentarily flicking them to Kisame when he touched Samehada's hilt.

'You don't miss much.' He spoke, answering her as well as referring to the action.

'Tell your partner to keep his hands off my friends before I remove them from his wrists.' She hissed, angry and nervous, she knew well how powerful Itachi was. Itachi said nothing and Kisame drew his sword. She understood then, there was no way out of this. Masaru and Daisuke sensed it too and shifted closer to Hitomi.

Hitomi cast her genjutsu, battling with Itachi, he wasn't trying his hardest of course, he was delaying, until Deidara and Sasori got there. Kisame was having fun. Masaru's tattoos were glowing bright as he attacked viciously. Kisame smiled wildly as he swung his sword only to be blocked by a sharp tune from Daisuke's flute. He smirked at the fish man's shocked look.

'My chakra only guides the sound, not fuels it. Your sword won't work on my sound barriers.' Daisuke said, purple eyes watching his brother closely, tag teaming their attacks.

'Sorry we're late, un.' Deidara said, a bruise forming on the artist's jaw. Akne struggled violently in the grasp of Sasori's puppet.

'She put up a fight.' Sasori stated, glancing at his partner's discoloured face.

'Mom!' Hitomi gasped in fear, seeing how helpless her mother was, turning back to glare at Itachi. 'You're the diversion!' She snapped venomously. At that moment she was scared and angry and determined. That puppet could snap her mother in half any second. Even if it didn't kill her what if her mother lost the baby? Her father entrusted her protection to Hitomi! She would not allow her mother to be harmed.

She activated the Mangekyou Sharingan for the first time, the tomoes disappearing to form three curved spikes. 'Tsukuyomi!'

Itachi stared at the discoloured girl before him, surprised and even if his face didn't show it, impressed. He knew he was caught in her Tsukuyomi but it didn't matter to him. In a single blink of his eyes, he reversed the genjutsu, forcing Hitomi to break it off immediately, breathing hard from the effort. She had just activated her Mangekyou Sharingan and he's had his for years. She knew she couldn't win but she couldn't stop trying.

'Get away from her!' A new voice cried out. It was official, you could pretty much call this an Uchiha reunion. Sasuke jumped in front of Hitomi, hatred in his eyes as he glared at his elder brother. 'Hitomi, are you alright?'

'Mom…' Hitomi gasped, looking worriedly at her mother's thrashing form.

'Go get her. I'll hold off Itachi.' Sasuke said, red eyes focused on the task at hand. Sakura had jumped at Deidara, dodging the clay tossed at her. Hitomi jumped off, heading for the puppeteer when Samehada was thrown in front of her, blocking her way.

Kisame came at her, her teammates furious just behind him. Her strategist mind had prepared for this. 'Daisuke, Masaru, bind him!' They followed their leaders commands flawlessly, lashes of sound and chakra, pulling down the shark man's arms and legs. His beady eyes widened as Hitomi placed two fingers to his forehead and snarled at him angrily, he was wasting her time after all. 'Good night.'

She forced down a chakra point in his brain, sending him into a deep sleep. She jumped at the puppet next. Sasori frowned watching as Kisame fell and Sakura's punch glanced off of Deidara's side. 'Enough.' He said calmly, twitching his fingers. A puppet arm tightened around Akane's torso, breaking a rib. She screamed.

Hitomi dropped. Everyone stopped. This was it. It was all over. 'Come with us and I will release her.' Sasori bargained, calm as ever.

'I will kill you.' Hitomi threatened, frame shaking.

'You might but she'll be dead long before that.' Sasori said honestly. Hitomi stared at her mother, panting hard. There was a long moment of silence. There was no choice. She had to do it. For her mother.

'Sasuke, take care of my mom, okay?' She said, looking over at the younger of her cousins. He stared at her sadly, eyes pleading but he nodded.

'Hitomi, don't go.' Her mother's voice rasped out. It was breaking Hitomi's heart. She looked down, unable to meet her mother's eyes. She felt like a failure, her mother was injured because she hadn't been able to protect her. It didn't matter how many people told her how powerful she was, she wasn't strong enough. It was cracking at her heart, chipping away at it.

'I have to.' Hitomi said, walking towards Sasori. She kissed her mother's cheek and whispered a final promise. 'I'll be back in time to be a big sister.'

She stared up at the Puppet Master, defeat weighing heavily on her. She gestured to Sasuke. She didn't watch as Akane was lifted carefully over to Sasuke's arms. Sakura jumped over, green healing chakra already at her hands, changing to blue as it touched Akane, marking her as a mother. Sasori's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

'Get up, un. We're not lugging you home.' Deidara said, grumpy because he had two bruises from two separate women. He nudged Kisame with his foot.

Itachi was just meeting Sasuke's stare. 'I will get you for taking her.' He swore. Sakura placed a calming hand on his shoulder, whispering soothing words into his ear, despite feeling sad herself.

Daisuke and Masaru joined the quiet Hitomi silently, wordlessly giving their support. She said nothing either, thankful that they would come with her. She stepped over to Kisame, feeling cold all over. She knelt down, ignoring the stares of the Akatsuki. She opened the chakra point in his brain and flicked his forehead, causing him to blink repeatedly.

'Let's go.' She said emotionlessly. Sasori and Deidara led while Itachi and Kisame guarded the back, keeping Team Prodigy in the middle.

Kisame was a little embarrassed, being taken down by three nine year olds. Itachi wouldn't say anything though, it wasn't in his nature, Kisame would return the favor by not judging him on kidnapping his cousin. Sasori was regretful and slightly ashamed that he had injured a pregnant woman. It was worse than kicking a puppy. Deidara would probably call him on it and Sasori would remind him that he got hit by two women.

'I'm sorry. For hurting your mother.' Sasori said smoothly, forcing it not to come out awkward. Hitomi looked up, pain clear in her eyes.

'She's pregnant.' Hitomi said quietly, not wanting the wall she had built to come crashing down. She didn't want to cry in front of them, to look like something broken. The other three Akatsuki looked at her in shock.

'I didn't know.' Sasori spoke, feeling increasingly sorry.

'Yeah.' She said absentmindedly, only half hearing and half understanding what was coming out of her own mouth. Daisuke and Masaru gave each other worried looks. 'I'm gonna be a good big sister. A better one than I was today.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Ooh! REVIEW peeps! Or I'll get Sasori to turn you into a puppet! He's hot, right?**

When they finally reached the Akatsuki cave, Pein and Konan were waiting at its mouth. One expressionless and the other serious. The Akatsuki stepped forward, giving their report. Daisuke and Masaru discreetly touched Hitomi's back and shoulders, trying to get her to snap out of her dazed moment. They knew that she need to use everything she had to hold in her emotions but they were before the leader of the organization now, it wouldn't do to be off guard.

With a gargantuan effort Hitomi looked up into the bright waiting eyes of Pein. She took in his multiple piercings and confident air and then looked at Konan, standing protectively close to him, regarding her curiously and a little pityingly. Hitomi still wasn't in her proper mind, most of her attention devoted to holding up her emotions. It was the first time she regretted choosing not to learn some emotional control over herself.

'I didn't know people married in the Akatsuki.' Hitomi stated, trying to pay attention to the situation at hand. She couldn't even remember what she had just said.

Daisuke and Masaru's eyes widened along with most of the Akatsuki. Konan flushed but looked amused. Pein was shocked, then looking at the other Akatsuki. 'What have you been telling her?'

'Nothing. That was her own assumption. She may be in shock from the kidnapping.' Itachi stated, taking a backwards glance at Hitomi. Her teammates shifted closer to her and glared at the Uchiha.

'I see the mission didn't go too smoothly despite the success.' Pein commented, taking note of Deidara's bruised jaw and Kisame's sluggish movements. Both shifted embarrassedly. Then young god did something surprising. He sighed and turned to his partner. 'Konan, take care of these children please. We can talk tomorrow.'

Konan nodded and gave a small smile, walking towards the children. 'You four can leave.' She dismissed the Akatsuki members. She almost grinned at how the two boys shifted close to their leader. She opened her arms in a welcoming way and ushered them inside, following dark corridors to a large room at the end of the hall.

'This is your room. Deidara and Sasori's room is just beside yours and Hidan and Kakuzu's is the door on the opposite. I suggest Deidara and Sasori if you need anything.' Konan spoke, giving the only girl a quick glance. There was such sadness in those eyes. She knew Pein had seen it too. The boys nodded their thanks and she left.

She didn't miss the cry of anguish that emitted from the door when it closed. Daisuke and Masaru caught her as she collapsed, a flood of tears streaming down her face as she cried as a child might, holding on to Daisuke tightly. Masaru quickly made one of the beds up and gestured for Daisuke to place her there. Even after laying her on the soft mattress, she merely curled up, like she was trying to hold herself together, not once letting go of Daisuke. Masaru pulled down her uncomfortable wet mask and stroked her hair, hushing her.

Daisuke kept one arm around her and used the other to pull out his Kugo. Softly, he began to play a soothing song he had never played before, one specially composed for her. She cried for a whole hour before her tears dried and dissolved into quiet hiccups. Masaru rushed into the bathroom and filled a glass with water, bringing it to her lips. She drank all of it and looked up into the eyes of her teammates, her own red-rimmed.

She hugged them both to her before sliding off the bed unsteadily and locking herself into the bathroom. She let the water wash away all the dirt from her body, imagining that it took away the ache in her chest and the sorrow that was hurting her head. When she came out, she found that the room was empty. She opened the closet and found some pain black clothing which she dressed in quickly, ignoring the three Akatsuki cloaks at the side.

She crossed her legs in the Lotus position and sank into her subconscious, preparing for her meditation, resting her mind while becoming completely aware. Her eyes were sore more from crying than from the Mangekyou Sharingan and she could feel her chakra replenishing at a steady pace. She thought out the events of the day but eventually decided not to upset herself over something that has already past, choosing instead to replay the song Daisuke had played for her. She began to wonder absentmindedly if he had put any chakra into it, it had been so calming. And Masaru had been so caring and worried about her.

A knock on the door interrupted her. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at the door for a moment. 'Come in.' She said pleasantly, meditation always managed to give her peace. Deidara peeped in, long fringe swinging lightly. She had been expecting either one of her teammates but she beckoned him in anyway.

'Where are Daisuke and Masaru?' She asked. Deidara stared at her for a moment and she touched her face, realizing she had left her mask at her bed, still wet with tears. She would have to wash that. 'I don't wear it all the time.'

Deidara gave a sheepish smile and brought in a tray of food. 'Konan made them go and eat, un. She mothers us sometimes. Your teammates didn't want to leave you, un. But she forced them. They said you wouldn't be up to leaving the room so I thought I'd bring you something, un.' Hitomi smiled and wondered why dangerous Akatsuki criminals were being so thoughtful. She expected them to be mean and unfeeling.

'Thank you.' She said as he set the food down in front of her. He looked just a few years elder than Naruto and Sasuke probably the youngest member in the Akatsuki before her and her team's forced recruitment. He smiled, the light in the room showing off his large facial bruise. Yup, that was her mother's work alright. And she knew for a fact Sakura had given him one on his side.

She touched her hands to each of his bruises, startling him, his sky blue eyes wide. Green healing chakra melted into his skin, tending to the slight blows. She wasn't completely sure why she was doing this. This man did help kidnap her mother. Undoubtedly, he deserved the punch in the face. But Hitomi… could not truly hate someone. It was a quality that constantly reminded her parents of Obito.

She withdrew and began picking at the food, enjoying the sweet taste as she watched the blonde man touch his face experimentally and not feeling the expected pain. 'Thanks, un.' He said surprised.

'No problem.' Hitomi said, continuing with her food. Deidara didn't leave though. And the young Uchiha-Hatake could sense the curiosity radiating off of him in waves. She finished her food and looked up at him, waiting.

'What does your other eye do?' He questioned. He usually hated all those with the Sharingan, it insulted his art but this other eyes was so pearly and white, he almost believed she was blind.

'It allows me to see everything. Through solid objects, lies and especially chakra points. I can close a specific one like what I did with Kisame.' Hitomi answered patiently.

'You're related to Itachi?'

'My mother was his father's cousin. So we're cousins. My mother… she admires him.' She said, playing with her silvery hair as she thought back to the stories of when Akane would spy on a young Itachi and Sasuke.

'Because of his Sharingan.' Deidara spat with narrowed eyes. Hitomi looked at him, surprised.

'No. Because he loves his brother.' Hitomi corrected.

'Well his brother certainly doesn't love him.' Deidara snorted, obviously not believing that Itachi could ever care for his brother, much less love.

Hitomi shrugged. Daisuke and Masaru entered, eyes moving from Deidara to Hitomi, ensuring that he wasn't upsetting her before smiling and walking up to her. Masaru placed a flower in her hands before taking her tray despite her protests and walking out from the room. She looked down at the peach blossom in her hands and smiled, tucking it into her hair, not bothering to ask where they had managed to get it.

'To cheer you up. We thought you might like it.' Daisuke said, pulling out his flute. Deidara watched curiously, Daisuke didn't care. He never minded what people thought of his music. He played softly, happily noticing how Hitomi was relaxing as he played his quiet melodies. Deidara's eye twinkled, recognizing another artist. Masaru reentered the room, ignoring Deidara's presence as he began unwrapping his bandages swiftly and grabbing a towel, retreating into the bathroom.

Deidara and Hitomi carried on a soft conversation with him talking about other members of the Akatsuki. Masaru walked out, steam rolling off of him in waves. Hitomi made a sound of protest and jumped off the bed, throwing a towel at Daisuke, telling him he should shower before leaving the room for the first time. Masaru asked where she was heading off to and she raised her brow at him. 'I'm a girl, idiot!'

'Inoichi-sensei has influenced her.' Daisuke whispered, passing Masaru. Deidara excused himself, stepping out of the room to go make sure Hitomi doesn't run into trouble. They didn't know, but Konan had tasked him with ensuring that the team didn't get eaten by Zetsu, sacrificed by Hidan or irritate Kakuzu.

Hitomi was wandering around the cave, looking around at her new surroundings. She wasn't really paying specific attention and that's why she didn't manage to dodge the black and orange blur that knocked into her. She stared at the swirly mask before her and closely at the one Sharingan eye that stared back.

'Tobi is sorry! Tobi is a good boy!' The man said, scrambling up and helping her to her feet. 'Deidara-senpai!' He cheered. Hitomi looked behind her at the amused clay artist.

'Why are you following me?' Hitomi asked immediately. She was very blunt as well as perceptive.

'I'm supposed to make sure that all the members know not to kill you, un.' He said simply.

'Well this one's not going to kill me.' Hitomi stated, looking back at Tobi, the Sharingan she had seen could undoubtedly kill her but he would have done so by now if that was his intention.

'Maybe you shouldn't wander.' The blonde suggested.

'I'm bored.' Hitomi excused herself, putting her hands together to form the necessary hand signs. 'See ya.'

And with that, she poofed away causing Deidara to swear. Konan was going to blame him for this. He grabbed Tobi, ordering him to find her. She just decided that it would be useful to go on with her training. The spying part of it… Well that and she wanted to see if her spying talent was good enough to use against the Akatsuki.


	24. Chapter 24

**Deidara is so freaking adorable! :D**

Hitomi was hiding in the shadows. It wasn't a Nara clan technique but it was something that she had invented in the hopes of defeating Shikaku-sensei. She was stuck to the ceiling of Deidara and Sasori's room where the shadows were darkest. Deidara was probably running all over the place, looking for her. It made her smirk though she stayed completely still, never making a single sound.

She was spying on Sasori. He was carving a new puppet. By the shape of its smooth oval face, it looked like a teenage girl. Even incomplete it was beautiful, there was something special, untouchable in the way the knife sliced through the wood, finding shape. He moved up, carving out wide exotic looking eyes, slightly sharp at the end, piercing eyes like… like her mother's…

It definitely wasn't Akane's face and body but those were the exact shape of her eyes only incomplete. A quiet breath left her lips but she knew it wasn't quiet enough. Sasori held the blade in his hand away from the puppet's eyes and tilted his head to the side. 'Like it?'

'Yes. She's beautiful and her eyes…' Hitomi whispered back to the puppeteer. She dropped silently to the floor behind him.

'They were very… unique, lively. They're the first thing I noticed. You have the same eyes, not in colour but in shape and spirit.' Sasori said, not even looking away from his creation.

'Thank you.' Hitomi thanked, imagining her mother's eyes and comparing them with her own. She never noticed that she might have her mother's eyes. Everyone always told her she looked like Kakashi.

Sasori gestured to a spot beside the puppet. 'Sit for me, lest I get the eyes wrong. You can watch me work as well.' Sasori said, hiding a small smile. He did love it when someone appreciated his art. She paused for a moment, convincing herself that he wouldn't do anything. Then she strode over confidently and sat herself down at the spot he pointed to.

His sharp eyes darted to hers taking in the details before lifting his knife to the wood once more. Often his eyes would flicker from hers to the puppets carving her eyes into its head. She watched the way the shavings of wood fell away the puppet becoming more and more amazing with the movements of Sasori's hands. Finally with a satisfied flick of his wrist the last shaving of wood drifted down and he turned the puppet's face to look at her and indeed it was her eyes. Hers and her mother's staring back, looking life-like despite the lack of colour.

'Her irises will be blue and she'll have nice long dark purple hair. Beautiful and deadly.' Sasori decided out loud. Hitomi merely nodded. A knock was heard on the door, followed by Deidara's desperate voice.

'Danna, Konan's going to kill me!' He moaned. Sasori pulled the door open with his chakra strings. Deidara gaped at Hitomi, sitting beside the puppet still. 'You're here!'

'Why wouldn't I be?' Came her smartass reply. Occasionally she did like to do that, she picked it up from Team Azuma.

'I thought you may have tried to escape.' Deidara said embarrassedly.

Hitomi raised her brow stoically. It was an Uchiha thing. 'And leave my teammates behind. I don't think so. Besides, you would've known where I was if you had asked them.'

'What are you doing in here anyway?' Deidara asked, staring hard at the marionette's eyes in suspicion.

'She was spying on me.' Sasori said, waving the blade carelessly. 'I asked her to sit for me. Did you need something, Dei?'

Deidara nodded. 'Konan wants everyone to stay in their rooms. Leader-sama is moving the base.'

Sasori led Hitomi to the door. Deidara was about to walk her out when she stopped him, deciding to walk back herself. Honestly, they force her to join Akatsuki then treat her as if she was helpless. She strode purposefully back to the corridor leading to her room. Suddenly the door opposite opened and Hidan stepped out close to her. He looked down in surprise.

'Oh, you're the new brat.' He said uncaringly. Hitomi averted her eyes from the bloody hole in his chest to glare at him.

'Don't insult me.' Hitomi said dangerously. Her Byakugan eye tightened, the veins slightly prominent in her anger. Hidan made an odd sound and stepped back into the room, watching her back as she turned to open her room door. His scythe shot out.

She whirled around and dodged the blade and snagged the handle, looking at him sharply, eyes activated. She gave him the look, narrowing her eyes, silently asking why she shouldn't just genjutsu him into the next dimension. He withdrew the scythe and tucked it way with a grin. 'Just playing around. Don't look so fucking angry.'

She deactivated her eyes and walked into the room, smiling as her ears were graced with the sounds of Daisuke's music. Masaru was jumping around the place, flipping and twisting in the air, his deadly dance. She grinned, it was like her Gentle Fist Art, a killing dance. And Daisuke was the music.

She practiced the movements alongside her teammate, Daisuke's melody changing in tone with their movements. All three fell over themselves when Pein began to move the base back to the Village Hidden in the Rain.

Words cannot describe the fury that radiated off of Kakashi when he heard that his wife had been injured and his daughter kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Sasuke was true to his word, never leaving Akane's side. How could he when Hitomi entrusted her protection to him. Tsunade had looked over Akane and confirmed that the baby was safe before rushing off to form a plan and a retrieval team.

Shikaku and Inoichi could be seen bristling in barely contained anger as they looked at the candidates for the retrieval. The entire Konoha 11 had volunteered with the exception of Sasuke who would be taking care of Akane along with Sakura. Team Asuma was chosen to go along with Team Gai, working together to find the Akatsuki base. Kakashi would be heading the retrieval which would consist of both generations of Ino-Shika-Cho.

Naruto and Jiraiya would be travelling to the different countries for information as Tsunade had ordered Naruto not to be sent to face the Akatsuki. It would be like giving them the prize and they needed to keep the nine-tailed fox as far as possible from the criminal organization. Kakashi swept away the strands of hair from Akane's sleeping face. She looked so troubled, worrying about her little girl even in her slumber.

Kakashi bent down and kissed his wife's forehead through his mask. 'Don't worry Akane, I promise, I will bring her home.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Whoop! Whoop! Review, un!**

Hitomi lifted her face from the ground, one eye closed in grimace. Her legs were tangled with Daisuke and Masaru had fallen on both of them. She propped her elbow up, resting her cheek in her hand as she waited for them to get up. 'Seriously, he moves the ground?' She muttered, irritated.

'Well, Konan did say he was moving the base.' Daisuke said, untangling their legs with a smirk.

'I thought she meant we were all going to travel somewhere. On foot.' Masaru said, extending his hands to each of them.

'Same here. I had an escape plan thought out for that possibility but I guess it won't work now, with the timing and distance from Konoha.' Hitomi spoke, brushing herself off once she got to her feet.

'You looked so… not upset. Talking with Deidara, spying…' Daisuke pointed out suspiciously, picking up his flute.

'If I have to stay here, I'm damn well going to be comfortable.' She claimed offhandedly, snatching her mask from the bed and walking off to the bathroom to wash it.

'Did you hear that?' Masaru asked quietly, a smile on his face.

Daisuke grinned. 'The damn? Yeah, she got that from Inoichi-sensei.' He snickered, lifting the instrument to his lips as he crossed his legs, seating himself on Hitomi's bed.

'As usual.' Masaru muttered, taking up a similar position beside him to enjoy his brother's music.

Hitomi came out of the bathroom soon after holding a damp mask in her hands. She too sat beside Daisuke, taking up her meditation stance. Team Prodigy looked peaceful, almost unperturbed that they were in the Akatsuki. But underneath it all, true motives hid. Hitomi dug deep in her subconscious, thinking up strategies and plan to get to safety. Daisuke was working on a new melody, one that might just turn out to be powerful enough to hold off any member of the Akatsuki. Masaru unraveled his bandages, thinking of matches between his team and the Akatsuki, seeing the best possible pair.

Inside, they were still ninjas of the Leaf and only Konoha held their allegiance. And they were going to go back to it, no matter what.

By the time the next morning arrived, the base had stopped moving. Hitomi blinked her eyes open. Her teammates were still asleep snuggled up in their beds. She felt like it was morning but the cave was so dark, she could hardly know. She washed up quickly and pulled on her mask, getting dressed before stumbling out the door sleepily in search of the sun.

Kisame looked up from his seat at the breakfast table, pancakes in his mouth. 'Where are you going?'

'Sunlight.' She mumbled back, stifling a yawn as she continued on her way.

Kisame smiled and turned back to his food. 'Good luck with that.' He chuckled to himself, poking Itachi in the ribs and telling him to eat more.

When Hitomi finally walked out and stared out into the sky, the first thing she saw was dark clouds and pale skies. She blinked in surprise. Then she blinked again. It was blazing just yesterday… Pein turned from his work, arms raised upwards to look at her. She turned to look at him then, her one eye wide open, sleepy look gone.

'Why are you out here?' He asked stoically, pierced face just inches away from the pitter patter of the rain.

'I was looking for… sunlight. But I see I won't find that here.' Hitomi said, looking up again at the falling rain. It was so peaceful.

'You're in Amegakure, the Hidden Rain Village. I make it rain here.' Pein explained, studying the young girl looking up at his work. Looks certainly were deceiving.

'Well, I didn't think you were holding your arms up for nothing.' Hitomi giggled, covering her masked mouth discreetly. Pein raised a brow. Did she just give him a smartass reply? 'So where's your wife, Pein-sama?' She continued.

Pein noticed two things, causing his other brow to raise in surprise. One, no one had corrected her about Konan being his wife. Two, she had just called him Pein-sama instead of Leader-sama. What the hell? He decided to ignore the second one. 'She's still asleep. And Konan isn't my wife, she's my partner.' He corrected.

'Oh.' She mumbled absentmindedly, staring up into the skies. 'You act like her husband. See you later.' She said going back to the cave, leaving a stunned, wide-eyed man in her wake.

She skipped back and noticed that her hair had caught droplets of the rain, making damp. She plopped down in a seat in between Kisame and Itachi who were the only ones there. Itachi was sitting at the table staring into space whereas Kisame was stuffing his face, a large stack of pancakes on his plate. Both stopped to nod at her. She greeted both with a cheery good morning.

Itachi got up and returned quickly with a plate of pancakes with syrup and butter on the top. Her eyes shined as he set the plate before her. 'Thank you, Itachi-nii. She said, holding back a laugh.

She said it really only to get a reaction out of him, she didn't even call Sasuke that. It worked though. Itachi stared at her, brows raised high. Kisame chuckled. 'What did you just call me?' He asked in disbelief.

'Itachi-nii.' Kisame said in a squeaky imitation of Hitomi. She grinned and elbowed him hard.

'I do not talk like that.' She said with a happy smile though she was irritated. She cut up the pancakes and ate them slowly, loving the sweetness.

A huge yawn was heard as Masaru and Daisuke walked into the dining area, both stealing a pancake piece from her plate. She tapped their hands reprimanding them playfully. They popped it into their mouths and then their eyes widened, staring at her. Unknown to the young lady, the rain looked like crystals in her silver hair, temporarily stunning her teammates. They blushed and went off quickly looking for the rest of the stache of pancakes.

She sighed at their odd ways and picked up her empty plate, washing up before going off to explore. A tall man stepped in her way, looking down at her with turquoise-like eyes and a mask similar to hers on his face. They stared at each other for a while before Hitomi finally acknowledged him. 'Kakuzu.'

'Hitomi. Hidan told me about you yesterday.' He stated.

Her eyes narrowed, thinking of the silver-haired Jashinist. 'Idiot.' She said decidedly.

Kakuzu nodded. 'Yes, he is. Hmm… you can't show off that forehead protector, you know. Either hide it or slash it.' He said, gesturing to his own slashed hitai-ate.

Hitomi touched hers and tried to imagine cutting through her beloved leaf symbol. She untied it from her head and tied it around her thigh instead. Kakuzu nodded in approval. 'Yes, you won't be able to see it with the cloak on.'

She stiffened noticeably. He sighed and patted her head, walking past her. 'You have to wear it on missions. Sorry but you're Akatsuki now.'

She continued to wander, thinking about what Kakuzu had said. She was only Akatsuki by forced recruitment. She bumped into something hard then, stumbling back a step. 'Ooh, breakfast.' A voice said sinisterly.

Acting fast, she yanked her mask down and slid into her Gentle Fist stance. The plant man looked at her, one eye kind, the other dark. 'No, she's Akatsuki too. New arrival, remember.' The white side said.

'I'm hungry.' The black side growled impatiently.

'Now you've scared her.' The white scolded. Zetsu held out his hand to her which she prepared to break. The finger tips seemed to grow and twisted and forming a bud, she watched a perfect peach blossom bloom. She took it, blinking her eyes.

'Your teammates told me they're your favourite.' The white said said.

'Not that I care.' The black side put in.

Hitomi ignored the final remarked and smiled behind her mask, thanking him as he walked away. She tucked the flower into her hair and wondered if all the dangerous criminals turned into mush when they saw a child. She laughed and went back in her room to meditate while waiting for her teammates.


	26. Chapter 26

**Alert! PeinxKonan… :D Oh, I don't like the idea of Madara Uchiha so that's not who Tobi is.**

Masaru and Daisuke walked into the room, standing in front of a meditating Hitomi. She opened her eye and looked at them passively. 'Pein-sama's calling us?'

The boys nodded, letting her take the lead as they walked over to the room Pein and Konan shared. Hitomi raised her hand and knocked twice. A finally awake Konan opened the door and gestured for them to come in. Pein was sitting at a desk at the corner, papers and scrolls all around him. He looked up calmly and beckoned them forward. Konan went to go stand at his side. Masaru, with his sharp animal-like eyes, didn't miss the way Pein's shoulders softened with her presence.

'There are specific reasons why all of you were brought into the Akatsuki. All three of you are rarities that we cannot risk others having.' Pein started off, acknowledging that this was one of the few teams that had a kunoichi strong enough to be the leader.

'More specifically Konoha and Otogakure.' Konan said, looking at each of the young ninja in front of her.

'Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, has heard of your abilities, Daisuke.' Pein continued, staring at the Izumi and the instruments strapped to his back. 'You are the only person with the ability to manipulate sound. The sound ninjas can also do this but in comparison to you, they are mere dust. We can't afford to have you a ninja of their village or even Konoha.'

Daisuke smirked, running his thumb along the length of his flute fondly. Hitomi seemed to puff in pride and Masaru hid a smile. 'And as you know, Masaru is the last remaining Kasai clan member. A clan so feared they had to be exterminated. Kisame has fought a Kasai and nearly lost.' Konan said, grinning at Masaru, sending a swift glance to his bandaged fingers and wrists. 'The Kasai clan was genetically vicious and bloodthirsty and was the only clan to be able cast spells from tattoos on their body.'

Masaru twitched his fingers reflexively. 'We did some research on that and found that the only reason you are alive is because an elderly woman hid you away, the heir to the Kasai clan power. Daisuke was born gifted and was abandoned by his parents because they feared his skills.' Pein said in a monotone. Hitomi noted that they must have been watching her teammates for quite a while then.

'We weren't able to do much research on Hitomi as she was raised by her mother, the only Uchiha that we didn't know even existed. It was impossible to gather any information until word spread there were more Uchihas in Konoha.' Konan continued as Pein stopped to shuffle through his papers. She smiled at Hitomi warmly. 'You have two dojutsu kekkei genkai so naturally, we had to have you. We were going to recruit your mother as well but she might try to kill Itachi.'

Hitomi choked back a laugh. 'My mother loves Itachi!'

'Excuse me?' Pein looked up in surprise, his attention caught. Even Konan gaped.

'My mother… has been trying to convince Sasuke to trust in Itachi's reasons for the murder of his clan.' Hitomi said, holding back her laughter. 'That doesn't matter now, she's pregnant and can't fight.

'Another Uchiha child?' Pein asked interestedly. Hitomi glared at him sharply.

'Don't even think about it. You're not touching my sibling.' She said protectively. Pein watched her defensiveness, admiring the way she protected those she loved, even from just words. Pein nodded passively.

'You three are going to go on a mission to retrieve a scroll for us. Hidan will go with you to make sure it is completed.' He stated but they knew Hidan was only coming so that they wouldn't escape. 'You are required to wear your Akatsuki cloaks and hide your hitai-ate. These are your Akatsuki rings.' Konan took out a box and opened it to reveal three rings.

Hitomi choose the one with the kanji for peace, Daisuke took the one for music and Masaru took the one for strength. Once on their fingers, Konan told them to get ready for the mission in three days. Pein dismissed them directly afterwards, staring at his work. Konan sat beside him, folding origami with a peaceful smile on her face.

Pein looked at it and then at her, unable to look away now that he had taken a peek. Her pretty blue hair was falling in strands from behind her ear but her paper flower stayed perfectly in place. She pursed her lips and Pein allowed a small smile to appear on his face. He reached out and tucked the strands back into place, causing Konan to look up at him, confused.

He chuckled and smiled and she beamed in pleasure, his laugh was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. 'You really are my angel.' Pein said, pleased with his daring. This was so unlike his usual cold, aloof nature. More like himself. Konan loved it.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, pulling away for a moment. She made a sound of protest and leaned forward, connecting their lips once more. Pein didn't care to refuse her especially when her lips played with his snakebites like that.

Tobi was in his room, pacing worriedly. His usual immature self was just a ruse, a disguise… well maybe not all of it. He wasn't quite sure if he should tell Hitomi who he really was. Very few people knew as it is. The only person who knew the full extent of what was going on was in the Hidden Rain Village posing as a civilian.

Hitomi… looked so much like Kakashi but her spirit was as strong and fiery as Akane's. He didn't know if he should tell her. The only reason he didn't tell Kakashi was that he thought it was too late. She was going on her first mission soon and Hidan would be watching over her so she should be fine especially with those protective teammates of hers not to mention she isn't an ordinary helpless Genin.

She liked him enough as Tobi to come skipping along to tell him, as if she was going on vacation or something glad. He knew she must be hiding something as well. He knew she wasn't glad to be in the Akatsuki and she must be displeased that she can't escape during the mission because of Hidan's presence. Perhaps she was just bored here? Or naturally cheery? She wasn't stoic like normal Uchihas or lazy like Kakashi… well except for her sleeping hours but even Konan is worse than that.

Most of the Akatsuki were in their rooms doing their own thing. He could hear the heavenly music floating out from Team Prodigy's room and light rhythmic footsteps that belonged to the young kunoichi. He sighed, out of Tobi's character, making a quick decision. It wasn't like Pein didn't know about his visits to the Hidden Rain Village, the pierced man had first used it as leverage against him after all.

He rushed out of the cave, running into the village. The Akatsuki base was usually situated just on the outskirts of the village anyway so he didn't have to travel far before dropping from the roof onto her balcony, tapping on the glass lightly. It was drizzling softly, as usual in Amegakure. A young woman his age rushed over and slid the door open, pulling him in roughly and hugging his damp form.

He laughed as she pulled back from the embrace slightly, smiling wide. His wife pulled off his mask and he leaned down to capture her lips with his, her dark brown hair tickling his face. When they finally parted, he grinned to see her blushing, the pink shading nicely with her rectangular purple cheek markings. He cupped her face with one hand, the other holding her close to him and traced the mark with his thumb.

'You're back awfully soon. I expected to be missing you longer, Obito.' Rin whispered playfully, the only one to know his true name.

'We've just returned from Konoha. I'm here to bring you some news about our old friend.' He replied, taking her hand and pulling her to sit beside him on the bed.

'Kakashi?' She asked in surprise, smiling.

'Yes, he brought Akane back to Konoha and married her. She's a Jounin now.' He stated proudly. He always knew that his little sister had a crush on his teammate.

Rin squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck, ever the hopeless romantic. 'Tell me more! How did you find out about all of this?'

'Well, the Akatsuki just recruited three new members from there. Newly made nine year old Genins. The kunoichi of the group, Hitomi Uchiha-Hatake, is my niece.' He spoke conspiratorially. She gasped, warm brown eyes wide.

'Kakashi and Akane had a child? And she's in the Akatsuki! Have you told her who you are?' She questioned, calming down from the shock quickly as her brain took in the information.

'Not yet. I don't know if I should. The Akatsuki kidnapped her and I know she'll go back to Konoha one way or another. And you know the Akatsuki doesn't like losing its members.' He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand tiredly.

'You should tell her. Knowing Akane, she'll probably have told her daughter all about you. And she should know that when she makes her escape, we will move to protect her even if it means shocking Konoha and screwing with Kakashi.' She giggled at her final remark.

'I would love to see my sister again. You know, she's pregnant now with her second. That's the only reason she didn't manage to protect Hitomi.' He dreamed before his one eye sharpened. 'Alright then, I'll tell her. And when we go back to Konoha, we can wear our hitai-ate with pride again.'

She pulled him close and kissed him sweetly, silently agreeing with his sentiment. Needless to say, Tobi only returned to the Akatsuki in the early hours of morning, beaming happily behind his mask.


	27. Chapter 27

**ObitoxRin… in your face, Naruto plotline! I love this couple!**

'Okay, so this is the plan.' Hitomi whispered to her teammates. It was the first time they were wearing their Akatsuki cloaks and not their forehead protectors. Daisuke was wearing his pinned to his shirt and Masaru's was tied to the side of his waist.

Hidan watched on with a smirk. After relaying the plan to her team, she gave Hidan a wary glance. Pein needed the scroll because it contained a special jutsu reserved for only the village elites. That means it would be guarded at all times. Daisuke wasn't allowed to play his instruments because of the sound but that didn't matter, his taijutsu was definitely good enough. Hitomi would pave the way to the scroll and Masaru and Daisuke would cover the other entrances. Twenty ninja to take down in total.

'Let's do this silently, no sound, no blood.' Hitomi ordered, finally finished outlining the plan. She had spied an entire three hours to get the necessary information. Hidan snorted.

She glared daggers at him and stuck a finger to his chest imperiously. 'Stay out of our way, got it? You're here to make sure we don't escape, nothing more, nothing less. Don't kill anyone and don't mess with my mission or I swear I will knock you out and leave you in place of the scroll.' She growled. Then she turned to her amused team and nodded her head towards the building.

Hidan followed closely but stayed hidden, following Hitomi's orders. He almost sighed. Despite being the 'guard' of the team here, Pein made it very clear to him that Hitomi would lead the mission. He wanted to see results that Konoha's Team Prodigy could come up with. Hitomi ran across the entrance, seemingly distraught as she faked some tears and sobbed. She tripped herself a few feet away from the entrance and the two guards ran over to her, concerned.

'Are you alright, little girl?' One guard asked, his companion on the other side. Hitomi sniffled and nodded, activating her eyes quietly and thrusting two Palm Bottoms into their chests, instantly knocking them out.

Hidan smiled, impressed with her acting skills. She stood and wiped her face from the false tears, running through the entrance. She cast a wide ranged genjutsu just before the posts of four other ninjas. She stepped out from her place and looked at the four out cold ninjas, frowning. There was supposed to be one more. She crept along the corridor when the final ninja pounced on her, she delivered a swift poke to the forehead, like she did with Kisame, dodging the kunai in her opponent's hand.

The opponent dropped to the floor, in a deep sleep. Hitomi briefly wondered how the village healers would have to work their butts off to open up a chakra point so close to the brain. Hidan chuckled in the darkness and Hitomi raised a brow, looking up at the Jashinist.

'Is that what you did to Kisame? I heard to knocked him out with a forehead poke but I didn't quite believe it.' He said, poking the body with the end of his scythe. Hitomi gave him a warning look and he backed off disappointedly.

'Believe it.' She said, walking on. She smiled, reminded of Naruto's favourite phrase. 'I would've killed him but I had other more important things to tend to at the time.'

'Like what?' He asked amused as they entered the chamber where the scroll was located.

'Protecting my mother. There, the scroll.' Hitomi answered shortly, pointing out the small innocent looking roll of parchment, labeled carefully among the others.

'Security sucks.' Masaru muttered, entering through the other entrance. Daisuke walked in calmly, looking bored.

'Tell me about it.' He grumbled as Hitomi tucked the scroll into her cloak.

'Every mission is a boring one when you don't get to use your music.' Hitomi smirked, gesturing for them to move out.

'Naturally.' Daisuke admitted with an easy smile. Masaru shook his head and the brothers followed their leader, Hidan tagging along behind.

'Your scroll, Pein-sama.' Hitomi presented the object to the Akatsuki leader. Hidan was standing by the door while Daisuke and Masaru stood beside Hitomi, relaxed now that the mission was over.

'We weren't expecting you back so soon.' Pein said honestly, receiving the scroll with a nod and handing it over to Konan who stowed it away for studying later on.

Hitomi looked slightly confused. 'Two days to get there, a day for the scroll and another two days back. The mission was supposed to be longer than five days?' She questioned.

Pein hid a small smile. 'I was expecting a week. It seems we made the right choice in our recruitment. Let's hear your report.' He said, fixing his sharp eyes on the only Uchiha-Hatake.

'Three hours of surveillance, twenty ninjas spread around three entrances, all taken down without difficulty. No injuries on our side and no deaths on theirs.' She stated satisfactorily, feeling pride in her team's performance.

'No deaths?' Pein double-checked, sending a quick glance at a curious Konan.

'My team works as quiet as possible and we prefer avoiding blood because it's tempting to Masaru.' Hitomi explained briefly and Konan smiled, thinking it was adorable how the Kasai ducked his head in embarrassment. 'Our biggest problem was Hidan.'

'Hidan?' Pein said, looking at the religious man who shot the kunoichi a dirty look for getting him in trouble.

'Yeah, he always wanted to kill someone. And he's also irritating. As usual.' Hitomi narrowed her eyes, glaring back at Hidan, catching the look he had given her.

'You're no fun.' Hidan complained.

'I will assign you someone else next time. Well done on your mission, all of you. You are dismissed.' Pein said and they bowed slightly, leaving the room. Hidan remained, knowing Leader-sama wanted to have a word with him.

'Pein-sama.' He said sweetly, imitating the little girl. Konan hid her laugh behind her hand and Pein's eye twitched.

'Don't call me that.'

'Don't play favourites, Leader-sama! She gets to call you by name!' Hidan smirked.

'She's nine, I cannot impress the same rules. Besides, we need them to like it here. It'll save a lot of trouble with this whole prevent their escape nonsense. I held you back to ask you how they performed. You were there not only to guard but evaluate.' Pein explained, knowing that Hidan would've paid attention to that.

'They're good. Fast, clean, efficient. The village wouldn't have found out till morning. She's a good strategist and her comrades obey her orders to the last detail. She makes an excellent leader. She doesn't kill unnecessarily but she's shown that she won't hesitate.' Hidan spoke, scratching his chin annoyed because he had no choice but to speak highly of them.

'Good. I hear the Izumi did not even need to use his music to get the job done and the Kasai has exceptional control over his bloodlust. Very well, you are dismissed. Oh and stop being so irritating. I won't interfere if she attacks you.' Pein said, waving his hand towards the door.

Hidan rolled his eyes and winked at Konan. Pein gave him a deathly glare. Hidan bowed apologetically and retreated. Angering Pein was never a good idea, especially if it was about Konan. Once the door closed behind him, Konan seated herself on the edge of Pein's table. He looked at her with an amused smile, waiting for her quirky antics.

'They're so cute in their uniforms…' She sighed contentedly. 'Like mini-Akatsuki. Hitomi would look absolutely adorable with a flower in her hair.'

Pein smirked. 'You're getting quite sweet for them.'

'They're children. You know damn well, I love kids.' Konan grinned, fingers finding some paper to fold. She smiled sinisterly. 'Don't worry though I'm not getting too sweet, later I'll rip Hidan to shreds. How dare he wink at me like I was a piece of meat!' She puffed up, indignant.

Pein chuckled darkly, agreeing. 'I would have done it but I knew you'd like the honour. After all, he knows you're mine.' Konan leaned down and crushed her lips to his, trailing to his jaw line. He pulled her into his lap, paperwork forgotten.


	28. Chapter 28

**I love Pein and Konan! Catching up back in Konoha, btw!**

Jiraiya had already packed up to leave for the Village Hidden in the Rain. He was supposed to meet Naruto at the gates within an hour so this gave him a lot of time to see Tsunade. He dropped into her office, seeing her looking out at the Hokage Mountains. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled her to him. She smirked as he crushed his lips onto hers in a sweet kiss. She pulled herself closer to him, pressing her busty frame to his body. He blushed.

'Pervert.' She said against his parted lips.

'You can't blame me, it's you after all.' He replied cheekily, indeed thinking perverted thoughts. It was true that she didn't mind so much after he revealed that his books were all based on her beauty.

'You're leaving?' She asked, keeping the disappointment out of her voice. He always kept things interesting, protecting her when she didn't need it, being her best friend and causing weirdness in her village. She traced his red cheek markings instead, thinking to how she watched them grow steadily since childhood.

'In an hour.' He replied, smiling because he knew she was fond of his bold markings and sharp eyes.

'There's a lot we can do in an hour.' Tsunade pointed out. She might as well take advantage of this since she wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

'No rush, Tsunade-hime. I don't mind being late for your sake.' He grinned wolfishly. She laughed at the name he had called her by and kissed her hard.

'Be careful, Naruto.' Hinata said mock sternly, making the fox boy grin widely, kissing the flushed Hyuga princess on the cheek.

'I'll come back to you, Hinata.' He promised. She smiled sweetly and gently pressed his lips to his, leaning on his lean-muscled chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed in pleasure. 'Remember not to wear yourself out.' Naruto warned, after they parted. Her team would be taking on more missions without the other three teams to help out.

'Don't worry about me.' She said convincingly, lavender eyes soft. Naruto's head was getting fuzzy as the shy kunoichi took control of the situation once more, kissing his whisker marks. He blushed happily.

Needless to say, both sensei and student were late in reach the gates.

'You better be back soon, lazy ass.' Temari huffed, curled up on Shikamaru's chest as they lay in the field, stargazing.

'And when I do, you better have improved at Shogi.' He retorted, the comment lacking bite. She smacked his chest playfully. He unwound his arms from behind his head and curled them around her boldly, pulling her closer with an almost exasperated sigh, his toned arms tightening.

They stayed like that in comfortable silence. Temari would be returning to Suna because her host, Shikamaru, would have to go on a mission with his team. She was slightly grumpy; she had no idea when he would be back. But then again, nights like this, when he caught her in his arms… nights like this could last forever. She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. He smiled and smirked at the same time. It looked sexy on him and Temari licked her lips, anticipating a very hot make out session. Nara was a good kisser.

What she wasn't expecting was a proposal. 'Wanna get married?' He asked, looking at her with obsidian eyes.

She spluttered in surprise. 'What?'

'Troublesome woman, don't make me repeat myself.' He chuckled, looking at her expression, feeling slightly nervous inside. This was one of those things that couldn't be calculated and strategized.

'Married?' She wondered aloud, stunned. Was Shika really asking her to marry him?

'Yes. What did you think I was doing on that mission last week? I went to Suna to ask your brothers' blessing. They even put me through a test to make sure I was good enough for you.' He half-complained to her, pressing his lips to her temple, smelling her hair. No matter how long she stayed in Konoha, her hair always smelled of sand, mysterious and elusive.

'Gaara and Kankuro passed you?' She managed to choke out.

'Yeah. But I still had to ask you and I had to do it before I left or it'd be bugging me during the mission.' He said in a low tone, still waiting for an answer.

'So… where's the ring?' She asked expectantly, getting a hold of herself.

'Is that a yes?' He questioned, raising a brow. She sighed dramatically.

'For a genius, you're such an idiot.' She stated, smashing her lips to his surprised mouth. She licked across his lower lip and he parted them in shock, unintentionally allowing her tongue to invade his mouth. He snapped out of it soon enough, arms around her as he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

'Yes. I'll marry you.' She gasped from the heavy kissing, pulling away just enough to say it. He smiled at her face, flushed from the vigorous activity and kissed her again, sliding a ring onto her finger.

'Sai?' Ino yawned, waking up and rubbing her eyes, seeing a familiar figure next to her bed.

'I was looking for something for you.' He said softly, explaining his all day long absence. 'I didn't want you to go without a proper goodbye from me.'

She smiled and pulled him into her bed quietly, not wanting her father to wake up. He held up a rare flower, supposedly one that could not be found anywhere near the village. He tucked into her loose hair and he smiled a genuine smile at the pleased look on her face. She kissed his lips firmly and took his arms, placing them around her as she held on to him. He was so glad the moon wasn't full enough to give her a good look at his face.

'You can be my teddy bear tonight. Make sure my dad doesn't find you, okay?' She beamed, burrowing her head into his chest. He nodded and kissed her hair affectionately, enjoying the warmth in his arms. He would never let anyone see him like this, but she always managed to make him feel… human.

The next morning Team Asuma and Team Gai gathered together at the gates of Konoha at dawn, Neji and Tenten shooting Lee looks of irritation due to his early morning youthfulness in which Gai was encouraging. Asuma lit a cigarette, watching amusedly as Chouji began ribbing Ino about the flower in her hair that she had forgot to remove. She hastily took the flower from her hair and put it in her bag shyly instead of throwing it away. Chouji grinned knowingly.

'Sorry I'm late.' Shikamaru said, yawning as he approached them, his hair messier than usual.

'How did it go?' Chouji asked interestedly. Ino stopped and looked too, beaming expectantly.

Shikamaru smirked and Asuma smiled. Lee looked at him them. 'How did what go, my youthful friend?'

'Oh, Temari agreed to marry me yesterday.' Shikamaru said, hiding how pleased he really was. Lee and Gai exploded in a burst of youthful emotion, expressing his congratulations. Neji and Tenten congratulated him in a less exuberant manner. Too bad his teammates were way too excited with the news.

Chouji nearly knocked him over and Ino punched him in the arm before pulling the tall man down to cuff him around the neck, brushing her knuckles harshly across his head, ruining his hair even further. He groaned in exasperation. 'Troublesome.' He muttered, smiling right after.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ooh, back to the Akatsuki! Some sweet Itachi in this one!**

Hitomi tossed and turned in her sleep, when she finally shot up straight in her bed, she threw her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, shaking all over. She didn't want to wake her teammates, didn't want them to worry themselves over her. She slid out of bed, uncomfortably hot from all her restless movement. She walked out of the door into the living room. It was raining again and it was cold outside in the drafty cave.

She flopped herself on the couch and curled up shaking more from her dreams than the cold, willing herself not to cry. It was just a nightmare after all, it made no sense to cry. They were safe. They were all safe back in Konoha. She closed her tired eyes and hoped hard that she wouldn't dream again. But then, some hopes don't even matter to fate. She drifted to sleep with the chilly wind blowing over her small frame.

When Itachi woke in the middle of the night, simply out for a glass of water, it wasn't in his nature to sleep through the entire night, he heard a labored breathing. He turned around, heading to the living room instead of the kitchen. He peered over the edge of the couch, furrowing his brow as he saw his cousin, shaking worse than a leaf in a blizzard, curled up like a child as she mumbled in her disturbed rest.

He went closer out of curiosity, never knowing her to crash on the couch before and without a blanket on this cold night. She was sweating though and her ninja headband which she never took off, loosened from her leg. She shivered violently and whined sorrowfully. He raised his brows in surprise as he comprehended the words coming from her mouth.

'Don't do it… please… please… Sasuke, wait… Tsunade-sama… save Sakura… he didn't mean to… don't do it, Sasuke.' She struggled, frowning and whimpering as if she was being tortured, tears streaming from under closed eyes. Itachi placed a calm hand on her arm, shaking her lightly, not wanting her to suffer anymore.

She woke with a jolt and because Itachi's hand was still weighing down her arm, she couldn't stifle her cries in time. She scrambled up, confused as to why there was a presence beside her. Itachi tried to calm her panic. She looked so frightened, mismatched eyes wide and trembling violently from her fear. She placed the back of her hand against her mouth, biting on her thumb as she tried valiantly to snap herself into reality.

'Why are you crying?' Itachi asked soothingly, removing her hand from her teeth, concerned that she might bite down too hard. She let him reluctantly, frowning when she heard the words. She pulled back her hand from him using both of hers to hastily wipe away the stray tears.

'It's nothing. Only a nightmare.' She said as if trying to convince herself.

'You said Sasuke's name and the Hokage's and then another girl's.' Itachi explained kindly, careful so that his words would not upset her, having never seen such a vulnerable side to his cousin.

'Sakura. She's the pink-haired girl that was there beside Sasuke when you came for me.' Hitomi said in realization. Itachi nodded, remembering the strong medical ninja that calmed his little brother and healed Akane.

Hitomi wasn't quite sure why she said that. Maybe it was that she had next to no emotional training or that she was shaken up by her dreams or maybe the fact that he was her elder cousin. She didn't really think it mattered at that moment. She looked at Itachi's kind and unknowingly to him, gently smiling face.

'You killed her, in my dream, because she convinced Sasuke to give up trying to kill you. Tsunade-sama couldn't save her and he loved her and Sasuke had no one left, he got so angry and both of you were fighting.' She blurted out quickly, feeling an unexplained wave of trust toward the taller Akatsuki member.

'My brother loves that Sakura?' He asked in surprise.

Hitomi realized he didn't know yet and taking advantage of a way to calm her down, he asked her about it quickly. 'He just decided that he would rather stay with her than leave to get revenge on you. And mother is always trying to tell him that you had your reasons and that you care. He doesn't even get angry, he just plays with Sakura's hair.'

Itachi resisted the urge to smirk. 'How do you know all this?'

Hitomi blushed crimson. 'Spy practice?' Itachi did smirk then.

'I'm glad he's happy.' Itachi murmured, seating himself on the couch beside the leader of Team Prodigy. She stared at him in shock and then she began to bounce. Literally, bouncing and giggling softly on the couch as Itachi watched, amused.

'I knew it! I knew it! You care!' She squealed as quietly as possible.

Itachi waited for her to come down from her high. She hugged her knees, exhausted from her bouncing and interrupted sleep, yawning loudly. Itachi almost chuckled. 'Sleep.' He coaxed her softly.

'Will you wake me up if I have a nightmare?' She asked him hopefully, loosening out into a curled fetal position. He paused for a moment and after a moment's hesitation, he reached up slightly and poked her forehead, nodding.

She yawned again and closed her eyes, going to sleep. Itachi kept to his word but there were no more nightmares, only dreams of her teammates and family in which she smiled peacefully. Itachi thought back to what she had revealed to him, half-wishing he could thank the pink-headed medic for loving his little brother. He turned his head towards a slight sound, seeing a small smile on Daisuke's tired face, though his eyes were bright and awake.

'She was having nightmares, huh? She always does this. I never know why she doesn't let me or Masaru help her. Mostly I think it's because she hates it when she cries in her sleep. That's the only time she hides her tears from us.' Daisuke told the silent Uchiha. He walked towards his teammate, looking down at her sleeping frame. Itachi nodded, recalling how swiftly she wiped away the fallen tears.

Daisuke reached under and picked her up, one arm around her shoulders and the other beneath her knees. She clutched onto his shirt, muttering his name before going back into a deep sleep. Daisuke gave her a slight smile and then one for the Uchiha. 'Thanks for taking care of her.'

The sound manipulator carried Hitomi back to their room and Itachi blinked before snapping out of it and heading back into his room to get more sleep, forgetting about his glass of water completely. All he could think about was how he cared for his cousin just like he did his brother.


	30. Chapter 30

**Whoo! Obito!**

Daisuke sat at the mouth of the entrance, playing his Kugo softly, his teammates leaning against his shoulders. Pain was sitting cross-legged a little ways away, Konan beside him hugging her cloaked knees as she watched her pierced lover make it rain lightly, the two of them enjoying the innocent angelic sounds of Daisuke's music. He ended his melody shortly as Tobi came bouncing to the mouth of the cave.

'Where are you going, Tobi?' Hitomi asked, her mask only covering her mouth and nose today.

'I'm going to go see my friend in the village. Wanna come?' He asked in a childishly excited tone. This was his chance. Pein opened his eyes. Tobi never brought anyone to go see that girl. Maybe he trusts children, he thought.

'Yeah! Let's go guys!' Hitomi squealed at something interesting to do, pulling her teammates to their feet. Daisuke sighed playfully and put his Kugo on his back again, strapping it down. Masaru elbowed him jokingly, seeing through it.

'Wear your cloaks!' Konan reminded, folding a paper flower, this one looking more like a peach blossom. She had created it specially so Hitomi would wear it. Hitomi smiled sweetly and thanked her as the blue-haired woman pinned it into her hair.

'It's cold out.' Pein murmured, agreeing with his partner's statement. Tobi noted the soft tone in which it was said.

Hitomi raced her teammates to the room, donning their cloaks quickly. Shoving them out of the way, she giggled, getting herself a head start despite their protests. She nearly knocked into Kisame, Itachi nudged her a little to the side. She raised her hand in both apology and thanks.

'Bye, Itachi-nii!' She exclaimed cheerfully, rushing away again.

Deidara poked his head out, some clay stuck to his cheek, looking at Itachi incredulously. 'Did she just call you… Un! How unfair! She only calls me, Dei, un!' He said, ducking back into the room. The Akatsuki were having an unofficial battle/competition to see who could get along best with the nine-year olds.

The team followed Tobi over to the village. Hitomi was a little worried because Tobi was being quiet, usual for him. When the nervous Tobi dropped in front of the house, he knocked twice. The door opened immediately and Tobi was yanked in by an unseen force. Alarmed, the team rushed in, only to see a person hugging him tightly. Masaru closed the door as Team Prodigy sighed in relief.

'You brought them! They're so cute!' The woman squealed, dropping to her knees in front of them. Hitomi's eyes widened and gasped loudly, falling onto her butt in shock.

'You… You're Rin!' Hitomi said loudly in shock, unknowingly showing off her eyes. Rin clapped.

'You recognized me! Who told you? Kakashi or Akane? Oh, you look like both of them!' Rin said excitedly, fawning over the daughter of her teammate and former crush.

'You're alive!' Hitomi gasped out, ignoring the older woman's questions. She turned on Tobi. 'You're friends with my dad's believed to be dead teammate?'

'No.' Tobi denied, out of his usual bubbly character. 'She's my wife. Rin Uchiha.'

Daisuke and Masaru caught her shoulders before she could drop herself in surprise but even their eyes popped out. Tobi reached his hand up to his mask slowly, letting them know he was going to remove it. He dropped the swirly orange mask to the ground. Hitomi yanked down her own mask, finding it hard to breath.

His left eyes was shut, seemingly fused so while his other eye was the same obsidian black as her mother's. He looked like he was in a permanent wink. He had the same face as her mother too, as hers. She choked and Masaru patted her back comfortingly. Rin bit her lip watching carefully. Tobi shuffled his feet nervously.

'I don't know if you can recognize me but I'm Obito Uchiha, Akane's big brother and your uncle. Hi.' He spoke.

'Huh.' She breathed out. Suddenly her body went limp, eyes closing. Daisuke picked her up and put her down on the couch checking what was wrong with her. Masaru sighed in relief, realizing she had just fainted.

'Damn. That didn't go too well.' Obito muttered. Rin kissed his cheek encouragingly. She smiled brightly and patted both boys on the head, catching their attention and channeling her calming chakra into them to help them deal with the shock of the information.

'Why don't you boys help me make some nice hot tea? It'll make her feel better when she wakes up.' Rin coaxed, bringing the boys into the kitchen.

When Hitomi woke up, she saw Obito and pounced on him, arms curling around his neck in a tight hug. Rin walked in and poured out some sweet smelling tea, offering a cup of it to the little girl. Hitomi thanked her and sat down, sipping the fragrant tea. She peered up at her uncle. Daisuke and Masaru stared too.

'What do we call you now?' Daisuke asked curiously.

'You guys can call me Tobi since you're used to that.' Obito answered.

'Not that I'm not pleased that Hitomi has more family and everything but why are you two alive?' Masaru asked quietly, sipping his tea peacefully.

'After Rin transplanted my Sharingan into Kakashi, and the boulders fell, I lost consciousness. I thought I died too but someone saved me. I don't know why. There was this old woman and she always wore a cloak, she healed me. She was very good but it was clear I'd never be a ninja again. To give that back to me she performed a healing jutsu that took her life. But all this took months after I'd been injured. I was alone and I couldn't return to the village because Rin and Kakashi would've moved on. I didn't want to hurt them. I tried to stay away but… I missed her.' Obito said sheepishly, blushing.

Rin rolled her eyes fondly. 'I felt someone watching me one night. I managed to catch a glimpse before he jumped away. I wanted to believe so hard that he was alive. So I left. I went to go find it. Damn idiot, it took me three whole months to track him down and once I did convince him to come home, I heard… that I had been presumed dead.'

'Why the hell did you join the Akatsuki?' Hitomi demanded, hands shaking, causing ripples in her tea.

'They told me they were an organization to achieve peace. I joined. When I found out how they were going around achieving this peace, I tried to pull out but the Akatsuki didn't take to kindly to that. Pein somehow found out that I had been seeing Rin. He said he would kill her if I left and when I stayed, he let her live in the Hidden Rain, under the protection of the Akatsuki.' Obito told her calmly.

'We have to go back.' Hitomi stated, pleading with him.

'We'll devise a plan soon enough.' Rin assured her with a smile.

'Come with us.' Hitomi impressed, hope heavy in her chest. Obito ruffled her hair, nodding with a bright smile that reminded her of Tobi.

'In the meantime, how's that stoic ass Kakashi?' Rin asked lightly, grinning playfully as she leaned back into the couch comfortably. Hitomi's eyes lit up. This would be fun.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hehe! Am I awesome?**

'It's been three months since I've seen my baby.' Akane murmured, Kakashi's arms around her tummy, resting on the small little bump there. Their baby. But they had another baby somewhere out in the world unknown to them.

'I know. I'll bring her back.' Kakashi promised. Sasuke spared a worried glance at Akane's direction. Sakura's lively eyes looked sad. She had never before seen her sensei so unlike himself and Sasuke was getting so edgy.

'Why must he take away those important to me?' Sasuke questioned, there was a heaviness in him. Itachi was always taking people from him, his parents and clan and now Hitomi.

'We will find her. She's a strong girl.' Sakura reassured, hating how he looked so upset. They were the worse ones off. Not being able to do anything but stay in the village and take care of Akane.

'This is highly unfair.' Hitomi muttered, eyes activated as she glared at Itachi and Hidan on either side of her in their attacking stances.

'I didn't say it was going to be.' Pein argued from the sidelines, watching as Daisuke struggled to fend off Sasori and Deidara both.

'You love the challenge.' Masaru gritted out, dodging Kisame's sword, keeping Kakuzu where he could see him too. He snarled bestially as Kisame smiled widely, showing off rows of pointy teeth.

'Oh shut up.' Daisuke snapped, breathing hard as he conjured two Sound Walls, one to defend against clay bombs and another to hold off those damn puppets.

Hitomi cast a genjutsu on Hidan, momentarily stopping his attacks, giving her an opening to launch her Sixty-four Palms at Itachi. Too bad he was too fast for her. She spun a rotation as he threw her back, deflecting Hidan's scythe. She continued the rotation, knocking the scythe out of his hands. Once she was close enough, she whipped out her kunai and sliced across his collarbone.

'Missed!' She yelled disappointedly, shooting herself into the surrounding foliage.

Itachi scanned around the area as Hidan retrieved his scythe. Hitomi began assessing the situation. She knew she would never be able to defeat either Hidan or Itachi but she sure wasn't going down easy. Pein would lecture her for it probably. Besides, she wasn't leader for nothing, she wasn't weak. She made two clones of herself and began setting up the chakra strings around the place.

On her signal, her clone dropped onto Itachi's back, flipping him over. Another clone lured Hidan to the centre. Itachi sensed Hidan approaching and realized what was going on. 'Move!' he ordered sharply. Hitomi released the chakra net from above, dropping out from her cover. Only Hidan got caught.

'What the fuck?' Hidan swore, trying to cut through with his scythe.

Hitomi faced Itachi, breathing short fast breaths. Damn she was tired. She activated her Mangekyou Sharingan and shot Amaterasu at him while the two clone charged from behind. It burnt the clones and edge of his cloak because he could manage to dodge the entire attack, forcing him to discard it before it ate up the entire thing. Hitomi swayed, allowing the Mangekyou Sharingan to fade away. She knew how it could damage her sight if she used it for too long, too often.

Itachi looked surprised and impressed, she grinned tiredly in pride. 'Where did you learn that?'

'I stole your scroll.' She panted out, she skipped to the side as her Byakugan as a small blade from Hidan's scythe shot out from his modified weapon. The Jashinist grinned through the lines of the net.

The scythe slipped in through the slit of her cloak and she felt a pressure on her leg, a short screech mixing with the sound of Daisuke's fading music. She stopped and swept away the fabric, revealing her hitai-ate, bound around her leg. It now sported a scratch. A big one, digging through the bottom of the Leaf symbol. She gaped and then she began to shake in anger. Hidan froze.

She screamed at him and despite the rule that she would never hurt someone unable to defend themselves, she cut through the chakra net she had created and in one clean move, cut his head off, given he didn't quite defend himself.

He swore colourfully. Hitomi yanked up his head by his hair, glaring at him with her eyes activated, looking dangerous. Her face was red in anger. She twirled the kunai and pressed it expertly to the centre of his hips on his unmoving body. His face blanched. Itachi was too stunned to do anything and Pein merely stared. How would a nine-year old even know…? Tobi dropped his head into his hands, this was an Akane move. Konan was trying to keep from laughing. Every single male stared at Hidan's impending doom. Daisuke and Masaru's jaws dropped.

'I don't know what's down there but I'm sure I can find it fast.' Hitomi threatened his motionless form.

'Just calm down… put the kunai away, there's no need to overreact.' Hidan said politely for once. Hitomi growled.

'Overreact? You ruined my hitai-ate! That is the symbol of my village, the village that I was forced to leave! I have nothing else to prove myself a Leaf kunoichi! I may be nine but I know what pride is!' She yelled at him, indignant. He cringed and looked at his body.

'I'm sorry! I'll fix it, I swear!' Hidan promised.

'You better…' Hitomi hissed, tossing his head at Kakuzu. 'I'm done training today.' She announced. Daisuke and Masaru ran after her. She spun to glare when they touched her shoulder but they both smiled and she sighed and yawned, entering the cave with her teammates.

'You should've watched where you threw that thing.' Kakuzu said, holding Hidan's head.

'Shut the fuck up and fix me so I can figure out how the fuck I'm going to fix that fucking hitai-ate.' Hidan said, glaring at the masked man.

Masaru opened the door, looking up bleary eyed at a healed Hidan. Looks like Kisame and Kakuzu really drained him. He rubbed his eyes and Hidan got a good look at the ultramarine tattoos, the Kasai being too tired to re-bandage his hands and wrists.

'Are you sure you want to…?' Masaru began before a rough cranky elbow shoved him out of the way. He shifted with an 'oof!'.

'What?' she whined sleepily. The entire team was recovering their chakra. 'Oh it's you.'

'I'm here for your hitai-ate.' Hidan muttered, trying not to swear.

'Bring it back soon.' Hitomi said, untying it from her leg and pushing it into his hands. Hidan sighed as the door slammed.

It took him three entire days to find the blacksmith that could fill in the scratch, re-imprint the symbol and polish it down evenly. When he finally returned to the Akatsuki base, he saw Konan and Zetsu both trying to convince her to wear their flowers. She looked between them undecidedly and laugh. They were trying to up their points on who got along best with the nine year olds, the competition now referred to as the Team Prodigy Competition.

He dropped the shiny pristine hitai-ate into her lap and she stared at it, blinking. He staggered back as the girl clung to his neck, hugging him. 'What the fuck?'

'Thank you!' Hitomi squealed, releasing him and grabbing her hitai-ate, tying it around her leg proudly once more. Hidan's points in the competition rose dramatically.

Hitomi burst into the room beside her own, finding Deidara, Sasori and Daisuke working as three artists, sculpting, carving and playing. All stopped to look at her. She knocked Daisuke flat, his flute flying through the air before being caught by Deidara. She wiggled her hitai-ate down her leg a little, beaming as she presented it. 'Look!'

'Shiny. Like it should be for a first-class kunoichi.' Daisuke said, blushing as Hitomi pinned him to the ground. Hitomi giggled at the compliment, kissing his cheek before jumping up and rushing out the door to show Masaru.

Sasori tapped the daydreaming boy on the head. Deidara knocked him on the head with the flute, both artist smirking at the sound manipulator's face. At least they didn't laugh and tease him like how Kisame did to Masaru went the boy was also attacked by the excited Hitomi in a similar fashion.


	32. Chapter 32

**The plot thickens… :D**

Team Asuma scoured the forest, stalking the tracks of a spy. A spy that had been found out by Shikamaru. They went on, pretending to hunt down the spy. With a deft signal, Team Gai moved it. The hooded figure, narrowly dodged Lee's Dynamic Entry. He followed it up with a series of kicks, forcing him back. Neji attacked from the back and according to Shikamaru's plan, jumped when Tenten pinned him back to a tree. Before he had the chance to escape, Shikamaru used his shadow possession while Ino and Chouji tied him up.

Asuma yanked off the hood and the man smiled, light reflecting off his glasses. 'Kabuto!' Gai exclaimed, recognizing the grey haired medical ninja.

'You caught me. Am I to assume the strategy was planned by Shikamaru Nara? Sorry to say but I didn't use my full strength because this was the purpose of my mission.' Kabuto asked serenely.

'I'll begin the interrogation.' Ino said with a small grin, sauntering over to the bound ninja. His nonchalant smile faltered. 'Willing to cooperate?'

'I was sent by Lord Orochimaru.' Kabuto began but was interrupted by Tenten.

'We know that. You work for him, don't you? Get to the point.' Tenten ordered, twirling her kunai as only she could. Neji suppressed a smile at his girlfriend's attitude.

Kabuto cleared his throat. 'I was supposed to send back information about the purpose of your mission which I assume is to retrieve Team Prodigy. You see, Lord Orochimaru has information you want about the Akatsuki as well as the impending attack on Konoha.'

'What impending attack?' Ino demanded. She always hated it when the captive held back just to mock them.

'What does he want in return for the information? Sasuke?' Shikamaru asked instead.

Kabuto grimaced then. 'His only pupil, Anko Mitarashi.' Asuma bonked him on the head. Chouji laughed.

'Don't play games, why does he want Anko? He was the one who tossed her aside.' Asuma growled, watching out for his friend and fellow Jounin.

'How the hell would I know? I was to allow myself to be captured so I could handle negotiations.' Kabuto snapped, annoyed with the pain in his skull.

'If you're lying, Tsunade-sama will break your balls.' Asuma warned as Gai picked up Kabuto's bound figure.

'What about Hitomi? Our youthful mission was to find her.' Lee reminded, fire burning in his eyes in determination.

'That we will, Lee. But we must warn Konoha about this attack first.' Gai calmed him, flashing a shiny smile.

'This is the Rain Village? Sure fits its name.' Naruto grumbled, his hair getting wet as he watched the village bustle around peacefully, the rain not bothering them at all.

Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to keep quiet ducking into the shadows as four Akatsuki members appeared to walk past. Tobi was pretending to be completely jumpy and bubbly and Daisuke laughed openly at him. Hitomi heard a sharp intake of breath and caught a distinct scent of forest pin. She swept into the shadows, right beside Naruto.

'Looking for me?' Hitomi asked playfully. Naruto jumped and she hugged him, giggling. Jiraiya ruffled her hair, chuckling.

He straightened into a fighting stance when he saw her teammates appear, along with Tobi. Naruto joined him and Hitomi held her arms out wide protectively. 'No.' She spoke.

'Hitomi?' Jiraiya blinked. 'We're here to take you home.'

'I have a plan but the thing is there is information here that I have found out.' Hitomi explained quickly. 'This is Tobi, he's a friend.'

'Hello!' Tobi greeted cheerily. 'We have to watch out for Konoha! You have a traitor in there!'

'It turns out Itachi did have his reasons for the clan's massacre. Danzo Shimura is about to turn against the village, arrest him before he does. He's got an alliance with Otogakure. Itachi was going to kidnap Sasuke in order to protect him.' Hitomi spoke fast.

'You need to warn the village. We will escape from the Akatsuki in time to help Konoha.' Daisuke said, looking behind him for a moment.

'You must leave now. The people here are fiercely loyal to Pein. Go before they notice your presence.' Masaru intoned, flicking his bandage-less wrists. 'You have thirty minutes.'

Hitomi hugged Jiraiya and Naruto one last time before they left. Team Prodigy and Tobi finalized their plans in Rin's house. When the time came for them to escape, she sent Daisuke out first and an hour later Masaru, the plan being to meet on the outskirts of the village one by one over three hours so as not to cause suspicion. She wore her Akatsuki cloak though like her teammates. They had been kind to her after all, becoming her friends. She had Zetsu's latest peach blossom pinned into her hair and on her cloak was Konan's.

She crept into Itachi's room silently, taking comfort in the fact that Kisame was a heavy sleeper. She nudged Itachi once. His obsidian eyes opened and stared at her softly. 'I'm leaving, Itachi-nii.' She told him. They had grown close, accepting that they were cousins. It wouldn't have been right to leave him without a goodbye.

'Konoha.' Itachi stated instead of asked, he did notice some of his scrolls missing.

'I'm sorry I have to. I promised to be back in time to be a big sister. You have to understand.' Hitomi impressed sadly. She pressed her hitai-ate into his hand, a consolation prize of sorts to express her regret over leaving him and the Akatsuki.

She slid off the bed but before she could walk out the door, Itachi was barring her way. 'Get out of the way… please.' Hitomi pleaded, knowing if she fought him, she would not only lose but wake the entire base and compromise their mission.

Itachi bent down and poked her forehead, her forehead protector in his hand. He smiled a rare smile as he tied the hitai-ate around her forehead. 'I'll come with you. That way I can protect both you and Sasuke. Let's go.'

Hitomi had never felt so content in her life. It took a little explaining at the meeting area and Itachi freaked out for one of the few times in his life when he heard Rin call Tobi, Obito. Eventually they got moving, leaving behind the Rain and heading back to the Leaf.

After a lot of convincing, Tsunade ordered a few ANBU to summon Danzo Shimura to see her. It was a big deal to accuse a council member on such vague information that Jiraiya and Naruto had provided her with. An hour later, the ANBU were found dead and Tsunade announced to every single ninja of every rank that Danzo Shimura was a traitor and a missing ninja.

Two hours later, Team Asuma and Team Gai bring her Kabuto and he laughs and tells her the information is useless now that he's gone. Anko is the one to slap him across the face. 'He has an alliance with Orochimaru that could prove beneficial to Otogakure however he has a proposition for you, Lady Tsunade as well as Anko.'

'What? Spit it out.' Tsunade demanded impatiently.

'He will ally his village with the Leaf and swear upon his life to never attack it again. Danzo offered him two Sharingan eyes and there is only one thing Lord Orochimaru wants more than all of that.' Kabuto stated.

'And what might that be?' Tsunade asked, getting ready to punch his lights out.

'He wants his old student back. Anko must agree to go to him willingly.' Kabuto verified. Tsunade paused. Anko stared hard at Kabuto. There was no loathing there, no hate for her sensei, just sorrow.

'Why? He abandoned me! I left my home, my friends and family for him and he threw me away!' Anko commanded him to answer her.

'You don't remember, correct? He didn't leave you. You left on your own. He implanted the curse seal too early and it caused you a lot of pain. He didn't stop you because he believed that Lady Tsunade could end your suffering.' Kabuto explained emotionlessly.

Anko stayed silent and glared at Kabuto, anger radiating out of her as she shook. It was clear she thought he was lying. 'I swear it is true.' He said. Tsunade slumped in her seat.

'He's not lying.' Neji spoke up. 'My Byakugan can see through lies. He wasn't lying.'

'That traitorous snake cares?' Tsunade wondered in amazement, stunned. Jiraiya was shocked too.

'We knew he was fond of you, Anko, you were his only student but we believed it was a lie, that he was heartless.' Jiraiya muttered.

'It doesn't matter.' Anko answered, her voice filled with unidentifiable emotion. 'It doesn't matter whether it's true or not. I will go back to him if it will save Konoha.'

'You don't have to do this.' Tsunade started, getting up.

'It's my choice. Send word back to Orochimaru. Tell him to work with Danzo and lure him to the village and then turn on him. It's a perfect trap. If Konoha and Oto are allied at the day's end, I will go with him.' Anko said, cutting through Kabuto's bonds. No one stopped her, it was her choice.


	33. Chapter 33

**Epicness! Isn't Itachi hot? That's why I came up with ItaxzuneReview!**

The next day after running continuously and half teleporting, Hitomi had to knock out the guards at the gate because they saw Itachi. Hitomi straightened and looked at an amused Itachi. 'We'll go to my parent's house first.'

The squad nodded and snuck over to Hitomi's house, managing to get there undetected under her expert instruction. They crawled in through her window, crowding her room. Hitomi stalked out and spotted Sasuke on the couch, Sakura curled up on his chest. They took care of her mother as promised. She smiled and beckoned to Itachi. The Uchiha went forward and spotted his brother and hid a smile.

They crept to Kakashi and Akane's room, Hitomi went inside and Obito finally removed his mask, hearing his sister's stifled scream. He nudged the door open and Kakashi stared, blinking at Itachi as he held his daughter. Akane gasped and began to cry when she spotted Rin and Obito on the other side of the door. Akane pulled them all in and tackled her brother. Obito caught her as they fell.

'Easy, sister.' He laughed softly. 'Don't hurt the baby.' He patted her tummy fondly. She cried and grinned, clasping his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

'Obito? Rin?' Kakashi spoke, stunned as he held his daughter.

'Aren't you going to give your old teammates a hug, Kakashi?' Rin said expectantly. Kakashi placed Hitomi on the bed and rushed to her, embracing her before giving Obito an awkward one armed hug because Akane was still there.

'So you were with him all this time?' Kakashi questioned Rin.

Rin began her explanations and Kakashi grinned wide when he heard that she had married him. Akane squealed and hugged Rin and congratulated her brother on growing some balls. Wiping away her tears, she finally looked at Itachi who looked back, not knowing what to do. She threw her arm around the Uchiha, squeezing him fondly.

'Welcome back.' She whispered. Sasuke and Sakura burst in the door a moment later and Sakura and Akane moved in case they would have to restrain him from attacking.

'Hitomi!' He called happily. Hitomi jumped up and ran into her cousin's open arms, letting him lift her up and spin her around. He put her down and looked at her seriously before fixing a stare on Itachi.

'Sasuke.' Akane stopped the younger Uchiha before he could say anything. 'He brought her home.'

'Why?'

'To protect my family.' Itachi answered for himself. Sasuke narrowed his eyes distrustfully.

'You've got a lot of explaining to do, brother.' Sasuke said, holding back because he had after all brought Hitomi back.

'Hey!' Obito greeted and Rin turned around to smile at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and stared at each of them before looking at Kakashi. Weren't they his sensei's dead teammates? And Obito was Akane's brother…

'You've got to be kidding me.' Sasuke muttered, leaving Sakura's comforting weight bump his shoulder, he stayed firm though, catching his swaying girlfriend.

'So you're telling me, that Obito Uchiha is alive, Rin _Uchiha_ is alive and Itachi Uchiha has been a good guy all this time and on top of that the Akatsuki are going to come here to retrieve its members?' Tsunade demanded, screaming her frustration. Jiraiya attempted to calm her down, placing his large hands on her shoulders.

'Yes, Tsunade-sama.' Hitomi said, seemingly unaffected by the sheer volume of the Hokage.

'Shizune!' The Hokage screamed again. Itachi fought the urge to cringe. Itachi watched a beautiful girl with dark hair and eyes enter the room, her pale face mustering a smile despite circumstances.

'Lady Tsunade?' She asked politely.

'Escort Obito, Rin and Itachi to the Uchiha compound and help them set up some rooms for the night.' Tsunade instructed. 'Sasuke and Sakura will assist you. Jiraiya and I will inform the people of these developments and prepare the village and its ninjas' for battle.'

Jiraiya sighed. 'I doubt the council will take the news well especially Itachi's returning.'

'But the village will, it's strong enough.' Tsunade retorted. She dismissed the ninjas, Team Prodigy still wearing both their Akatsuki cloaks and their Konoha hitai-ate. It gave her an idea. Perhaps if she could talk to Pein… if the Akatsuki were as reasonable as Hitomi said they were…

Itachi was talking to Sasuke as he walked, explaining what had happened that night and why he had to murder the clan. Sasuke was trying his best to come to terms with things. He believed his brother was evil for years and now he was finding out that Itachi had killed the clan because he was forced to and still managed to save him. His big brother loved him.

'Mother and Father didn't fight me.' Itachi spoke softly, that struck him. Sasuke turned.

'What do you mean?'

'I couldn't do it without telling them so I did and they allowed me to murder them because it was for you. It would've risked too much to allow even one more person to live.' Itachi said. Sakura gave him a sideways glance along with Shizune, both admiring his devotion to his little brother.

'That's why all of them had to die.' Sasuke murmured quietly, no longer angry and vengeful, only wishing to understand.

'I was going to save one other, a girl I loved.' Itachi mumbled, a slight blush tingeing his face. Sasuke looked shock, was his brother's face actually pink. Shizune tried not to giggle. But Sakura did. 'She refused. She cared for you too even though you probably don't remember her. She offered to die for you.'

Sasuke thought back but couldn't remember seeing Itachi with a particular girl. 'I heard another girl also offered to die for you, fighting me.' Itachi said humorously, looking pointedly at Sakura who flushed and stepped slightly closer to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha smiled and snaked her arm around her.

'Yeah, she also stopped me from fighting you.' Sasuke said proudly and Sakura grimaced at all the teasing amongst brothers that was happening about her.

'Children.' Obito sighed with a smirk. Rin elbowed him. After all, he was a freaking five year old at times.

'So Rin, I hear you're a medical ninja.' Shizune said casually. Sakura's eyes sparked. Sasuke and Itachi paid attention.

'One of the best!' Obito boasted proudly. Rin blushed and smacked the back of his head.

'Well my greatest accomplishment was transplanting Obito's eye into Kakashi. But the two of you must be very advanced seeing as both of you are her students.' Rin said, leaving Obito to rub his head, peeking at his wife out of his only eye.

'Both of us are learning her healing abilities but I don't have her strength. Sakura does though.' Shizune said modestly.

'But Shizune specializes in poisons and remedies. She's even surpassed Tsunade-sensei on that aspect. She just doesn't like to say so.' Sakura said with a mischievous grin.

They paused the conversation as they all entered Sasuke's home. Itachi would stay in his old room and Obito and Rin would stay in their parent's room. Sasuke and Sakura went over to help Obito and Rin while Shizune went to help Itachi. He was making the bed, discreetly taking glances at her. She hopped onto a chair to dust off the top of the cupboard. She smiled and hummed to herself as she cleaned.

The chair tipped suddenly with her movement but Itachi was there in a heartbeat, catching her. She blushed and thanked his, moving out of his arms, face red. They went on cleaning in silence, the wind blowing in through the window. A glint caught her eye and she spun to the window, her sleeve pushed up to reveal her senbon launcher drawn quickly. The ANBU held his hands up in surrender and Shizune lowered her weapon.

'I could've killed you!' Shizune admonished.

'The Hokage needs you.' The ANBU said nodding his apology.

'Tell her I'll be right there.' Shizune replied, calming shoving the ANBU out and locking the window. She turned back to Itachi with a sorry smile. Itachi thought it was adorable. 'Do you mind?'

'Please, tend to your teacher. I didn't mean to keep you.' Itachi said politely. Shizune smiled widely at him and skipped towards the door.

She stopped for a moment, Itachi catching the edge of her fingertips. 'Itachi?'

'Thank you for your help, Shizune.' Itachi said with a rare smile and Shizune's breath hitched, she hoped he didn't noticed. He did though.

She blushed and hoped he wouldn't noticed that too. But he is Itachi Uchiha, after all, not very much escapes his attention. 'You're welcome.' She said cheerily, leaving the room at a normal pace before running out of there, her face burning. Itachi chuckled secretively.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ignore the age gap between Itachi and Shizune! I'll fix it soon! :D**

'They're gone?' Pein questioned quietly. Kisame nodded, a bit upset.

'Itachi, Tobi and Team Prodigy have left for Konoha.' Hidan stated, eyes unblinking. Truthfully, he missed the little squirts arguing with him all the time.

Konan's lip trembled once and only Pein noticed. Konan loved children after all. 'Itachi and Tobi did it for her. Tobi took his lady friend as well.'

'They were all very valuable to Akatsuki.' Zetsu sighed.

'They still are.' Kakuzu corrected.

'We need them, un! We're incomplete!' Deidara spoke up enthusiastically.

'Dei's right, the Akatsuki has never been so powerful nor have we gotten along so well before.' Sasori murmured, arms crossed as they stood in Team Prodigy's room.

'We're going to retrieve them. All of us. Prepare yourselves.' Pein said, sweeping out of the room, arm around Konan's cloak covered back.

When Itachi woke in the morning, he did not wonder where the hell he was. He wasn't one of those idiots. But he did lie in bed for fifteen minutes, collecting his thoughts. It was six thirty in the morning and the sun was just peeking out. His body was itching to train. But Kisame wasn't around and based on what Hitomi had told him, she should be at the Hyuga compound. The Uchiha knew better than to go find her.

It left him in a very inconvenient position, wanting to train, not having anyone to train with and then not being able to go back to sleep. Itachi got up quietly and dressed, leaving behind his Akatsuki cloak. It was best not to scare people. He smiled to himself as he saw a hitai-ate on his dresser with a note. He put it on and sighed as he folded and put away the cloak. Team Prodigy would most likely be wearing it.

It was a little strange but once you understood it, it made sense. Though they were forced to join, they did get stronger and they were treated well. They felt a certain loyalty there but then Hitomi's loyalties were first and foremost to her family not even to her village and Daisuke and Masaru went were she did, loyal to her.

Itachi walked silently to the kitchen and began cooking some scrambled eggs and pancakes, knowing both Sasuke and Obito loved them. He set the plates on the table and put a tomato next to one plate and a pear next to the other before cooking his own breakfast. He whirled around quickly, kunai drawn swiftly but saw that it was only Shizune. She smiled.

'I just dropped in to check on you, Hitomi said you wake up earlier than a morning bird.' Shizune teased playfully.

'I didn't mean to trouble you.' Itachi said, apologizing for her inconvenience, tucking away his kunai and flipping the pancakes onto a plate. He placed an apple next to it and pushed the plate to her. She took it before it could fall, looking surprise.

'Thank you!' she said. Itachi looked at her for a moment before turning back to cook more for himself.

'It's no problem.' He murmured.

She waited for him at the table and only ate when he sat opposite her with his own plate. They ate silently for a while before Itachi looked up to meet her curious dark eyes. She paused so he did too, increasingly amused by the Hokage's assistant. Little did she know, he was quietly trying to sense her chakra. It was very… interesting.

'Why do you wake up so early?' She asked finally, finishing her food.

'To train. My usual partner is not present and I do not want to push Sasuke when my return is so sudden. Hitomi is training with the Hyuga and quite honestly, everyone else is either not interesting enough or too cautious of me.' Itachi said with a smirk, gathering their plates. Shizune laughed at his actions.

'And are you always such a proud gentleman?' she chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. He quirked an eyebrow.

'Proud?'

'You speak very highly of yourself.' Shizune spoke, trying to hold back more laughter.

'People speak very highly of me.' He corrected, rolling his eyes as he did the dishes quickly and returned to her.

'Well, since you want to train and no one is available, why don't you train with me? Lady Tsunade won't wake for a few hours. Or perhaps… I'm not interesting enough.' Shizune offered, teasing a little as she stood up.

Itachi looked at her with another rare smile. They were appearing quite often now. 'I suppose we might try…' He allowed, opening the door for her. She gave him a knowing look concerning his chivalry. He merely shook his head and she stepped out, walking with him to the Uchiha training grounds.

The fight was very amusing to say the least. Itachi was holding back and Shizune knew it, using it to her advantage by stepping up her game discreetly. He managed to land several hits on her and she had yet to enough touch him but it didn't seem to deter her and Itachi found himself liking her attitude and determination.

Then something unexpected happened, a senbon flew out from the forest, he narrowly dodged it, a sharp sting caught his other shoulder and he saw a senbon fly past him of the other side. It had been a trigger then. He inclined his head, acknowledging her intelligence. He began to feel weird, his muscles tensing randomly.

'Poisoned.' He stated in an amused tone. Shizune smiled apologetically.

'Not lethal but you should sit before you hit the ground.' She told him. He sat down as she administered the effective antidote.

'You're very skilled with your elixirs and rather fast.' Itachi complimented, impressed.

'You were holding back. Quite a bit too. You know damn well I don't stand a chance against you.' Shizune said truthfully. 'I had to learn speed if my poisons were to work, you see. It's no point if one cut can take a person down in a second if it never manages to hit the target.'

'True. You're very wise for your age.' Itachi said nonchalantly. He was slightly miffed he got hit and Itachi was a sore loser.

Shizune laughed. 'What are you talking about?' He caught the lie. In a few quick hand signs too fast for her to catch, he touched her shoulder and the jutsu faded, leaving behind the appearance of a younger woman. 'Damn.'

'I could sense it.' Itachi whispered smugly. 'You use the same jutsu as your mentor only, you use it to make yourself look like you're older. I'm curious as to why.'

'I wouldn't be taken seriously otherwise! Besides, Lady Tsunade is a drinker and a gambler. Being underage means I wouldn't have been able to follow her many places.' Shizune explained, peeved that he not only found out but undid her jutsu.

'So how old are you, Shizune?'

She huffed. 'Twenty, if you must know. It's pointless for me to undo the justu now, it'll probably confuse people.' Raising her hands to redo the jutsu.

'You're still very clearly yourself, only younger and the jutsu takes up chakra.' Itachi pointed out, keeping emotion from his voice. He wasn't sure why he was finding reasons for her to look like herself. Really it was her choice. She looked at him suspiciously and lowered her hands with a sigh.

'Fine, since seeing me old bothers you so much.' She ribbed, healing the small scratch on his shoulder.

She waved her goodbye and hopped away, going to her duties. Itachi lay back on the grass and stared at the senbon stuck in the earth. It was much like her. Petite and innocent but deadly quiet and actually dangerous; the poison was a nice touch. She was an expert on it after all. He should have expected it and perhaps not underestimated her quite so much. He smiled though and rested peacefully. The urge to train quelled.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hehe… AnkoxOro is way cool… slightly weird… but cool…**

The Akatsuki arrived in Konoha, every single one of them. Quietly they stalked the members they had lost, this time they were all together, having a sort of celebration in the open breezy field. An unmasked Obito spun Rin around and kissed her to the wild cheering of most of the boys and one visibly pregnant Akane.

Pein couldn't help but feel something within him move, seeing his runaway members still wearing their cloaks and rings… except this time with Konoha hitai-ate. Konan spotted the paper peach blossom pinned on her cloak, crafted by her own hand. She covered her mouth so the emotion wouldn't spill out. Pein touched her arm tentatively.

There were many ninja present, celebrating the return of their ninja. The Hokage herself was there beside the Mountain Sage, both laughing as they spoke. They were strong but so were the Akatsuki and all of them were here. Pein signaled for them t move but Akane and Hitomi's sharp eyes raised. Her maternal instincts firmly ingrained, she gathered everyone to her alerting the others to their presence.

'There's no need to hide.' Hitomi said, beckoning for them to reveal themselves. They came out one by one, looking ready for battle. 'You wanted to fight?'

'There's no need if you return with us.' Pein allowed, his Rinnegan focused on Jiraiya and Tsunade.

'And what about my family?' Hitomi demanded. Why did everything have to be so unfair?

'We need all of you with us, un!' Deidara said urgently, pleading with her.

'I need her too!' Akane exploded in a hormone-induced fit. 'She's my baby girl! You can't just take her from me!' She sobbed, Kakashi having to hold her back before she threw herself at the Akatsuki.

Konan's face took on a twinge of pain, seeing the mother's suffering. 'Truly, I am sorry but there is no way around it.'

'What if there was?' Tsunade offered. Jiraiya's face looked on at his former students.

'Speak, Hokage.' Sasori bade, his puppets motionless for now.

'Konoha shinobi and Akatsuki both.' Tsunade said simply. Shizune straightened from her attacking stance in surprise and even Itachi arched his brows.

'You've forgotten our goals clash…' Pein murmured as he gave a tense Naruto a sideways glance. Jiraiya twitched.

'Actually, Nagato, from what I understand only our actions clash, our goals are to obtain peace, isn't that right?' Jiraiya said wryly. Konan stared in shock. He couldn't possibly have known that that was Nagato in Yahiko's body.

'How did you…?' She started, too curious.

'I don't forget my students easily, Konan.' Jiraiya said with a cheeky smile, despite circumstances.

'The Leaf Village's council has been corrupted and cannot be trusted.' Kisame stated, giving Itachi a knowing look. He knew about Danzo very well indeed.

'It's recently been cleaned out, I assure you.' Tsunade said stiffly, remembering her next problem. 'Can't we discuss this?'

Pein opened his mouth but stopped when Hitomi moved to approach him. Both Kakashi and Akane made to grab her but she waved back to them in reassurance. Then she appealed to him. 'Please Pein-sama, this isn't about choosing between the village and Akatsuki, I just don't want to lose my family.'

Pein stared at the little girl, the only member to dare call him by his name and call him out. He struggled internally. Damn it, he wasn't Konan but he did somewhat… soften… for the child. Then a loud bang interrupted them. Tsunade looked toward the village and spotted the Manda. Kakashi swore and Itachi and Sasuke both activated their Sharingan, murderous intent emanating from them.

'What the fuck?' Hidan said, shaking his scythe in frustration.

'It's Danzo, he's here with his own men as well as the Sound!' Sai said from on top of his ink bird.

'Alert the ninja! Evacuate the civilians! The Sound will turn against them once we get there.' Tsunade barked sharply.

'What are they here for?' Kakuzu asked calmly.

'To destroy the village and specifically all the Uchihas.' Itachi muttered.

'Hokage!' Pein called. Tsunade swiveled back to face the leader of the Akatsuki. 'A temporary truce.'

Tsunade nodded gratefully. 'We must watch for Hitomi, Itachi, Sasuke, Akane, Kakashi and Tobi.' She said.

'They're all Uchiha.' Zetsu said in realization.

'Go with them!' Konan commanded. Sasori grumpily muttered something about working with a snake.

'Where do you think you're going?' Kakashi demanded, pulling his wife back. Their Sharingan clashed as they glared at each other. It was just a diversion though, Sakura tapped a spot on her neck and caught her as she fell. Hinata took her away to safety, promising to meet back with her team later.

'Why the fuck are we doing this again?' Hidan muttered.

'Half of the remaining Uchihas happen to be Akatsuki. Deidara and Sasori, go watch over the young artist.' Pein said, referring to Daisuke. 'I don't want the Sound getting ideas.'

The ninjas went towards the direction of the giant snake. Masaru ripped off his bandages, going with Hidan and Kakuzu as they began mercilessly assassinating the enemy ninja. Daisuke jumped off with Deidara and Sasori, those in their way dying beautifully artistic deaths. Hitomi fought alongside Tobi and Zetsu with Rin weaving flexibly between the enemy attacks, barraging them with her medical ninjutsu.

'I want Tobi's wife in the Akatsuki.' Pein muttered, seeing her skill. Konan released her paper shuriken, smiling. She'd finally be able to have a womanly conversation.

'Anything else you want?' Konan asked dryly as her god fixed his powerful eyes on the enemy.

'Kiss you.' He mumbled, distracted by the fight.

'Tease.' She muttered back. 'Oh, look. Sound switched sides.'

And true enough they did. Manda began attacking Danzo's men as it closed off the escape route. Everyone heard his shout of anger as he realized he'd been double crossed. And it was certainly something that was to be talked about for decades to come, the sight of the Sannin fighting together as a team again. Then Danzo unwrapped his eye and arm, revealing his multiple Sharingan.

Itachi let out an angry growl, seeing Shisui, his best friend's eye in someone else's use. The Uchihas joined the battle, indignant at the violation of their clan eyes. Tsunade and Jiraiya turned accusing, exasperated eyes at Orochimaru, knowing it was his doing. He shrugged and continued fighting. Sakura and Tsunade sent their punches to the ground, attempting to make Danzo falter. Hitomi made a grab at him, performing her rotation. Blood splattered but then began to disappear, Danzo appearing elsewhere, unaffected but angry, one Sharingan blinded.

'Izanagi!' Itachi and Tobi intoned, recognizing. Hitomi activated her Mangekyou Sharingan, encircling him with Amaterasu. Tobi and Itachi did the same, bringing out their Susanoo. Sasuke joined in as well with his own moves.

Never before had Konoha seen such power and destruction. Hitomi and Sasuke began to tire down first. Whenever they managed to get him, he'd use one of his Sharingan to perform Izanagi. It was frustrating and Pein and Konan stepped in instead, pushing the bleeding Uchihas to the medics.

Even Pein had to admit, such a man was a formidable opponent. Finally though, it was Itachi who killed him, ripping his head right off his shoulders, eyes bleeding from prolonged use. He looked at Obito, deactivating his perfectly fine one good eye.

'You better teach me how the hell you do that. If my eyes even work after this.' He muttered, trying to wipe the blood away. A familiar hand caught his wrist and a cool cloth touched his face.

'Don't worry. We'll fix up your eyes.' Shizune promised.

Kakashi had already run of after checking on his daughter and his team, looking for his wife. Sakura grinned through the blood on her face as she healed Konan's burnt arm, Pein hovering protectively close, the two partners arguing about whether or not angels protect gods or the other way around. Tsunade came up to Itachi and inspected his eyes, healing chakra already at her hands.

'It's over then.' Daisuke said, plopping himself tiredly beside an exhausted Hitomi. Masaru trudged out next to a blood-drenched Hidan and Kakuzu, his fangs drawn and blood on his mouth, his shaking.

'I think the nightmares are going to come back.' He muttered. Hidan and Kakuzu shook their heads in disbelief.

'Did you know he eats people? He's almost like Zetsu.' Kakuzu grumbled.

'We know it's a possibility. It's in his blood to drink blood.' Hitomi answered, falling back sleepily.

Over on the other side of the area, Tsunade and Jiraiya stood opposite Orochimaru. Anko appeared, yawning widely, looking satisfied with the safety of the village. Orochimaru looked at her, eyes never shifting. She stared at him too. She strode over to him in confidence and he curled an arm around her waist, unable to stop himself. She didn't try and break free. For one of the few times in his life, the snake Sannin smiled a genuine smile.

'Let's go home then.' Anko said, waving her farewell to her friends as she left with her former sensei.

Tsunade turned and smiled as she saw both her students busy healing their injured. She looked at Pein who had his arm protectively wrapped around Konan. Jiraiya was the one who first spoke. 'Well, I must say I'm glad to see my two students all grown up and romantically involved.' Konan gave him a half-hearted glare.

'And you as well, Jiraiya-sensei.' Pein said smoothly, looking at Tsunade who adopted an embarrassed blush. 'Let's discuss an alliance then, Lady Tsunade.'

'Very well.' Tsunade agreed with a smile.


	36. Chapter 36

**REVIEW! :D I suck at fight scenes so sorry if the last chapter wasn't to your liking!**

The negotiations were heated to say the least. Tsunade kicked off a few more council members and Pein banned Hidan from participating. Pein sat down at one end of the table with Konan beside him on the opposite side, Tsunade and Jiraiya sat in similar positions. The rest of the council members and selected ninja were surrounding the table along with the Akatsuki members. Kakashi and Akane were present as well, sitting close to their daughter and her team.

It was a lot about the general rules of the shinobi villages and after much rewriting and affirming stands and morals, they moved on to Suna. They did have a strong relationship with Konoha and yet Sasori was a missing-nin from there too. So Gaara came along with Kankuro, Matsuri and Temari as his bodyguards. The first thing Temari did was to kiss Shikamaru passionately in public view, thankful that he was alive.

Gaara and Kankuro cringed visibly. Sasori blinked. He did not expect the Kazekage to be… a sixteen year old. He regarded the other puppet user, smirking when he saw that he was using the same puppets he created. Kankuro stared back at him and then, elbowed his brother.

'Hey Gaara, he kinda looks like you, huh?' He commented, amused. Gaara sighed.

'Brother, we're not here to discuss the physical similarities between myself and Sasori no Akasuna.' He did smile though when greeting Hitomi, the girl was glad to see her panda-like acquaintance.

'You sure know people, un.' Deidara commented to her.

After more discussions, Suna too became allies with the Akatsuki. Of course, there were more ground rules, such as who Hidan could and could not kill as well as who Zetsu was allowed to eat. Then it was grounds for open suggestions. That was a hell of a lot more fun. Tsunade pointed out they had no medic.

'Yes, I was thinking about that.' Pein said easily. 'I would like Rin Uchiha to become a member of the Akatsuki. I took note of her skills during battle and after. She is indeed formidable. I would also select your two apprentices but I doubt you'll take kindly to that.'

Obito looked worriedly at his wife but she beamed brightly. 'Accepted!' She called out.

'Now in order to accommodate Team Prodigy's alliances to family, village and Akatsuki… and to accommodate my own responsibilities, I shall move Ame and the base closer to Konoha. Objections?' Pein suggested.

There were none. Most of them were stunned that he could move an entire village. When the talks were over, it was a sight to behold, Kankuro and Sasori having a discussion about puppets, Deidara and Sai talking about art, Pein and Konan reminiscing with Jiraiya… The Akatsuki was allied with Konoha and Suna. The Akatsuki walked freely in the village and no one minded one bit.

'Orochimaru, explain yourself.' Anko demanded nonchalantly, dropping the sensei title. He wasn't her sensei anymore after all. The snake Sannin looked at his former pupil, standing beside him close, his arm wrapped comfortably around her waist.

'What do you mean, Anko?' Orochimaru replied with a question. He hated this kind of talking. He wasn't one for words of emotion.

'Kabuto said some very strangely touchy-feely things about why you wanted me back here.'

'All of which are true.' He affirmed evenly, leaning in to lick her neck. She smiled cockily.

'Never thought I'd see the day.' She commented wryly. He smirked, his lips against her neck.

'It's night.' And he was right. Night had fallen.

'You missed me.' She stated smartly, yielding to his expert tongue, arching her head back to give him better access to the sensitive skin he was teasing.

'Yes.' He murmured softly, continuing his ministration. No more words were exchanged that night. But that's okay because actions speak louder than words.

Two weeks later, a couple of days after Shikamaru's wedding to Temari. Pein gathered all his members together. There had been an entire week and a half of Akatsuki secretive romantic stuff all over the place with some members knowing and some not. It was irritating him to no end. He looked at each of his members sternly. Konan giggled behind him, finding it funny that he was getting so worked up over small things such as the Akatsuki's growing number of secret romantic attachments.

'You are all going to tell me in brief terms the status of your romantic lives.' Pein ordered, Rinnegan activated, fingers twitching.

They gaped openly. 'Why, un?' Deidara questioned.

'Because I can't go on dealing with why the hell everyone acts so damn secretive when everyone else knows it's a romantic issue. This place is loaded up on secrets!' Pein grouched.

They grumbled before Itachi picked up his balls and went first, knowing it was futile to refuse Leader-sama when he was acting like this. 'I'm dating the Hokage's assistant, Shizune.'

Everyone smirked and snickered. Sasori cleared his throat pointedly and everyone just stared at him like he'd grown a second head. 'I'm seeing the Kazekage's pupil, Sari.'

Everyone sighed in relief. 'Thank god it's not the other one, Gaara-sama's rather fond of her.' Zetsu intoned.

'I'm kinda going out with… one of the Konoha ANBU girls, un.' Deidara mumbled, flushing red. Hitomi beamed and gave him a knowing smile. The ANBU took an extreme liking to Deidara's explosive nature.

'We're pregnant!' Tobi and Rin exploded in happiness.

'Me too!' Konan burst out, hugging Rin and laughing. Pein ducked his head, almost face-palming himself. He was in for it now.

'Who's keeping the fucking secrets now?' Hidan demanded, pointing accusingly at Pein.

'You guys are so weird.' Hitomi said, amusedly. 'Why's everyone overreacting to a little love?'

Daisuke and Masaru grinned and kissed her cheeks on either side, causing her to yelp in surprise, blushing crimson.

It's been months since then and Hitomi was to turn ten in three months. Shikaku and Inoichi were training Team Prodigy for the upcoming Chunnin exams. Until Ino popped in and grabbed her, screaming about a baby. She ran as fast as she could to the medical core. She spotted Itachi and Sasuke waiting there. She threw herself into them, worried.

'Where's Dad?' She asked, brows furrowing.

'He's in the delivery room with Sakura and Shizune.' Itachi answered calmly. Sasuke cringed when Akane's scream pierced through the doors. Hitomi attempted to run past them. Itachi scooped her up from behind.

'Let me go!' Hitomi struggled in his firm grasp.

'Calm down, Hitomi. Women… scream when they give birth… it's normal.' Sasuke said unsurely as Akane mixed her screams with multiple curses.

'Sasuke's right.' Itachi said, putting her down once she was convinced.

Obito rushed to them, a pregnant Rin still managing to keep up. He whistled when he heard the profanities fly by unfiltered. 'That's my sister alright.' Obito nodded in approval. Rin rubbed her belly and sighed, reminded of what she will have to go through in a few months.

Then a sharp wailing emanated from between closed doors and again Sasuke and Itachi had to stop Hitomi and Obito from running into the room. The wailing stopped after a while and Shizune's head popped out. She looked pleased with herself. She let them in just as Tsunade and Sakura were washing the blood off their hands. Sakura had a satisfied smile on her face; she had delivered her first baby successfully. Sasuke had to pause and blink, he didn't think Sakura had actually had a hand in delivering the child but he recovered soon enough.

Kakashi smiled and stroked his baby's soft dark tuft of hair. Hitomi came timidly behind him, peeking at the baby. Akane smiled proud and tired, holding out the infant. Kakashi instructed her how to pick up her baby brother. She cradled him and cooed softly as the child looked up at her with midnight black eyes that matched her own and most other Uchihas.

She held out the baby to Sasuke who took him readily. The child laughed as Sasuke attempted to rock him, Sakura giggled. He blushed and Itachi took the youngest child of Akane and Kakashi, not a doubt that he too would have the Sharingan. The baby boy tugged on Itachi's hair, making the older Uchiha chuckle. Obito took his nephew, bouncing the baby happily, acting like a five year old Tobi. The baby was passed around so many times they lost count.

Finally, Rin asked 'What's his name?'

'Don't look at me. I named Hitomi already.' Akane said, successfully pushing the job off to Kakashi. The copy ninja rubbed his neck awkwardly, freaking out as he did when under pressure that was not involved in battle.

'Sanagi.' Everyone looked at Hitomi who was nuzzling her baby brother, a blissful smile on her face.

'Sanagi Hatake, it is then.' Kakashi said with a wide grin behind his mask, watching his daughter hold her brother lovingly.


	37. Chapter 37

**I love this awesome story! :D**

The Chunnin exams were coming up within the month and Team Prodigy was busy. Damn busy. Between Akatsuki missions, Konoha missions, training and the most taxing of all… babysitting. Masaru attempted to soothe Sanagi, rocking him as Daisuke tried to keep his cool while playing a lullaby. The baby screamed sharply, causing Daisuke to screech the note. Both brothers swore. Sanagi was one tough cookie. Kakashi and Akane were out doing god knows what and Hitomi was watching pregnant Rin and Konan back at the base until the other members came back from the meeting.

Konoha and Suna were getting pressured by the other Kages to give up their alliance with Akatsuki so they could arrest their respective missing ninjas. Thank god, Tsunade and Gaara weren't budging; they didn't need war to add to the pile. Thankfully, Hitomi chose that time to sweep into the room, stealing her little brother from Masaru's incapable hands.

'Hello, Sanagi. Did you miss your big sister?' She cooed, hushing his loud cries. The child laughed and wriggled, patting her hair and holding it to his face. She giggled at him.

Daisuke and Masaru collapsed on her bed, watching their teammate's big sister pride kick in high gear. Sanagi was one of those babies that you couldn't leave alone… not cause he was a baby but because he was one of the few remaining Uchiha and many were out hunting. It would be a stupid move to attack Sanagi though, there were too many skilled ninja that were willing to kill said attacker.

'You both suck. You can take down twenty ninjas each no problem but you can't handle my baby brother?' Hitomi teased, kissing Sanagi's chubby face. Daisuke and Masaru stared at her incredulously.

'Do we look like the motherly type over here?' Daisuke demanded, sinking his hands into his hair.

'Yeah. Besides, it's your brother. No other baby would be so difficult.' Masaru muttered, combing his fingers through his dual-coloured hair which had been yanked on harshly by the child.

Hitomi laughed as her team continued to complain about babysitting duties. Sanagi seemed to love the sound of her laughter. He loved about almost everything about his elder sibling. 'We'll see what you say when Konan and Rin have their babies.'

Masaru and Daisuke blanched. Konan and Rin were handfuls themselves, unlike Akane, they were both very heavily pregnant and prone to… emotional imbalance. Both Pein and Obito were whipped. Daisuke and Masaru shook their heads and the team started discussing possibilities and plans for the Chunnin exams. Word was that the girl that used to be mean to Hitomi back before their Genin days… had somehow made it to the Chunnin exams too.

'Maybe she has some special justu thing. I should up my training with Itachi-nii. His genjutsu abilities are amazing.' Hitomi said wistfully. He had become ANBU captain at age thirteen. She wanted to beat that score.

'You've already upped your training with each member of the Akatsuki, not to mention our senseis and Lord Hiashi.' Daisuke argued, shaking his head. 'Don't burn yourself out.'

'He's right. It's us who need to step up. We need your help, Hitomi. Compared to you we haven't improved much in our special skills.' Masaru said quietly, agreeing with Daisuke.

'You only need help thinking about ways to use your sound, Daisuke… I actually have an idea about how you can get more tattoos, Masaru.' Hitomi said with a mischievous glint in her uncovered eyes.

'Are you sure she's not…?' Daisuke tried to ask his teachers before a scream cut him off. Daisuke managed to make a sort of multiple slicing technique from his waves of sound and his dummy was ripped to shreds already. Hitomi was trying out a new theory with Masaru.

'I'm sure she won't go too far.' Inoichi assured him but gave a certain look to Shikaku. Shikaku cringed as another agonized scream burst through the supposedly sound-proof doors.

Itachi and Kisame were recruited today to hold down Masaru while Hitomi went on with her 'procedure'. In all fairness, she tried to warn him but he was too determined about getting more tattoos. Itachi and Kisame were also there in case the pain drove Masaru to accidentally savage his own team leader for the torment she was causing. Suddenly, Masaru roared and loud bangs were heard along with multiple exclamations of jutsu being used and colourful death threats. Then the snarls and growls died down and Kisame opened the door.

He looked at the dubious worried faces of senseis and student and gave a toothy grin and a thumbs up. Hitomi came out looking pleased and a little bit irritated and regretful. He clothes were torn to shreds in several places as well as being charred and drenched. Masaru followed afterwards looking tired and satisfied but like Hitomi, also looked annoyed and apologetic. His clothes were in a similar state but his forearms gleamed with the magical blue glow of new Kasai clan tattoos. The sapphire kanji lined two rows for each forearm from elbow to the tattoos on his wrist.

Itachi came out last, looking disapprovingly at his cousin. 'You shouldn't have stood so close. He nearly ripped your throat out.'

'We should've chained him to the wall.' Hitomi muttered, eyeing her outfit. Thankfully they had left their cloaks in the other room.

'Well what did you expect me to do? Get up all smiles and hugs?' Masaru asked sarcastically, his fangs still out.

'What the hell happened?' Daisuke demanded, staring at the state of his teammates.

'Your brother tried to kill me.' Hitomi grumbled, yawning.

'She used Tsukuyomi on me. Repeatedly. For hours.' Masaru retorted with emphasis.

'I got him the damn tattoos. And he's full on chakra because of it! I think I'm on empty. _I need sleep_.' Hitomi moaned, her voice fading. Daisuke lurched forward and caught her tight before she could fall. Daisuke swept back her wet hair, searching for the signs as Hitomi had thought her team.

'Passed out.' Daisuke declared with relief.

Itachi picked up his cousin and jumped off to send her home. Kisame stayed explaining the process that Masaru had to go through and the new level of power and jutsu available with the new tattoos. He also had to explain the extensive damages to the room they were working in. Daisuke smacked his brother on the back hard, causing Masaru to cough abruptly and glare at him.

'You are doomed.' Daisuke said, flicking his hair out of his face coolly.

'Why?'

'I'm sure you'll guess who's going to be stuck babysitting Sanagi because he couldn't control his temper.' Daisuke smirked.

'But she used _Tsukuyomi _on me!' Masaru spluttered, showing an exceptional amount of emotion.

'She tried to warn you. You didn't listen.' The violet-eyed boy pointed out.

'You always take the pretty girl's side.' Masaru complained, forcing his cool brother to blush crimson.

Itachi went to the Hatake residence only to see a note, informing others that Kakashi had just left for a mission and Akane had gone to take Sanagi for a check-up. Itachi sighed. He couldn't very well just leave her in there alone… He jumped away on the rooftops, changing direction to the Uchiha compound. That place was practically her second home anyway. He slung her over his shoulder gently to open the door.

He wasn't prepared for the sight that attacked his eyes. Sasuke straddled Sakura, rubbing their hips together sensually as she fisted her hands in his dark hair. Her neck was arched up, allowing him to tease the skin there with his lips. Itachi's composure fell and he gaped openly. How can they do this without at least locking the door? He will never look at that couch the same way. Sakura moaned loudly and Sasuke growled. That snapped him out of his shock.

'Sasuke!' Itachi semi-yelled, praying that Hitomi would not get up at the moment.

Sasuke paused for a split second and then his head shot up and the two red-faced brothers stared at each other in horrified surprise. Sakura's eyes widened and she flung a pillow over her flushed face embarrassedly, cursing her hormones frantically. Sasuke realized he was still straddling Sakura and moved of softly, trying hard not to draw attention to the conspicuous bulge in his pants.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Sasuke, I think… once I put Hitomi down, we're going to have to have the talk…' Itachi muttered, dreading the words spewing from his lips. He had hoped Sasuke would have been taught to be a proper gentleman but then he remembered Kakashi was his teacher and Naruto was his teammate.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Sasuke exclaimed, face reddening even more.

'You nearly took advantage of Sakura.' He pointed out.

'I wasn't going to go that far…'

Itachi gave his pants a short but meaningful glance and walked up the stairs, setting his cousin down on his bed. He closed the door and briefly wondered if he could trust Tobi to give Sasuke the talk. Hell, anything was better than to have to talk about sexual relations with his little brother…


	38. Chapter 38

**Whoopee!**

The Chunnin exams arrived and Hitomi helped her teammates through the first exam with her Sharingan and Byakugan, passing them the answers by some well placed strings. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at her as she exited the hall with her team. She smiled back secretively. They received an Earth scroll for their second exam. Anko Mitarashi was not here to host the exams though she would be watching with Orochimaru during the final exam. Akane took over her proctor duties. She was much more active, eager to burn off all her pregnancy weight. Sanagi was being babysat by the Akatsuki today because Kakashi was in the Lightning Country with Team Seven for the Jounin exams.

'Depart!' Akane barked out.

Hitomi and her team darted into the forest, scouring the area as they moved, making sure not to collide with any other team. They climbed a high tree and waited, Hitomi scanned the area using her Byakugan, quickly locating a team from the Rock Village, protecting their Heaven scroll by creating copies of it and hiding it with each member.

'Rock Village nins, two hundred metres south, three minutes.' She intoned.

'Ambush?' Masaru suggested quietly, tucking his arm bindings into his bag.

'I don't like revealing our abilities so soon but there's no other option. I can't tell which is the real scroll.' She said, furrowing her brow.

'Not true. They have to rest sometime. I can knock them out quietly with my silent sleeper jutsu. They won't even realize what hit them because their brains are already shutting down for sleep.' Daisuke said, bringing out his flute. 'They'll have someone on watch but you can just cast a genjutsu on that one, Hitomi.'

Hitomi grinned and nodded. Sometimes, his plans were so simple they were genius. Moving swiftly, they surrounded the team and waited for the opportune moment to strike. As the sun began to set, the team of Rock Village ninjas yawned. A boy with tan skin took the first watch. Team Prodigy put their plan into action. Daisuke lifted the flute to his lips and at the exact moment the first note left the instrument, Hitomi cast her genjutsu. The boy fell to the ground, out cold. The other two were completely still, as if they were dead.

Wasting no time, Masaru leaped down and snaked threads of chakra around each scroll, using a Revelation Spell, forcing all scrolls but one to return to their original form. He tucked away the scroll and the team started moving towards the tower immediately, desperately wanting to get out of the forest. They ran the entire night, finally walking in the tower gates at dawn, laughing wordlessly through their tired states.

'They're going to wake up and freak out!' Hitomi chuckled, gasping.

Daisuke nodded fervently, panting and laughing in between. Genma poofed into existence and gave them an amused expression, playing with his senbon. He passed them, telling them that they still had four days before the continuation of the exams, advising them to rest. They entered a room and each flopped on the bed, asleep within seconds.

The remaining four days were filled with excited training, enforced by Hitomi and relaxing moments, enforced by their senseis. They entered the arena and listened to the words of the proctor, Temari. They went up to their place, looking around at those who had made it this far while scanning the area for potential opponents. Immediately, Team Prodigy noticed the long haired girl that approached her team trailing behind.

'Who would've thought runts like you three would be able to get in Akatsuki? They must've lowered their standard.' Miko asked snidely, the boys behind her snickering. She was the bully girl from the Academy.

Inoichi and Shikaku watched quietly. Hitomi raised a fine brow. 'What's it to you?'

'As glad as I am you removed your freaky self from the Academy and revealed another two freaks, even I wouldn't have gone so far as to betray the village.' She spat, looking disgusted at their red and black cloaks.

'In case you haven't heard, Akatsuki is allied with Konoha now.' Hitomi said, irritated, hiding it well. Daisuke and Masaru kept expressionless but paid attention in case their leader snapped.

'Don't try to redeem yourself, weakling.'

Hitomi's eyes activated in anger, she advanced a step. Daisuke and Masaru stood worriedly. But Hitomi held herself back. 'I'm far from weak. Now beat it, I'll deal with you later if we get matched up.'

And with that Hitomi turned and walked back to her senseis, sitting at their feet and watching the matches, taking note of their fighting styles. She noticed the tan boy from the Rock Village her team had stolen the scroll from. It was impressive that they had made it. Unfortunately, Hitomi wasn't paired up with Miko. She was instead put up against a young girl from the Rain Village. The kunoichi bowed respectfully, knowing the strength of the Akatsuki. How could she not? Pein was the leader of Ame after all.

Hitomi smiled and bowed as well. The girl's jutsu was to rain down senbon, which was useless in the face of Rotation. She fought hard but Hitomi won easily. The same was said for Daisuke, he merely had to play a simple melody, slicing up his opponent. Masaru didn't even get a chance to fight. His opponent took one look at the glowing tattoos and forfeited the match. Masaru sighed as Daisuke laughed at his bad luck. Hitomi smacked her hand to her face in exasperation.

They were the only team to have all three members win their matches. One of Miko's teammates broke an arm and cracked a few ribs and Temari had to stop the match before he got killed. Miko fought last and gave Hitomi a proud look before proceeding to beat up her opponent. Her jutsu was impressive. The ground shook and broke, messing up the arena badly. Earth Release…

Again, Temari stopped Miko from killing the Cloud ninja, whipping out her fan and blowing her out of the way. She picked up the injured boy and handed him over to paramedics, shooting Miko a glare. Miko brushed it off, returning to her team. Hitomi didn't recognize her sensei but he was pretty pissed off at her. She didn't even bother. Secretly, Hitomi knew that what she had done was foolish because now everyone knew her earth jutsu.

Temari stepped up and called the remaining ninjas down, making them pick from the box. Hitomi hid a smile, seeing her paired against Miko. Miko grinned to herself too. Daisuke was to face a girl from the Sound Village. She looked at him and blushed slightly, waving to him. He adopted a shocked look as Masaru nudged him jokingly. Hitomi brought their attention to Masaru's opponent, the tanned boy from the Rock Village.

After they were dismissed, Inoichi and Shikaku congratulated them and reminded them to plan out their month long training wisely. Suddenly the tanned boy approached, looking serene and friendly. Masaru turned to face him curiously. The boy looked first at Hitomi and it didn't go unnoticed by the two boys on Team Prodigy.

'Hey, you're the team that took our scroll right? That was really sneaky.' He complimented with a smile. Daisuke blinked.

'How did you know?' Hitomi asked, amused.

'Your friend there with the music didn't quite manage to get my teammates at the same time. The girl on our team picked it up but she couldn't resist the sound.' He grinned, shrugging. Was that pink on his cheeks? Daisuke scratched his head awkwardly while Masaru just watched for more confirmation.

The tan boy laughed joyously. 'Oh, my bad, I forgot, the name's Tsuyosa. I just wanted to tell you I'm looking forward to our match!' He directed at Masaru, extending his hand.

Masaru shook his hand, slightly surprised at the Tsuyosa's behavior. 'Masaru, same here.'

His team called back to him and he ran off, leaving Daisuke and Masaru looking at his back semi-suspiciously. 'He seems nice.' Hitomi commented. Both boys blinked wordlessly. She sighed and dragged them out, a craving for ramen starting up.

Team Prodigy had split in several different directions for their training. Daisuke was going to split two weeks for Akatsuki and the Sound Village and Masaru was splitting his time between Akatsuki and some secret Kasai place that no one seemed to know about. But no one had more split time than Hitomi. She had big plans and not all was made aware to her senseis and mother.

She had sweet talked Neji and Tenten into helping her with a Hyuga style jutsu theory, she couldn't ask Hiashi because he'd forbid her from learning it. But that was only week one. Another week would be spent in the Uchiha compound where Tobi, Itachi, Sasuke and Akane were going to be advancing her skills. And the two remaining weeks were the big secret. She still had to find someone that could help her. She had become inspired while watching Shikaku and Shikamaru spar together, eyes following the shadow's movements. She had done a lot of research just to come up with the theory, she was still missing the method.

She knocked on Sasori and Deidara's door and the blonde Iwa ninja answered, admitting her inside. Sasori was imbibing a puppet's weapons with poison, Hitomi recognized it as the one with her eyes. Sasori looked back and smiled, looking slightly suspicious. Deidara flopped onto the bed, clay spread all around him.

'What did you want to ask?' Sasori questioned quietly, focused on the puppet.

'How is it done? Body transformation? Are both of yours the same?' She asked bluntly. Sasori turned away from him work, giving her his entire attention. Deidara stared at her with such shock. She blushed slightly.

'No they're not. My transformation was very complex and took many years before I managed to replace my body parts with puppet parts and years after that to create a chakra network through the wood that would be similar to my human body.' Sasori answered, eyes unblinking. Hitomi nodded understanding, she faced Deidara expectantly.

'My hand mouths took a couple of days at best and the one on my chest took double the time, un. It's there by surgery and wasn't my whole body like Danna, un. And I only connected nerves not created a chakra network. I think it's different for everyone, un.' Deidara said thoughtfully.

'What are you planning?' Sasori demanded, eyeing her. She bit her lip.

'I had this theory but I need help on how to do it. There are too few people with the knowledge.' She answered. Deidara's blue eyes blinked twice.

'Body Transformation Jutsu is kinjutsu, un. You know… forbidden, un.' Deidara murmured in his clipped Iwa accent.

'Yeah…' She muttered slowly, looking down at her feet adorably, nibbling in her lip as she shifted cutely. There was a long silence as Deidara and Sasori fought against their adorable little fellow Akatsuki member.

'Pein.' Sasori said, losing. He turned back to his puppet. Deidara glared daggers at him.

Hitomi kissed his wooden cheek in thanks, making the two men sigh in defeat as she swept out of the room. She snuck past Rin and Konan who were tickling her little brother, making him giggle in joy. She entered Pein's room. He looked up at her from his scroll, waiting for her to say something, his pierced face indifferent.

'Sasori said you might be able to help me with a certain jutsu, Pein-sama.' She whispered silently. He arched and eyebrow but there was a guarded sparkle in his eye.

After lots of explanations and pleading, Hitomi finally got herself a new teacher. She passed him a scroll which he opened the instant she left, allowing himself to smile at the genius of her jutsu. Not even the Nara clan had a shadow jutsu like this one. No doubt they will want it… if she succeeds… But then again, Pein was helping her so she probably would.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ooh… kinjutsu! Because really? What Naruto fanfic would be complete without them?**

Pein, though he rarely showed it and never to her, cared a lot for each member of Team Prodigy. So even though he agreed to help Hitomi master the Body Transformation Jutsu, he wouldn't have if he wasn't completely positive he could keep her from messing it up. He spent days perfecting her theory to the smallest detail, postponing his other work to help her. He didn't even tell Konan, she was way too hormonal and motherly to think of it objectively.

Once he was satisfied, he summoned Hitomi to his study room and sealed them inside. Her transformation was much like Konan's, only designed to be quick and temporary for as long as the user wanted it and easily reversible at moment's notice. The problem wasn't transforming her body, though that too was difficult, the problem was doing it fast enough and then undoing it just as swiftly.

Three days before the final exam, Hitomi kissed Pein's cheek and hugged him, exiting his room with a smug smile. She wouldn't tell anyone about it and her teammates didn't pressure her though they noticed Sasori and Deidara giving her nervous looks. Team Prodigy re-bonded for the remaining days, sparring and trying to beat the uneasiness out of each other. In a fit of excitement and trust, the three revealed their jutsu, surprising each other with the amount of kinjutsu involved.

They opted not to tell their senseis just yet then. The Chunnin exam festival was being prepared for, lanterns and flowers decorated the streets and Akane firmly dragged her to the Akatsuki base where Konan and Rin were waiting with a very pretty kimono and… make up? Akane smiled and shoved her daughter into the bathroom where she found peach blossom soap and shampoo. She sighed and bathed quickly, stepping out of the bathroom, she allowed the three women to dress her up.

The kimono was shiny black with the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the back and a white sash around the waist. 'Kakuzu made it for you.' Rin said happily, drying up her hair.

Akane snatched her mask before she could even think about wearing it. She looked into the mirror with a small smile as her mother pinned up her silver locks. Moving her hands swiftly, she transformed her Byakugan eye to look exactly like her normal eye. Konan arched her eyebrow as she approached with makeup.

'I would've liked to believe that I could be beautiful even with mismatched eyes but then I know I'm not.' Hitomi explained, barely a hint of sadness in her voice. It made Akane a little sad, she had always thought her daughter beautiful.

Konan smiled and kissed her forehead, applying very light black eye shadow before tucking it away and quickly folded a paper peach blossom on her belly, pinning it to the front of Hitomi's kimono. There was a knock on the door and Rin waddled over to the door, returning with the actual flower, produced by Zetsu. She handed it to Akane who pinned it to her daughter's hair. Hitomi ducked her head shyly, not daring to look in the mirror. Rin tilted her chin up.

She saw a pretty little girl with the blackest eyes ever, her silver hair falling slightly to partially obscure her face, she pushed it back and smiled hardly recognizing herself but feeling pleased with the results all the same. Akane kissed the crown of her head lovingly.

'There's my beautiful little girl. Now you're all ready for the festival. Have fun, alright?' Akane said, stroking her daughter's smooth cheek. Hitomi nodded and thanked the three mothers with hugs, walking out to see her teammates dressed up and waiting for her.

Hidan whistled playfully from the living room, Sanagi gurgling happily at her. Pein gave her a rare smile and Zetsu and Kakuzu gave her a thumbs up. Kisame gave her a toothy grin and she adopted a pretty blush on her cheeks as she walked in between her teammates to the festival. She didn't miss the way their smiles lingered on their faces.

'You look great, Hitomi.' Masaru said quietly to her.

'Beautiful.' Daisuke agreed, trying to hide his own blush. She smiled at them and talked freely, playing around at the stands and dancing in the street, determined to have fun.

She giggled and laughed as she pointed out other dancing couples who's men were reluctant to join like Neji, Shikamaru and Itachi. Team Seven would've been here but they were still going on with their Jounin exams with Kakashi in the Lightning Country. She even spotted Lee, spinning around with a civilian girl who beamed as bright as the sun. Sasori and Deidara were there too, dancing away with their girls.

Team Prodigy nearly fell over when they saw their senseis dancing hesitantly with their wives. Choza let out a booming laugh. Suddenly, Tsuyosa was spotted and Hitomi's teammates shared a look. Daisuke distracted him from Hitomi while Masaru whisked her away, hiding behind a bush. Hitomi laughed breathlessly and turned to face Masaru, not knowing he was staring at her and definitely not noticing the lack of distance between them. Their lips met and their eyes widened in shock. They stayed still for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, well aware that their mouths were slowly exchanging warmth.

Both pulled away, flustered. Hitomi touched her warm, damp lips. Who would've thought Masaru would be her first kiss? It was a strange sensation, not unpleasant but she was too shocked to really register it. 'Sorry.' Masaru muttered, his face red.

'It's okay.' Hitomi squeaked out. They met Daisuke on the rooftop to watch the fireworks. Masaru excused himself rather shyly, taking a turn at leading away Tsuyosa. It was no secret that the Rock ninja fancied Hitomi.

They looked up as the fireworks erupted. Daisuke more watched the colours light up Hitomi's face. She really was beautiful. Daisuke leaned in subconsciously and Hitomi noticed, turning to face him. He froze, realizing there was only one measly inch separating them. Hitomi blinked in surprise but to Daisuke, it only brought his attention to her dark eyes. She stared into his and before she knew what she was doing, she closed her eyes and leaned half way in consent. Daisuke closed his own eyes, leaning in, going on instinct alone.

They kissed under the explosion of sparks and colour, lips moving together. They broke apart slowly and both blushed, Hitomi looking down. Daisuke's hand instantly tilted her head back up and he gave her a reassuring smile, not knowing that his violet eyes were drawing her into its mysteriousness.

They watched the rest of the fireworks and when Hitomi went back home that night, she blurted everything out to her mother who squealed in joy and strongly advised her to not tell Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke or really any other man. Men wouldn't understand. They'd just get overprotective. When Hitomi washed up and changed for bed, she fell asleep with a smile, glad for both kisses she had received, not a single worry for the exam present in her mind.

In the huge arena, Hitomi looked around at the roaring crowds, easily picking out the Akatsuki together with their significant others and her parents amongst them. She heard clearly Naruto and the rest f Team Seven cheering openly. She smiled and waved, looking around once more, trying to locate more familiar faces.

At the very head sat three figures with their guards for today beside them. Tsunade sat in the center with Jiraiya resting his arms on the top of her chair. To her right was Gaara with Matsuri standing by his side, an excited look on her face, on the left was Orochimaru who was there to officiate the alliance between Sound and Leaf and Sand, Anko leaned casually against the arm of his chair.

The fighting commenced, Tenten being the proctor for the first round of fights. She analyzed every opponent that fought and when the third fight came, she squeezed Masaru's arm before he jumped down. He tugged her into his arms for a brief moment, hopping down to face Tsuyosa. The match was very taijutsu based, it was clear to most that Masaru was only fending him off, allowing him a chance to display his best.

Tsuyosa took advantage of that but he knew he lost when Masaru slammed his palms to the ground, making ropes of chakra spring up from the ground under Tsuyosa, quickly catching the boy's limbs. 'Earth Beast Spell!' Masaru called out and the ground broke open, forming sharp teeth and prominent fangs, the strings dragging Tsuyosa into it before the ground closed around him, burying him to his neck.

'I give!' Tsuyosa said, impressed. Tenten called the match and Masaru released him, even helping him out, the two walking out of the arena. Right after that was Daisuke's match. He leaned in and kissed Hitomi's cheek quickly before jumping down to the arena. The Sound kunoichi fought valiantly, not letting up for a second despite her obvious crush on Daisuke. He let her barrage him with her senbon, bells ringing. It didn't affect him at all due to the Sound Barrier he had conjured. Sweeping his Kugo with a strum of its strings, he knocked away the remaining senbon. Then he looked at her with soft eyes and she froze for just a moment.

He sang in a mysterious tone, playing a delicately deceptive symphony on his instrument. Her eyes glazed over and she smiled as if in a state of bliss, raising her hand happily and admitting defeat with a pleased sigh. The moment he stopped the song, her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Daisuke apologized and picked her up, taking her to the infirmary. The final match of the first round was her own and she went down confidently.

She was planning on giving her all for this match, calculating that the chances of having to fight one of her teammates if she won would be too high. Miko smiled smugly. 'Ready to lose, freak?'

Hitomi said nothing but smirked a typical Uchiha smirk and took her place. 'Earth Style: Earth Shaker!' She yelled, causing the ground to break and tremor, wreaking the ground.

Hitomi jumped high, hands already moving. 'Fire Style: Burning Hell!' She exclaimed, engulfing the entire area with fire. Miko rose up on a platform of earth, slightly singed. She infused her kunai with chakra and sent them at Hitomi. The Uchiha-Hatake used her new Hyuga style jutsu then with a grin.

'Gentle Fist Art: Fire Rotation!' Blue chakra mixed with fire formed a protective circle around her, not only melting the kunai but also burning Miko a bit more. Activating her Mangekyou Sharingan for a moment, she cast Amaterasu around Miko, close enough to disable movement but not enough to effectively burn her to a crisp.

All according to strategy, Miko tried make the ground crumble and bury Hitomi from the outside. She moved her hands swiftly, not seeing the looks of shock on the crowd's faces. 'Body Transformation Jutsu!'

Her body darkened, flattening, falling to the ground till she was nothing more than a shadow. She drifted easily across the broken earth, crossing Amaterasu easily. The fire had no way of burning a shadow. Miko threw her weapons frantically, fear evident in her eyes. But the weapons could not hurt shadows after all. This particular transformation was to protect Hitomi and was not at all an offensive jutsu as she couldn't use any of her techniques in this form. It was merely for escaping purposes. But… Miko didn't know that.

'I forfeit! Get her away from me!' She screamed in terror. Tenten flipped into the ring of fire and out again, taking the terrified girl with her. She deposited her with the medics before calling the match. Hitomi transformed back into her human form and dispelled Amaterasu.

The second round would begin tomorrow and true enough, everyone was demanding where the hell she learned that jutsu. She gladly handed the scroll to her Nara sensei, Shikamaru going through the whole thing mentally. Kakashi was giving his daughter the look and so were most of her family members. Sure they were proud but secret experimental kinjutsu was secret experimental kinjutsu. And hers was much worse compared to her teammates.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hee hee! I'm so high in the sky!**

PART ONE

True to her plan, she smiled as she faced a slightly shaking nervous ninja before raising her hand. Neji smirked and proclaimed her forfeit which was surprisingly followed by her teammates' forfeit. They too had the same plan and didn't intend to move on without their leader. They would have to wait to see if they had made Chunnin.

Moving up to sit with her family and the Akatsuki, the smile on Rin's face fell immediately. Hitomi noticed instantly, brow furrowing in confusion. 'Is that water?'

With the familiar question, Shizune and Sakura leapt up and rushed to her side, barking orders at few Jounin ninja. Rin clutched at her belly, wincing against the pain as she took even breaths. Obito was being calmed by Akane while Kakashi snapped him out of his panic and forced him to go take care of his wife. Hitomi held her arms out for her baby brother and Akane deposited the infant thankfully, running after her sister in law.

Sanagi merely looked around curiously. 'We're gonna have a new cousin! Isn't that wonderful, Sanagi?' She murmured, cradling the child as she trailed behind the group of people that were trying to get Rin to the hospital in time.

Rin was a medical ninja and she knew what she was doing, cooperating well with Shizune and Sakura. The birth only took an hour. Soon the Uchiha clan welcomed a little baby boy with Obito's jet black hair and Rin's cheek markings. Obito named him Raiden Uchiha.

A week later Konan went into labour. In the Akatsuki cave. She gave birth in there too because they couldn't get her to the hospital in time. Sakura wasn't there and neither was Tsunade. Shizune delivered the baby while Pein paced worriedly at his wife's head, occasionally encouraging her with strokes to her hair and caresses on her cheek. She was in labour a long time, when Shizune finally delivered the child, she did not even cry.

The red-headed infant girl looked up at Shizune with Konan's intelligent stormy blue eyes in wonder. She cleaned the child and handed her to Konan who kissed her gurgling baby girl. 'She has your hair, Nagato. Isn't she beautiful? Can we call her Tenshi?' Konan said dreamily, tired from the ordeal.

'Yes, she's a perfect little angel. Sleep, Konan. I will watch over you both.' Pein murmured, stroking the baby's soft cheek with his finger. She caught it and stared into his eyes, giggling adorably. Konan slept quickly, the baby nestled safe in her arms. Pein thanked Shizune quickly and the blood-smeared ninja exited the room to face the entire Akatsuki waiting worriedly.

'Shizune?' Itachi spoke first, coming to hold his exhausted girlfriend.

'A beautiful baby girl. Red hair and dark blue eyes and her name is Tenshi.' Shizune said with a smile. The Akatsuki whooped quietly. It was obvious the little girl was to be spoilt as a princess.

Team Prodigy all made Chunnin much to the pride of… a lot of people really. There was a lot of reprimanding though and their senseis stuck them with two weeks of D-rank missions. Hitomi's birthday was celebrated with flair and almost as if a present, the first person Sanagi crawled to was her. Her dad's team had made Jounin and Naruto immediately went on with his training under Jiraiya.

The Mizukage finally relented and intended to join the treaty with Akatsuki. Mei Terumi arrived in Konoha with her bodyguards, blinking up at Kisame. 'You're a big boy, aren't you?' Was all she said, rather flirtatiously too.

He grinned and nodded and just like that the treaty went on smoothly. It signaled a lot of new weddings including Neji and Tenten's, Ino and Sai's, Sasuke's and Sakura's, Naruto and Hinata's and surprisingly most of the Akatsuki. Even Itachi, for all his meticulous planning, proposed to Shizune rather awkwardly. By far the biggest wedding was the one in Suna where their Kazekage was finally getting hitched to his pupil and bodyguard, Matsuri. Life was looking up.

**This includes wedding proposals and short little bits for all the couples. If you're uninterested, then skip to the next chapter, it's all good!**

PART TWO

Tenten took a delicate sip of her tea, manners immaculate and hair cascading down her back beautifully, framing her carefully made up face and complimenting her pretty modest kimono. Neji could've smacked himself. This was how good Tenten was at acting. Sure if you asked her she could be a perfect lady but usually, she stuffed her face, downed her drink and finished up in under five minutes. She cleaned up well.

It was a formal Hyuga dinner after all. Neji watched disbelievingly as she and his uncle talked amiably, both smiling pleasantly. 'So Tenten, I hear you're quite the kunoichi.' Hiashi said, looking at the interesting young girl. She smiled but said nothing.

'Tenten is the reason I excel at my own jutsu. She's the perfect sparring partner for any Hyuga and talented as well in her own field.' Neji interjected. Tenten blushed happily.

'I see, have you ever had any interesting missions? I can tell you're the determined kind but you must have had challenges.' Hiashi coaxed, nodding approvingly at her. Neji's other cousins leaned in, eyeing her wistfully. He shot them all glares. Hinata covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Tenten glanced at Neji mischievously. 'There was a particular mission. A seduction of a feudal lord we were to assassinate. I flaunted everything I had but nothing would work on him!'

'Impossible…' One Hyuga boy murmured, staring at her figure. Neji's eye twitched.

'That story matters not now, we succeeded in the end.' Neji said hastily, giving Tenten the look.

'All thanks to Neji. For all my skills of observation, I couldn't see he was gay. Or maybe it was just for Neji.' Tenten continued serenely. The table erupted in roars of laughter. Neji blushed red. Tenten apologized, kissing his cheek. He simmered down a little then.

The whole night was filled with moments like that and the entire Hyuga clan was enchanted by Tenten's charms. She skipped off into the garden, talking with Hinata, a smile etched on her stunning features. Hiashi caught Neji's arm, stopping his talented nephew. 'Neji, marry her.'

He blinked. 'Excuse me?'

'You should marry her. You don't find girls like that every century, boy. Even if you don't marry her, many of your cousins would like too and I certainly want a girl like that in our clan. It's time for change and she's it.' Hiashi said bluntly, out from his usual cool composure. Neji gaped for two more seconds and then recovered.

'I know that! The ring is in my pocket!'

PART THREE

'You want to marry my daughter. Why should I let you?' Inoichi demanded, sitting opposite his lovely Ino and her boyfriend Sai.

'Because I have emotion now that she has shown them to me and I love her.' Sai answered calmly, a smile on his face.

'Not good enough.' Inoichi replied, equally calm. Ino's eyes widened but really what did she expect? Her father would not so willingly give away his baby girl.

'Dad!' Ino protested, face red.

'I understand.' Sai cut in. 'She loves me as well though. And forbidding our marriage would sadden her greatly.'

Inoichi pretended to think it over, looking at his daughter's adorable scowl. 'Dad, you always wailed over how I couldn't pass on the family name but I can now! I love him and he _wants_ to take on _our family name_! It's like a two in one deal here! Comprehend that.'

Her father nodded. 'That doesn't matter so much. I need to be sure he can make you happy for the rest of your life, Ino. You are my only child, my baby girl. Comprehend _that_.' Inoichi retorted easily.

It took an entire four days of Inoichi's best interrogative skills before he finally consented to his daughter's marriage. He sighed, thinking on things. Shikamaru had married first and Chouji second to everyone's surprise, to a civilian girl that adored him. Ino would be one of the last to marry out of all the Konoha 11.

Even Lee had married… He groaned as Shikaku and Choza walked in the door with identical smirks. He'd never hear the end of it for being such a hard-ass on Sai.

PART FOUR

Sasuke ran his fingers through Sakura's pink locks as the young girl twirled a flower between her fingers thoughtfully. 'Hey Sakura, do you remember our dreams the day we became Team Seven?'

Sakura smiled, eyes alive. 'Of course. But only Naruto's dream stayed the same, huh?'

'What your new dream?'

'To be strong enough that I'll never be left behind and be able to save all my friends' lives.' Sakura said confidently. 'What's yours?'

'Marry you.' He said nonchalantly, a small smile on his face. He dangled a ring above her face and she beamed brightly, knocking him to the ground in a passionate kiss.

'I can do that.' She whispered breathlessly, leaning in once more.

PART FIVE

Naruto paced around nervously in the garden outside Hinata's room in the early hours of dawn. He was so restless. Was he good enough? Probably not but he will be! Would she accept that? Probably, she was too nice of a person. Naruto fiddled with the ring, staring at it with wide blue eyes that screamed desperation. He had Hiashi's blessing. The man believed in the boy that changed Neji's attitude on life and emboldened his daughter's heart.

'She won't wait forever. I won't make her but I wanted to be Hokage when I asked her. I'm not good enough now. What if the answer's no?' He stressed, talking to himself in anxiety. Pearl eyes watched with pity and hope from behind a tree.

'She watched me when no one else saw me, she believed in me even though everyone else thought I would fail. Even when I thought I was alone, she was there. I was always second to someone else but always first to her. I'm an idiot, why the hell would she marry me?' He lamented.

Soft arms curled around his neck from behind, her sweet lavender scent intoxicating him. Slowly as though not wanting to startle him, she turned him to face her. 'That's the best proposal you could've ever given. I accept.' She said, pulling him for a sweet kiss. He smiled, whisker marks stretching as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

PART SIX

'What are your plans for the future, Shizune?' Itachi asked, fiddling with one of her senbon, watching as she imbued her needles with the deadly toxin.

She looked up at him. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, is it all work or are there others?… marriage… children…' He suggested quietly, trying not to reveal anything in his voice. He sucked at this.

'Who's asking?' She asked back, a small knowingly cocky smile on her face.

'I am?' He said unsurely.

'And what exactly are you asking?'

'If there's anyone in your life you'd consider for what I mentioned.' Itachi said, feeling oddly cornered.

'And what's that?' She asked playfully.

'Marriage. A family.' He said, resisting the urge to swallow. He was Itachi Uchiha, damn it!

'You're asking if I would consider marrying you and starting a family?' Shizune reaffirmed. Itachi nodded, waiting. She stared at him with that naughty smile on her lips. 'You're really terrible at this.'

'I'm socially challenged.' He agreed, thankful at least she understood.

'That's okay, I'll help. Repeat after me!' She said as if he were a child. He just went along with it. She was being cute after all.

'Shizune.'

'Shizune.' He repeated dutifully.

'I love you. Will you marry me?' She continued.

He smiled one of those rare smiles at her. It turned her insides to goo. He leaned in closer, carefully avoiding the poison senbon as he breathed on her lips, staring into her eyes deeply. 'I love you. Will you marry me?' She nodded helplessly dreamy, closing her eyes and crushing her lips to his.

PART SEVEN

Deidara spent the entire day rigging explosions and fireworks that were themed for her. There was a sense of pride in him as he watched the absolute joy on her face, his art being able to please her so much and her respect and admiration for it. Of all the girls he'd come across, she understood him the most, picking up so quickly and knowing exactly what to do or say to make him feel… complete.

Deidara's girl actually asked him just as he whipped out the ring. The two stared at each other before bursting into laughter. The Iwa ninja slipped the ring on the ANBU's finger, he grinned. He should've known she would be one to propose even though she was the woman. She was bold and spontaneous, just like an explosion. She was his art.

They kissed wildly, clothes discarded swiftly. Deidara never felt so content.

PART EIGHT

Sasori was quite a bit sneakier. He pretended to struggle for a moment, trying to tighten his puppet screws. Sari calmly took the tool from him and blushed, looking at his bared chest. He smirked silently. She was knowledgeable enough after all, after Gaara's training he'd send her to Kankuro who taught her with enthusiasm. Sasori had hidden the ring in place of one of his screws.

'Sasori?' She called quietly, continuing with her work, admiring his beauty. His puppet form.

'Yes?' He answered her, curious.

'I want to be… I wish I were like you.' She said, clearly struggling with how to word it. Sasori found himself confused. What was she asking of him?

'What do you mean?'

'I want to be your art.' She said simply and suddenly he understood and he was touched deeply. She was trusting him with her deepest desire. She wanted him to do it, to make her a puppet like he was. She was asking to be his eternal art, his marionette.

She moved on to the next screw and froze and he smiled knowingly as she popped out the ring from its place. 'I would love to have you forever, Sari. I would love to make you into true art but you'll have to promise to be mine forever.'

She smiled widely and slipped on the ring, crawling into his lap as she pinned him back to the ground. She leaned down into his open arms and kissed him viciously, one of his hands tangled into her long brown hair. 'I promise.' she whispered, attacking his puppet mouth.

He admired her figure openly, tracing her slender toned body and gazing into her warm brown eyes and perfect oval face. 'Well, my beautiful marionette, let's just hope that Kazekage and sensei of yours don't kill me for this.'

She laughed breathlessly and ignored his half-hearted concerns, far too interested in the handsome red-haired puppet that had his arms around her.

PART NINE

Temari and Kankuro smothered their little brother with a tight hug once more before sweeping out of the room, proud smiles on their faces. Matsuri dropped in beside Gaara five minutes later. He stood up and regarded her cheerful person.

'Gaara-sama, you called for me?' She said sweetly.

'You don't have to call me that. We're alone.' Gaara said, a pleasant smile on his face. She grinned back happily. 'I have a mission for you, Matsuri. It's a very important one.'

'Don't tease me, Gaara! Just tell me!' She whined, squirming excitedly.

'It's a life-long mission and if you choose to accept it and begin the mission, you can't back out.' He warned her mock seriously.

'I never back out anyway!' She said enthusiastically, pumped up. 'What will I need for this mission?' She asked a bit more quietly. He smiled and leaned in, she drifted easily into those mysterious green-blue eyes of his.

She felt something press into her hands and she held it up to the light. 'This is all you will need for the mission. You are the perfect wife for a Kazekage… fearless, intelligent, observant and impossibly beautiful… and most importantly, I love you.'

The ring glittered and she fit it onto her finger determinedly, staring into his eyes. She fisted her hands into the fabric at his side, pulling them close so their chest pressed together. The man she loved blushed adorably and she leaned up and kissed him as hard as she could. His strong arms curled around her, pressing her even closer as he licked her bottom lip for entrance. His tongue snaked through her parted lips, the sensations coaxing moans from both of them.

Five minutes later, Temari and Kankuro exploded into the room ready to congratulate. Gaara and Matsuri leapt apart embarrassedly. Temari and Kankuro froze. Matsuri was blushing as hard as their brother, her clothes ruffled and her hair messed up. Gaara was probably worse, his pale chest was bare and decorated with suspicious red marks.

Kankuro whistled and turned around, waving them back to what they were doing. 'I'm impressed, little brother!'

Temari also backed out of the door, an awkward smile on her face. 'Gaara… carry on…' The door closed and Gaara's head fell into his hands.

'Why didn't I lock the damn door?' He moaned torturously.

Matsuri's hands travelled his chest soothingly, kissing his cheek. 'Ah, why does it matter? We'll be doing much more soon.' She whispered seductively comforting. Gaara's face grew as red as his hair.


	41. Chapter 41

**It's so damn embarrassing when a Naruto episode makes me cry… Anyway, this chapter takes place two years later.**

PART ONE

'Sanagi! Raiden! Get the fuck back here!' Hidan yelled, chasing after the three year olds. They giggled, running faster. Hidan's face was full of scribbles. 'Kakuzu, do something!'

The masked man looked up in amusement. 'Why? They didn't do anything to me.' Hidan swore even more.

Sasori and Sari were away in their house between Suna and the Akatsuki base, preparing for her transformation. Deidara and his wife were outside, creating new explosives. Pein and Konan were spending the day in Ame today to take care of village matters. Team Prodigy was busy readying themselves for the upcoming Jounin exams. Zetsu was on a mission with Kisame and Tobi and Rin were having a team reunion with Kakashi. Even Akane was busy, training her first Genin team. Itachi and Shizune were suspiciously missing.

Therefore, Pein put Hidan and Kakuzu in charge of taking care of the three children in the base. Hidan wondered why he didn't just get one of the Konoha 11 to do it… wait. Three children. He spun around, looking frantically.

'Tenshi!' He screamed, cursing half-way. Pein and Konan would kill him if he lost Ame's little angel princess.

Sanagi and Raiden met her outside. The girl grabbed their arms immediately and rushed them over to Deidara, hiding adorably behind his large clay bird, the three pretending to shiver in fear. The little girl was a young genius and took after her father and mother equally, a paper flower in her hair coupled with a piercing on her brow and a pointy stud at the corner of her lip.

'What's wrong, un?' Deidara asked immediately. His ANBU wife looked up curiously, seeing through their games, amused.

'Hidan-san wants to kill us!' The dark haired Hatake exclaimed, playing it up.

'Raiden has to hide fast!' The Uchiha continued, picking up his father's habit of sometimes referring to himself in third person.

'Can you hide us, Deidara-san?' Tenshi asked, turning the full power of her dark blue eyes on him, red hair partially obscuring one eye. Deidara squirmed. The sound of swearing approached.

'Hop on the bird, un.' Deidara said quickly, picking up the three children and lifting them onto the bird.

Deidara's chakra fueled the bird, making it fly up high in the sky slowly. By the time Hidan arrived, he looked desperately furious. 'Where are they?' He demanded. It didn't help his image by holding his scythe in his hand. Both Deidara and his lover shrugged.

Hidan cursed and looked around furiously, suddenly looking up he saw Deidara's bird. He narrowed his eyes. 'You traitor, you're on their side!'

'Don't know what you're talking about, un.'

'They're on the bird.' Hidan said flatly.

'No they're not, un!' Deidara said a bit too quickly.

'Then blow it up. Doesn't matter if they're not there.' Hidan dared. Deidara twitched but didn't move. Hidan smirked and modified his scythe. It wasn't that high up. He could reach it…

'Stop, un! You idiot!' Deidara yelled too late. The scythe pierced the bird, intending to drag it down. The chakra fled from the clay sculpture. The bird fell and the three children rolled off of the creature.

They screamed in fear as the wind whipped around their little bodies, fear making their hearts thump fast. Three things happened all at once. Itachi and Shizune jumped out of the trees, Deidara, his wife and Hidan panicked and three sets of eyes very forcefully activated for the first time. Itachi jumped first, catching both Tenshi and Sanagi unable to reach Raiden. Shizune waited a split second and leapt, wrapping her arm around Raiden's middle, alighting next to Itachi.

The three children whined, tears falling from their faces and in Tenshi's case, blood from her arm where Hidan's scythe had accidentally sliced it. Itachi's eyes were activated in anger and he fixed them on a fearful Hidan. But Shizune acted first, launching poison senbon before the Jashinist could blink. She held Tenshi's arm, swiftly healing the gash, murmuring soothing words.

'My eyes…!' Raiden and Sanagi both whined, opening their weeping eyes to reveal their newly activated Sharingan. Itachi blinked in surprise, his brows raising high.

'Daddy is gonna be so angry…' Tenshi moaned, removing her other arm from his face, showing off her now silver spiral Rinnegan, tearing up. Shizune stared.

'Just try to relax… your eyes will deactivate soon and the pain will fade.' Itachi said comfortingly. He left them in his wife's care as he jumped down to a convulsing but still alive Hidan. 'Leader-sama is going to kill you.'

'Itachi, should I go get…' Deidara questioned unsurely.

'Yes, their parents need to know.'

PART TWO

Kakashi, Rin and Obito found out first from Deidara, the old Team Minato quickly pulled Akane away from her team, rushing to the Akatsuki base. Pein and Konan were informed by Sasori and they immediately jumped back to their home, worry for their little daughter curling in their hearts. They arrived to find the three kids lying down in Team Prodigy's old beds, their arms and hands over their eyes as they moaned quietly.

Tenshi shot up in frustration the moment the door opened. 'They won't turn off!' She said loudly, Rinnegan fierce. Konan rushed to her side, holding her baby close and hushing her.

Pein crouched before her, face soft as he kissed his baby girl's forehead. 'Calm, little angel.' He whispered and Tenshi sniffled, looking into her father's eyes. Both sets of Rinnegan slowly fading.

'I wish Hitomi-nee was here.' Sanagi sighed as his Sharingan finally deactivated, Kakashi ruffling his hair. The boy was his splitting image except for the hair.

'She's going to be very proud of you.' Akane agreed, kissing her son's forehead.

'How do I turn it back on?' Raiden asked once his Sharingan too faded back to his pitch black eyes. Rin laughed and hugged her son while Obito chuckled, looking as though he was winking at his son permanently.

'Don't worry. I'll teach you when you're ready.' He promised.

Then Pein noticed the fading scar on his daughter's arm and his eyes activated. Konan sensed the killing intent and Tenshi looked up at her fearsome father curiously. He smiled gently down at her. 'Rest, little angel. Your mother and I just have to kill Hidan and then we shall return to you.'

Konan stood up readily, giving her little girl a parting kiss on the forehead before sweeping out the room with Pein. All the adults and children looked at the door, amusedly. Tenshi waited patiently with an innocent smile on her face, looking like a true angel. A wild scream and a string of curses were heard as Hidan tried to run.

'Hidan, don't run from me while I'm trying to kill you!' Konan screamed angrily, paper, latching onto him. Pein appeared in front of him, looming threateningly.

'You hurt my Tenshi.' Pein said dangerously, eyes silently furious. With a few choice swipes from both parents, Hidan lay in pieces, groaning as he called for Kakuzu.

PART THREE

'I'm going to teach you everything!' A twelve year old Hitomi said proudly, picking up her three year old brother.

Sanagi beamed at his sister's joy. Her teammates watched her amusedly from the doorway, they had just gotten back from their harsh training up north. Just two more weeks till the Jounin exams.

'But first things first! Where's Hidan? I'm going to rip him to shreds.' Hitomi said cheerily. Daisuke hid a laugh behind his hand.

Daisuke and Masaru were filling out, finally becoming young men and it showed in the line of their jaws and the shape of their muscles. Hitomi was filling out too but Daisuke and Masaru tried their best not to notice. Akane had just introduced to her the wonderful invention of chest bindings. Hitomi was curvier now but she still saw herself the same ugly scarred girl everyone feared. She didn't realize the only reason no boy had come near her was because of the glares that Kakashi gave out regularly.

'Tenshi's mom and dad tore him up so Kakuzu-san is still fixing him.' Sanagi answered, suddenly he squirmed out of his sister's arm, going to the door where Raiden poked his head in, Tenshi bouncing excitedly behind him. 'Your mom and dad let you out again so soon?' He directed at Tenshi.

It was a well-known fact that Pein and Konan were very protective of their daughter as well as the rest of the Akatsuki. She was after all the daughter of Ame's leader and god as well as the leader of the Akatsuki and now a wielder of the Rinnegan as well. Several attempts have already been made to assassinate her, all failing due to the protective measures of the group and sometimes the Konoha 11.

'Dad's watching us today!' Tenshi said, gesturing behind her to the orange headed man.

Team Prodigy poked their heads out. 'Pein-sama?' Masaru said disbelievingly.

'Where are the others?' Daisuke asked curiously.

'It's unnecessary to bring out the Animal Path when there are members free to watch Tenshi.' Hitomi said, furrowing her brow at Pein's Animal Path.

'I was not aware that you returned today. Itachi and Shizune are… elsewhere and the other members are incompetent when it comes to my daughter.' The Animal path said impassively.

Hitomi laughed. 'Kisame is pretty good… but you can't deny that these three are a hard bunch, pulling pranks all the time!'

The Animal Path groaned. 'I know but I don't even want to think about how S-class ninjas got beat by three pranking children.'

'In their defense, one is an Uchiha, one is a Hatake and the other is your daughter.' Daisuke said, whipping out his flute. Tenshi rushed to his side, stormy blue eyes pleading. He smiled and played her favourite lullaby. It was actually Hitomi's lullaby when they were younger.

'The pranking… comes from Konan.' Animal Path said brusquely, seating himself down since his daughter was content with listening to the Izumi's music.

'Tenshi!' Raiden complained, wanting to play. Masaru stepped in effectively stopping a potential squabble.

'Hey Raiden, I heard your dad showed you some new moves with that Sharingan of yours. Wanna test it out?' Masaru asked, offering to spar with the child. Raiden nodded enthusiastically. Masaru didn't even take of his bandages which now covered his entire arm due to ascension of tattoos. He didn't want to hurt the Uchiha.

'Well, Sanagi, what do you want to do?' Hitomi asked her baby brother, poking his forehead playfully.

'Train me!' He exclaimed immediately. And just like that all three children were appeased. The Animal Path smirked. Now that's competence.


	42. Chapter 42

**Epicness! REVIEW!**

PART ONE

Hiashi looked at his council members and his two daughters and nephew, looking at him, waiting for his words. He smiled. It was time. 'Today, I elect the new clan leader. I choose Neji to lead the clan to the best of his ability.'

Neji blinked in surprise. Hinata and Hanabi clapped happily, obviously they knew this was coming. The council rebelled. Hiashi silenced them with a glare. 'My Lord, he is a branch house member!' One man protested.

'Why not choose one of your daughters?' another suggested more respectfully.

'My eldest daughter declined before I could even ask her. I believed that she will be a good leader but she has a more important duty elsewhere.' Hiashi stated, looking proudly at Hinata.

'More important than the clan?' Someone dared in fury.

'Yes.' Hiashi snapped back. 'My youngest daughter also decided that Neji would be able to lead the clan better than herself. She is still focused on rising through the ninja ranks and Neji is more experienced. I am confident in my decision.'

'Neji-nii.' Hanabi called cutely, smiling at him.

'Accept your title, Neji-nii.' Hinata whispered. Neji blinked and gave them a small smile, finally registering.

'I accept.'

'It is not your place, branch member.' One council member hissed. Neji glared him down effectively.

'It is now.' Neji said firmly. 'By the time, I am done speaking with the Hokage, there will no longer be a main and branch house.'

The council stared at their new leader in shock whilst his cousins and uncle looked on with pride.

PART TWO

'He's almost ready, Jiraiya. Do you see that passion? His heart?' Tsunade said fondly, looking at Naruto helping a little crying kid with his failed jutsu.

'He's still a cocky brat… but he's talented and he cares for the village more than anything else.' Jiraiya agreed, standing beside his lover, looking down at his student. He was proud of all his students.

'He'll mature in a few years. Then he'll be ready. But I've made my decision. I've already told all the important people… That boy is gonna be the next Hokage.' Tsunade said proudly. Jiraiya chuckled. Tsunade always did treat Naruto like her little brother. She stuck with calling him a boy.

'I guess we're both feeling pride for that kid. Don't tell him though, his head will get fatter than it already is.' Jiraiya chuckled. Tsunade gave him a light slug in the arm and he only barely winced.

PART THREE

Sasori and Sari returned to the base with an only partially puppet Sari. But both looked rather pleased because the interruption came in the form of pregnancy. Deidara congratulated them enthusiastically. His wife chose that moment to rush to the bathroom, throwing up. Deidara looked back at his lovely living art, worried. Sasori and Sari chuckled.

'You too, huh?' She said, smiling happily.

Sasori chuckled again, the look on his partners face telling him that Deidara didn't know his wife was expecting. A panicked, excited yell from the bathroom told him she didn't know either. It was weird enough having both partners about to be fathers, it was like Rin and Konan all over again. The weirdness increased when Itachi proudly and un-stoically proclaimed his impending fatherhood, Shizune watching him with an amused gaze, munching on his dango.

Kisame stopped his moment effectively by picking him up, the fish man was promptly thrown to the grown, Itachi brushing himself of with his usual Uchiha dignity. 'God help that child.' Kisame muttered against the dirt.

'No worries, he's got me.' Shizune answered with a grin, pecking her husband on the cheek to curb his annoyance. The man calmed down so much, he didn't even notice his dango had disappeared into his wife's belly.

PART FOUR

'Hey Hitomi, what are sneaking around here for?' Zetsu asked. Hitomi froze and looked at him, a suspicious blush on her cheeks.

'I was just looking for Konan. I need her help with a specific aspect of my Jounin exams.' Hitomi said vaguely. Zetsu arched his eyebrow, the black one.

'Konan never went on those missions. Leader-sama is too protective. Kisame can help you.' Zetsu said bluntly.

Hitomi's eyes widened. 'He's a man!'

Too bad Kisame was listening all along. He walked into the area with a toothy grin. 'What do you need, Miss Prodigy? He teased.

'Nothing!' Hitomi said, face red.

'She needs help for the seduction part of the exams.' Zetsu said, ignoring her death glare.

'Sure I can help, we just need to get Hidan!' Kisame said, the blue man's face telling everyone he was about to have a lot of fun. Half an hour later, Hitomi sat petulantly on Hidan's lap. The Jashinist smirking his ass off while Hitomi tried to fight down the blush.

'This is ridiculous, Hidan is old.' She said, glaring at Kisame.

'You said you didn't want to practice with any of the married Akatsuki and Zetsu and I aren't even human. Kakuzu is nearly a century old.' Kisame said with a grin, using the process of elimination.

'What about my teammates?' She growled.

'You're used to them by now. The point is for you to be able to pretend comfort with someone of the opposite sex enough that you could seduce them. Now flirt!' Kisame ordered. He said it rather loudly, attracting other members to watch with interest.

Gingerly, Hitomi put her arms around Hidan's neck lightly, trying to make the movement look believable. It didn't help that he was shirtless and Hitomi had been forced out of her Akatsuki cloak, leaving her in a shirt and a skirt. Hidan chuckled as he casually put a hand on her waist, causing her to jump in surprise and then smack his hand away.

'Hands off, pedophile.' She snarled. Hidan laughed.

'I'm just helping you with your fucking training! It's not fucking serious! Loosen up!' He advised, reassuring her. She didn't jump when his hand brushed her shoulder. She didn't even flinch, her face was emotionless.

'Hitomi, smile.' Kisame instructed. Hitomi glared before a smile painfully carved its way on her lips.

Deidara stifled a laugh when she slid her hands to his chest, face fighting not to grimace. Sasori sighed at her stubbornness. Kisame smirked and thought of an idea. 'Think about it this way, seduction is always used on assassination missions. After that, you can kill the guy.'

Hitomi grinned evilly, blush fading. 'Hidan, shouldn't I also practice fighting off advances when it's time to kill?' Hidan moaned complainingly but Kisame agreed with her.

Daisuke and Masaru appeared, smirking at the doorway at their girl sitting on Hidan's lap, hands on his chest. The brothers knew both had a crush on her but didn't fight over it. It would've upset her greatly. They were trying to figure out a way through it. But for the time being… there were other things that were just too good to pass up.

'Jealous.' Daisuke said, fiddling with his instrument.

'Very.' Masaru seconded, tilting his head at the sight.

Hitomi turned to them, jumping off the Jashinist's lap, blushing a furious crimson. Both boys grinned and waggled their brows suggestively. Soon they were running for their lives as their leader gave chase, face burning in embarrassment and eyes glowing with vengeance.

Thankfully, they did pass the Jounin exams the next month at the age of twelve and Hitomi was one step closer to achieving her dream.


	43. Chapter 43

**Things are getting way sappy! So let's twist things a bit!**

PART ONE

Of course, nothing stayed peaceful for long in the ninja world. All good things must come to an end. It ended today when Kisame was babysitting the three usual suspects, masters and mistress of mischief, Sanagi, Raiden and Tenshi. Kisame was one of their favourites because he was always fun and always took their pranks head on with a booming laugh in between. Today was supposed to be a day of hide and seek.

Kisame leaned back against the tree, Samehada resting on his back as he waited for twenty seconds before strolling into the surrounding forest leisurely, looking for the three. Of course for an S-class ninja, all he had to do was sense their chakra but then as mentioned, Kisame was a good sport. He was until the forest went deadly quiet. Samehada bristled on his back, a clear warning.

Immediately, he reached out his chakra and found the three smaller ones amongst a large mass of many chakras, they were going further fast. He ran as quick as he could, whipping his sword out. He did a flip and stood directly in their way, a dangerous look on his face, mentally cursing. There were too many, even for him and all were the very best from… Iwagakure. The Tsuchikage's best men were here, some were even known enough for Kisame to recognize.

He eyed the three children, trying to devise a plan swiftly. 'Kisame-san…' Tenshi moaned painfully, looking up, her face unnaturally pale. She'd been poisoned.

'Raiden… protect Tenshi-hime…' The young Uchiha struggled weakly in the tight grip of his assailant, refusing to give up.

'Tenshi-hime, run…' Sanagi choked, his Sharingan glaring up even though it was glazed over, there was blood on the corner of his mouth.

Kisame got angry but he swung himself into battle. He fought valiantly for the three, three year olds but alone and fighting to protect he was at a major disadvantage. The Iwa ninjas left in greatly decimated numbers but leave they did, with the three children under their arms as they tried not to bleed a trail back to their village. Kisame lay on the ground, barely awake, severely weakened, clutching the Iwa headband tightly. With the last of his strength, he dug Samehada into the ground and waited for the sword to tell his friends and Leader-sama.

PART TWO

Shizune knelt beside him immediately, healing the shark man at a rapid rate. Itachi looked on in concern. Konan was shaking with grief and anger and Pein… no one had ever seen their leader so furious. Kakashi had already sent his hounds out to cover the forest. Akane was beating the crap out of the trees around her. Obito was exuding a dangerous aura and Rin looked ready to kill someone to get her boy back.

The Akatsuki stood stiffly, waiting for orders, eager to tear the attackers to bits to dare touch the children of the Akatsuki. Hitomi stood between her teammates, they gripped her arms feeling her tense muscles, like those of a ferocious leopard, coiled and ready to spring, the tear limb from limb. Pein held his angel comfortingly. Kisame jolted up as soon as he was half-healed, clearly in absolute pain but the resolve to fight was there.

'They have gone.' Itachi told him, trying to force his partner calm.

'I've failed.' Kisame said, bowing his head to his leader and the other parents.

'You fought for them.' Pein said instead. 'Heal as fast as you can. We're going to get them back and destroy that damned village.'

'We have to hurry. Iwa is not merciful.' Deidara said, his usually happy blue eye dark.

Tsunade was informed and the Hokage threw a fit of rage. A war was declared so that Konoha was able to send out forces to help the Akatsuki. The Tsuchikage was a fool if he thought that the alliance between Konoha and Akatsuki was weak. With a few words, Suna and the Sound too sent some of their best teams. Together they traveled to the Earth country.

PART THREE

'What can you tell me of Amegakure's weakness?' The interrogator demanded, cracking the whip in front of Tenshi's face, making her wince.

'Don't know.' She muttered, gritting her teeth as she braced her little three year old frame to be struck. The man lifted the whip.

'Do you always hit people prettier than you?' Sanagi asked defiantly, hoping to take the attention off of Ame's angel princess. It worked. The whip cracked down on the boy's leg, making him scream as it broke the skin. He glared up at the man with his Sharingan. He took a step back.

'Scaredy cat.' Raiden taunted, staring up with his own Sharingan, one of them ringed with a black eye. The man awarded him with a whip, making him whimper. He turned back to Tenshi who was crying silently, eyes despairing.

'You get really upset when I hurt your friends, huh? The next time you don't answer my question, all three of you get it.' The man said mock sweetly, stroking her face softly before slapping her. She was Konan's daughter though so her head snapped back, Rinnegan flashing as it acted of its own accord.

The man staggered back, clutching his burnt face. The little angel looked on in shock. Sanagi and Raiden cheered through their pain. Their dads always told them to be strong for their friends. Friends were the most important thing the world. Those who don't protect their friends are scum. Tenshi knew that too. Her father and mother always told her to be strong, she was the Princess of the Rain; she had to protect her people, her friends, family and village.

The man got up, scowling and continued their torture, no questions involved. Then the man took a deep breath and smiled at the crying, angry faces of the three children. He once again turned to Tenshi. The mission was to capture her but the two had been so adamant on defending her and they revealed Sharingan… so why not?

'What's Pein's weakness?' He questioned.

'Daddy has no weakness. Daddy is a god.' The angel princess said proudly, screaming when he broke a rib.

'But he does have a weakness. His angels… maybe next we'll take your mother.' The man chuckled. Tenshi tried to force her Rinnegan to work, managing a Push strong enough to stagger him back a step. Daddy didn't get to teach her that much.

'Everyone has weakness.' Sanagi said with a hard smile, quoting his sister. He missed her a lot. He wished she would hurry and save them. She always took care of him.

'But only you're weak.' Raiden said slyly, blood marring the smile he put on for Tenshi-hime's sake. Sanagi smiled at his best friend's efforts.

The whip cracked again, the most frequent sound they heard for days and days… Where were their parents? The Akatsuki? The Konoha 11? When would they come?

Akane and Hitomi crouched in a makeshift tunnel beneath the city, Deidara talking through the headset. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi's wives were made to stay behind by Tsunade's orders. No pregnant women on the field. Quicker than anyone could comprehend, she yanked under a passing guard, immediately catching him within her angry Sharingan eyes. 'Where are the three children captives?' She demanded.

'Torture chamber 4, cell 9.' The man said, quivering. Akane growled and slashed his throat, relaying the message, fearing what their children had gone through.

'Right. Second turning to the left. Take the ladder up. Torture chambers are interrogation cells.' Deidara said across the sound of the wind. He dropped the first bomb, the signal for the war to begin.

They raised the alert but it was too late. The ninja rushed into the village, fighting ready. Akane took out the running guards beside her daughter effectively. Hitomi entered the room just as the man held up the whip, all worn and covered in the blood of children. Hitomi broke his hand with a swift kick, slamming him into the wall. The man stared into her mismatched eyes. Big mistake.

The man shivered on the ground in pain, the effects of the Tsukuyomi. A quick slash of her kunai was all it took to break their chains. Akane rushed in and began healing them. They were barely awake but they seemed relieved. 'Mom, Nee-chan, you came.' Sanagi said quietly, incredibly tired and hurting all over.

'Of course we did. Dad's fighting with Pein-sama and Tobi.' Hitomi said, using her pet name for her uncle. Her mom picked up the two Sharingan wielders. Hitomi picked up Tenshi who's Rinnegan was still activated. 'Rest, Tenshi-hime.' A moment's thought and she picked up the interrogator too. The man had yet to suffer.

Hitomi didn't miss how the boys had more injuries than Tenshi. She knew what they had done and marveled at the three year olds sense of friendship bonds. They rushed up and the sounds of the fight were varied but she picked up a few specific ones. The sweet deadly music was Daisuke's, mixing well with the familiar roar of Masaru's animalistic side. Certain screams held the distinct pain of the Uchiha genjutsu. A dark form passed over and she saw Konan paper-winged and looking truly angelic as she struck at the enemy. Pein was as much a god, his many forms wreaking havoc on the Iwa shinobi.

'Pein-sama! Kakashi! Obito! We got them, clear away!' Akane yelled into her headset, moving with her daughter to where Itachi and Kisame were covered in blood, waiting to cover them and protect. Itachi's eyes flickered in worry for his cousins.

Hitomi waited for a few minutes. Her Byakugan confirmed all their ninja were gone. 'Dei!' She barked into her headset. 'Art is a bang.'

In the sky, Deidara grinned widely as he dropped a large devastating bomb right onto the Tsuchikage's tower. Of course, the Tsuchikage wouldn't be in there. The bastard would've been whisked off to safety but now still, it gave him great joy to make art of his pathetic useless former village… again. He flew down to Hitomi, the girl and her mother jumping on with the three badly beaten up children and the damned asshole. Deidara cringed in disgust.

PART FOUR

'They're very strong.' Tsunade said after she was done looking over the children, healing them further.

'Yes.' Rin said, running her fingers through her little boy's hair. He smiled at her and basked in his father's pride.

'They came for Tenshi-hime, we tried to stop them but we're too little. That man was asking Tenshi-hime lots of questions.' Sanagi said, his head settled in his sister's lap. Kakashi gave his son a light poke to the chest.

'You've got a lot of heart.' Akane said, translating her husband's strange ways.

'I didn't say anything. Ame is safe, right Daddy?' Tenshi asked, looking up at her father with blue eyes. Pein never felt so guilty and so proud at the same time.

'Ame is safe, my little angel. You've done well. We're very proud.' Pein said, kissing his daughter's forehead, sweeping away her red hair.

'You're going to be all better, baby angel. I'm going to kill that man and then we can go dance in the rain.' Konan promised, kissing her daughter's cheek and hair. Tenshi beamed and then she turned to her two best friends.

'They kept me safe. Sometimes, that man… hit them instead of me. They made fun of him and joked about him when he was gonna hit me. I'm so sorry, guys!' She said, tears slipping from big dark blue eyes.

'D-don't cry, Tenshi-hime.' Sanagi said while Raiden looked at him awkwardly, neither knew how to deal with a big blue eyed crying angel princess.

'Then I owe you two young ninja my thanks and gratitude. You protected my daughter.' Pein said, placing a calm hand on the heads of the two boys. They barely understood what he was talking about.

Konan laughed light and kissed both their foreheads, making them blush cutely and grin. Tsunade smiled as she packed up her medical things. 'I leave the fate of the interrogator in your hands, Pein-sama.'

The interrogator… had to go through many Akatsuki and Akane and Kakashi as well. No one knows who really got the pleasure of ending his miserable existence. Maybe it was Hidan's ritual or one of Konan's paper cuts gone too deep but in the end, Zetsu had the pleasure of 'disposing' of his corpse.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hehe… Review? I get so depressed without my precious reviews!**

PART ONE

The three children healed over time and the protective people of the Rain rejoiced as their angel princess returned to them. She was eager to train after that, never wanting to be helpless again as was the same with the other two boys. Sadly they were all restricted for a month of absolutely no training… courtesy of Tsunade.

Sanagi spent his days watching his sister train with sharp eyes and an adoring smile and playing pranks with Raiden and Tenshi. Raiden used most of his time with the Akatsuki, asking complicated questions and coming up with either very silly theories or incredibly brilliant ones. Truly the son of Obito and Rin. Tenshi was by far the most responsible.

But then again, her parents always made her aware of how much the people loved her and believed in her and looked up to her. If there was one thing Tenshi absolutely hated, it was letting people down. She was a smart girl, she started reading. Princesses had responsibility and with it the trust of the people. Angels gave people hope. She was both.

She loved Ame. Pein and Konan were very proud when she decided to go into the village one day with Sasuke and Sakura as her self-selected babysitters. She liked them a lot because Sasuke was Itachi's brother and she adored Itachi and Sakura was always cheerful and friendly. She adjusted the paper flower in her hair as she walked through the village, her dress covered in Akatsuki clouds.

She smiled as it began to drizzle lightly. Then frowned when two big kids shoved a small girl to the ground. She pouted in disapproval and strode up proudly like she had seen Konan do sometimes. Sasuke and Sakura followed, watching her every movement. She slipped herself between the big boys and the little girl.

'Leave her alone.' Tenshi said simply. She was usually very polite but she didn't like bullies.

'She was hanging around our spot, princess.' They said with a small bow of their heads. Tenshi hid a small smile then, showing it only to the cowering girl behind her. She had thought of something.

'Maybe she has nowhere else to go. You should help her, not hurt her.' Tenshi said. The boys looked at their angel princess and bowed their head in shame. Tenshi smiled and turned around, taking the flower from her hair and fixing it into the little girl's hair.

The young girl was just about three. She looked up at Tenshi in awe and bowed her head to the ground, on top of her hands. Tenshi took her hand and made her stand, patting it comfortingly and put her hand in one of the boys. The three bowed and the boys led the girl away, speaking softly to her now. She smiled. Tenshi smiled in satisfaction too.

'Are you sure, you're three?' Sasuke questioned, amused.

'Why does everyone say that?' She pouted petulantly.

'You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out. Why'd you do that anyway?' Sakura asked now with a green diamond mark on her forehead, reaching out to rearrange Tenshi's messy red locks for her.

'Daddy told me he protects everyone his rain touches. I want to help!' She said with a cheerful voice and an enthusiastic grin. 'Can we go find Mom now?' She asked hopefully, big blue eyes pleading. She sure knew how to use those things. 'She promised we could dance in the rain.'

Unknown to her, Konan and Pein watched her from the high tower where the meeting had just ended. They smiled and Pein chuckled. Konan kissed his cheek before whipping out a paper and folding a flower to replace the one her daughter had bestowed on the bullied girl. Konan looked at Pein questioningly.

'Are you coming, Nagato? I owe our baby angel a dance and I'm sure she will only be too pleased to dance with you too.' She said teasingly. Pein wasn't a very emotional man who displayed his affection for just anyone. But with his daughter making him proud every day, he couldn't help it.

'I've never been good at denying our Tenshi anything.' He answered with a smile as he walked down and out into the rain with Konan at his side, where his daughter was twirling happily in the rain he created.

PART TWO

'Hitomi.' Daisuke and Masaru said together. Hitomi opened her eyes, looking into the faces of her teammates. She had been sitting on the grass, leaning back against a tree, the canopy letting in patches of light on her as the breeze swayed the leaves.

'What is it, guys?' She asked, wondering why they were crouched in front of her. Daisuke gave her a dreamy smile, the kind he had when he was inspired to make music. Masaru smiled a little sharper, accentuating his two-toned hair and masculine jaw. How her boys had grown.

And they were all only twelve and Jounin already. 'We've something important to tell you.' Daisuke said.

'Don't freak out.' Masaru warned with a chuckle.

'Just tell me.' Hitomi pressed. Both boys produced peach blossoms. Daisuke tucked his into her hair and Masaru placed his in her hands, touching her fingertips tentatively. Hitomi blinked once.

'You're so blind for someone with such powerful eyes.' Daisuke sighed. There he went again, always giving her his half insult half compliment answers.

'Say it straight.' Was all she said, looking very confused.

'We love you. Both of us.' Masaru said, looking pleasantly exasperated.

Hitomi beamed. 'I love you guys too!' She said cluelessly. Masaru smacked his palm to his head and Daisuke started to laugh.

'He means… we're in love with you. Don't you remember the Chunnin exam festival?' Daisuke said with a smirk. A blush crawled onto Hitomi's face. She had a horrified shocked look.

'What happened?' Masaru asked, he blushed a slight pink. Daisuke looked at his pink face suspiciously. Before Daisuke could answer, Hitomi opened her mouth.

'I kissed you both.' Immediately, she clamped her hand over her mouth, wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. Anything to escape this embarrassing moment.

'I figured that.' The two boys said, grinning sheepishly at one another. Hitomi got suspicious.

'How come you're not fighting?'

'Don't get me wrong, we're freakishly jealous of each other.' Daisuke said, admiring the pretty crimson staining his leader's face.

'But we're still brothers.' Masaru finished, gazing at his best friend, his confidante.

'You want us to tussle it out for you?' Daisuke asked playfully, violet eyes teasing.

'No!' Hitomi objected at once. She ducked her head then. 'Stop messing with me. I know I'm not beautiful.'

'I think you are.' Masaru protested.

'You're unique like no one else is. That doesn't mean you're not gorgeous.' Daisuke said, eyes soft.

'Why are you two telling me this?' She demanded though she was touched by their words. They knew it and smiled.

'Just letting you know.'

'In case you felt the same way about one of us.' Masaru clarified, bending down to kiss her cheek.

'Or both.' Daisuke amended, kissing her other cheek.

'Yeah. It happens.'

'I'm going home. I need to sleep.' Hitomi announced, eyes wide and face red. She hopped away before any one of the boys could follow her.

'I think it went better than expected.' Masaru said to his brother, grinning. A rare show of emotion.

'Definitely.' Daisuke agreed with an easy smile and then a smirk.

PART THREE

'Hitomi, what are you doing?' Kakashi asked patiently, grabbing his daughter and pulling her in his arms before she could continue head-butting the wall.

'I'm trying to knock myself out.'

'Why?' Kakashi asked, resisting the urge to laugh when he saw his daughter's torn expression.

'I don't know where the sleeping pills are.' She answered, blinking up at her father. 'I'm screwed.'

'Tell me about it.' Kakashi said, comforting his daughter. The twelve year old held on to her father tightly wishing that she could just be a kid again.

'My teammates are in love with me and if I choose one, I'll break the other and if I don't choose either, I'll break them both. If I don't choose at all, I'll be leaving them hanging. I can't see a future in which my team would be… Team Prodigy is going to fall apart and it's all my fault.'

Kakashi struggled between killing off potential boyfriends and comforting his only daughter. The latter won. 'I think you should do what your heart tells you to. Don't over think things. Now's not the time for strategy. But then again, I'm a father. You should talk with your mother or better yet Rin.'

'Why?' She asked.

'Rin had a crush on me but Obito loved her. Sakura too. Naruto liked her but so did Sasuke and she was in love with him. Just ask around, Konoha is filled with inter-team love. It's all very complicated.' Kakashi said wryly. Hitomi laughed and hugged her dad.

'Thanks.' And with that, she jumped out of his arms, fully intending to take his advice. She'd go… ask around.


	45. Chapter 45

**Review! :D I love you guys so much!**

PART ONE

Daisuke and Masaru stood side by side, staring at their sullen, torn teammate. Hitomi had gone to every female ninja she knew, asking about what to do. Still she felt screwed. She stared at her boys. The problem… the problem was that she actually was in love one of them. This was awful. To have to know that they both liked her and she had to choose. She wanted to rip the feeling out of her skin, to become new again so they could just be friends again. Why did she have to love one of them? Why did she have to choose?

A tear slipped out from her dark eye, getting soaked up by the fabric of her mask. 'Don't choose!' Daisuke exploded, pain suddenly showing on his face. Hitomi looked at him in concern. Had she been the cause of that pain? 'I… We didn't think you would hurt so much. Please! Don't choose.' He said, looking at her with those mesmerizing eyes of his, pleading for her sake.

Masaru looked at his brother fondly then turned captivated yellow eyes on Hitomi. 'He's right. We don't want to hurt you. We are sorry. Do not choose.' He said, gazing at her intensely. She looked back, glancing at Daisuke. She shut her eyes and threw her arms around them both.

'Then _both _of you will hurt!' She cried out, unable to choke down the emotion.

'It doesn't matter.' Daisuke soothed, catching a lock of her silver hair with his fingertips.

'Don't worry about us.' Masaru reassured, giving her a rare smile.

She pulls back and she smiles at her boys, her eyes lingering on Masaru, leaving her confused. He smiled sadly in return, Daisuke following in suit. 'I will choose. Not today. Promise me. When I choose… we'll still be Team Prodigy.' She said, looking at her close-knit team.

'We're Team Prodigy for life.' Daisuke promised, eyes glittering brightly.

'This won't change things.' Masaru swore with sharp eyes.

PART TWO

The sun set over the horizon. Daisuke and Masaru watched it go silently. Both brothers could feel it. Pain. Sharp and relentless. They hurt all over. Masaru felt like just lying back and letting it eat him instead of fighting. Daisuke struggled not to curl up so he could hold himself together because he felt like he was going to fall apart. Masaru sighed, tracing his blue tattoos. Hitomi traced them often when they talked, she knew all his kanji by heart. When he had nightmares, she'd recite them to him.

'It's you. I didn't think… I'd feel so crushed.' The usually calm stoic Kasai said, staring at his tattoos.

'No. She was looking at you like that. God,… this hurts.' The Izumi replied, remembering how the girl he loved had looked at his brother so meaningfully.

'Yeah, looked at me like she was sorry.' Masaru retorted, knowing exactly why Hitomi had looked at him like that.

'You don't know that.' Daisuke said, rubbing a spot on his chest with the back of his hand. Hitomi liked to lean her head on that spot, to hear the vibrations of his voice when he sang. Sometimes she even fell asleep.

'I know her best, even you agreed on that.' Masaru said, his voice missing his usual pride when he said this particular sentence.

'Still. She'll only choose later.' Daisuke argued, he wanted his brother to have some chance too.

'Only for the sake of saying it herself. She's chosen and it's you. I know because…' Masaru stopped the pain overwhelming him for a moment.

'What?' Daisuke asked, looking at his brother with searching eyes.

'Because she told me. We're best friends. We tell each other everything. She told me she loved you. She loves the way you sing her to sleep and tuck flowers in her hair and tell her she's the strongest kunoichi and beautiful too.' Masaru went on, the agony evident in his voice. Daisuke looked at his brother with new eyes.

'But you were the one… you said we should tell her together…' Daisuke said, seeing the yellow-eyed boy's sacrifice… for him and Hitomi.

'I told her then when she talked about you. I told her how when you and her would sleep close to each other and she gets up sometimes and leaves, you always get up to look for her. And you're usually a heavy sleeper. It's like your body can't stand that she's away from you.' Masaru continued with a dry smile.

'But you love her!' Daisuke said in shock.

'Yeah. The feeling is…' The spell caster ducked his head down as the pain swept over him for another moment. 'But brother, I'm happy for you.'

'…I wish it didn't have to be this way.' Daisuke said with clenched fists. He felt selfish. His brother had given up his chance for him. He wished he could've been a better brother.

'I want to ask something but it seems too much.' Masaru whispered quietly, hesitantly.

'Ask it.' The sound manipulator spoke without pause, wanting to do something, anything for his brother, to make up for this sacrifice.

'Before she's yours… give me a day… A day to pretend she's mine…' Masaru said reluctantly, looking ashamed to have asked such a thing.

Daisuke looked at him stunned. A day where Masaru could hold and kiss Hitomi… and loved her however he liked. He steeled himself. Masaru was a true brother but he was too. 'Brother… I'll give you the day.'

PART THREE

It was two weeks to Tenshi's birthday. Ame was bustling with grand preparations and all the Akatsuki members were starting to make presents for Leader-sama's precious little girl. Everyone had it planned out, already working on their respective gifts… except Pein. He let his head fall into his hands, a father's failure to think up an amazing gift for the daughter he loved so dearly.

'Konan, help me…' He moaned, pleading with his angelic wife. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

'You're so cute, Nagato.' She almost giggled out. 'Just ask her!' She said, decorating the room with even more origami.

So Pein sucked up his man pride and took his daughter's hand and led her into his office, sitting her on his lap like how she loved to do, often reading his documents and trying to make sense of it while he worked. 'What would you like for your birthday?'

'I want you to ask Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama to try and heal your body.' She said without hesitation.

'I'm not hurt.' Pein said with a confused look.

'Your real body, not Yahiko-san's body or any of the other Pein's bodies.' Tenshi said, not even blinking her blue eyes.

'…I won't even ask how you know about that. But my body is beyond repair. The Rinnegan has permanently crippled me.' Pein muttered softly, thumbing the corner of her mouth where she had Konan put in the pointy piercing.

'Have you ever tried? I'm just asking you to try, Daddy, please? If it works then…' She pleaded with widened shining stormy eyes, looking for something to trade. Kakuzu always said people would do things if you had something to give in return. '… I'll dance with you in the rain everyday!' She said, knowing her father loved to dance with her especially in the rain he created.

His mouth quirked into a smile, and he muttered something about Konan. 'You're so much like your mother. Very well, my baby angel, I will try.'

Small arms threw themselves around his neck and he wrapped one arm around his daughter, smiling into her crimson hair.

PART FOUR

'Shikamaru Nara!' The Hokage said grumpily, having just got up from a hangover. She pointed an imperious finger. 'Your father quit because of you!'

'What?' Shikamaru asked, confused. So what if his dad retired? That wasn't his fault.

'You got married! So he quit!' She boomed, slamming her fist on the table. Jiraiya chuckled from behind her, writing in his book. 'Therefore, you are taking his place.'

'Thanks but I don't want the promotion.' Shikamaru said, nonplussed.

'You have no choice! Plus, you need the raise if you wanna raise your kid well.' Tsunade muttered, sitting back down at her desk. 'I already warned Temari that I'd tell you by today if she didn't say anything.'

Shikamaru stared. Then he sat on the ground, hands in his usual thinking square shape. After five minutes, he got up, thanked the Hokage and rushed to his parent's house. He knocked on the door patiently. His dad answered the door. His eye twitched.

'You quit and didn't tell me.'

'Yeah but my life's plan was to retire when I had grandkids. So thanks son, you better not slack off on this job.' Shikaku said, inviting his son in. 'Guess your kid is gonna be the youngest of the next Ino-Shika-Cho.' Temari and Yoshino stood behind the kitchen counter, chatting and laughing.

'Hey mom.' Shikamaru greeted shortly. Temari just turned to look at her husband when she was pulled gently but firmly to his body. His lips crushed down on hers for a long time.

'Hey, Shika.' Temari said breathlessly, a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

'Troublesome woman, you let the Hokage tell me news like that. And you call me a lazy ass.' Shikamaru said, a cocky yet proudly happy smile on his face. He was gonna be a dad after all.


	46. Chapter 46

**I wish I was a character in Naruto…**

PART ONE

Masaru spent his day with Hitomi how he usually did, talking the day away at their favourite spot under a peach blossom tree. Hitomi knew about it and she admired her two boys. As the sun set, Masaru looked at Hitomi sadly. His day was coming to an end. Soon, she would be Daisuke's. Hitomi grinned at her teammate and traced his left hand tattoos.

'You're so noble. You asked him for a day but you haven't done anything different from our normal days together. Why?' Hitomi asked, repeating the kanji in her head as she traced them.

'I don't dare. He's my brother and I feel bad though originally… I… I planned to kiss you.' He said and feeling the heat rise to his face, he ducked. His typical maneuver. Hitomi chuckled though it was tainted with apologies.

'I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad I can call you my best friend. That's who you'll always be. No one will ever take that away. I have a gift for you. Close your eyes.' Hitomi told him. It wasn't hard. She planned this. Daisuke knew. Just this once. To ease his pain. It was a team thing.

He closed his eyes obediently, so naïve. Hitomi leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his mouth. She felt it open slightly in shock before his lips moved in response. He was the one that pulled away and he smiled at her the way he only smiled that way for her. He looked up at the moon serenely and stood, helping her up.

'Thank you, Hitomi. I had the best day ever. I'm heading to the Kasai's hidden lands for a while. About a week. When I get back, you better have got cozy with my brother. He's been waiting a long time for you.' Masaru said. The breath flew from his lungs as Hitomi slammed into him with a tight hug.

'When you get back, no slacking off, we have to train for the ANBU selections.' Hitomi said mock sternly. He grinned, a rare display of emotion.

'I'll come back stronger so be ready.' He told her. Then with a swift kiss on her forehead, he was gone.

PART TWO

The week past and Hitomi grew anxious. Where the hell was he? Another week past and Daisuke took her hand and they jumped through the forest, leaving Konoha. Hitomi looked at his seemingly calm face. She knew though. There was a way his soft mouth set and a muscle in his jaw stayed put. They were stocked up with the usual mission gear. Daisuke didn't explain much to her.

'Where are we going?' Hitomi asked, her voice just as quiet as the forest.

'To find Masaru.' Daisuke said shortly. He turned to her and smiled. 'Idiot must have lost track of time.'

She knew it wasn't true but she appreciated his efforts anyway. 'He's in the Kasai lands, remember? We don't know where he is.' She said softly, Daisuke was unpredictable when it came to his brother.

'It's twenty four kilometers past Suna, to the south. No man's land now actually but that was where the Kasai clan resided.' He said hesitantly, watching his girlfriend's expression. She was prone to either explode or be indifferent but no one ever knew which one. Even Masaru could only guess.

'How the hell do you know that?'

'I'm his brother. Not a Kasai but… the place is not exactly safe and if Masaru had gone too far then someone needed to get him.' He explained, glancing as the girl pulled down her mask, revealing her beautiful features.

'Gone too far in what? No one told me any of this!' She huffed and sighed irritably. 'You boys are so immature, keeping me in the dark!'

'That's why you're leader.' He said simply. Hitomi bit the side of her lip and smacked his arm lightly. He'd been dropping off compliments like that off and on, catching her off guard. He merely chuckled.

They travelled through the lands at a steady speed over the days, passing Suna's sandy grounds without any problem. Hitomi activated her eyes, Byakugan, scanning into the south as far as she could. She breathed in a sharp breath and increased her pace, forcing Daisuke to quicken too. They had found Masaru.

They dropped through the trees down onto the ground. There lay their friend and teammate lying against a tree, tears in his arms and legs and blood on the corner of his mouth. Hitomi felt for a pulse, it beat strongly as if he didn't look like he got beat to death and brought back again. She shook him and his eyes flashed open, his pupils in slits.

'Masaru!' Daisuke said. Masaru smiled, revealing his fangs all drawn out. 'What the hell have you done?' He demanded worriedly.

'I did it. I got stronger. I reached a higher level of pain.' He said laughing emptily before coughing out blood. Hitomi used whatever healing knowledge she could, assessing the severe damage and mending the most important injuries.

'You say that like it's a good thing.' Hitomi muttered darkly. There were spatters of blood on him from a kill. Daisuke noticed too.

'Masaru… did you kill someone?' Daisuke asked slowly, gently. Masaru did lose control sometimes. Not often but Daisuke knew it happens.

'No, no. Don't worry, there is no one out here to kill. This is from an animal. It wandered to me while I was training. I think I ate it…' He trailed off in a daze. He gripped his stomach then with a slight wince. 'Raw.'

'No, that's the internal bleeding. Stop squeezing yourself.' Hitomi chided, slapping his hand away as the green chakra flowed.

'You beating yourself up gave you a higher level of pain?' Daisuke questioned dubiously.

'_You _did this?' Hitomi asked in shock and barely contained fury.

'It was to distract me from the real pain. But it worked!' He crowed out as if on a high. Masaru would never act so… outspoken. His eyes closed then, sinking into unconsciousness quickly. Daisuke picked up his sibling and the reunited team returned to Konoha, getting reprimands and scoldings from their former senseis and parents.

Masaru revealed his new tattoos the moment he was fully healed. Sapphire blue kanji decorated his torso in vertical lines, the letters small and delicate. It was almost like a message, the text going down to a sharp point with the longest line right down the centre as the lines on either side got shorter. Hitomi was excited and memorized the new kanji while he talked with Daisuke about new powers.

Within the first day of training, Daisuke finally showed off his new skill. An instrument he had created himself… inside his own body. Sasori had helped, modifying his chest and arms to hold the pieces of the instrument with chakra networks being tangled into it. It was a lot like the Body Transformation Jutsu. With his new instrument… his modified body, the sound he created with chakra was perfectly merged, creating a new element that was neither sound nor chakra.

Hitomi herself continued her vigorous training at the Uchiha compound as well as with her team, synchronizing their attacks. When the time came for the ANBU selections, they would not fail. They weren't Team Prodigy for nothing!

PART THREE

'The ANBU selections are different from your ninja rank exams. There are no tests, only a series of missions. Failure is not an option. For every single one.' The ANBU dude said in a monotone.

Hitomi and her team nodded once in understanding. So that was why no one else was around. Hitomi received the papers from the ANBU and he transported away. Hitomi looked over her missions. Five S-rank in all with deadlines and situations with limited information. How troublesome. Hitomi arranged them and tilting her head to the side in a signal, they moved out.

The first mission was to retrieve a scroll, the second was to gather information secretly, the third was to kidnap someone and interrogate them the fourth was a seduction mission where the target was not to be killed. Lastly the fifth, the most dangerous. Hostage situation. Hitomi looked over the paper, swallowing as she formed different failed strategies. She passed it on to Masaru. Daisuke was holding the scroll, sealing it so no one would be able to open it unless he said so.

'Hitomi, this mission is dangerous…' Masaru murmured. Hitomi rubbed her eyes and peeking out of one she gave him a look.

'All these missions are dangerous. That last booby trap nearly took Daisuke's head clean off. We're lucky you're fast.' Hitomi muttered, remembering the moment of fear and uncertainty.

'This mission is impossible. We will lose someone.' Masaru said, eyes hard as they scanned the paper.

'Here.' Daisuke called over the wind as they jumped from tree to tree to complete the next mission. 'According to the deadlines and how much energy we'll have to use for the other four missions, we'd be pretty damn low on chakra. And that's not even counting the possible injuries we might sustain.' He said gravely.

'… What do you suggest then?' Hitomi asked quietly. She didn't want to make ANBU if it meant losing one of her boys.

'I think we can do it! It'll be a piece of cake.' Daisuke said cheerily. Masaru looked and shook his head in exasperation.

'Masaru is right, we will lose someone.' Hitomi argued as they neared the place of the second mission. She stopped and looked over the village.

'A normal team might but we have you and Masaru! We're gonna be fine! I trust in your decisions.' He said firmly, a small determined smile in place. Hitomi looked in wonder at the boy she had kissed goodnight yesterday. She looked at Masaru, awaiting his choice.

He sighed and gave her a small smile. 'Well then, what are we waiting for, Captain?'

She grinned and allowed Masaru to place a special recording seal on her stomach before she transformed into a shadow. Two hours later, she transferred the seal from her skin onto paper and the second mission was complete. She was going to lead them to victory. They would make ANBU, all three of them, together.

PART FOUR

'He's just a boy.' Hitomi said, looking at the eight year old target, tied up in front of them. Masaru looked guilty. He had made the capture. 'Are you sure this is the target?'

'Positive.' Masaru stated.

'How… interrogate a child?' Hitomi questioned dubiously. It was a hard decision. But… the mission… but what could a child know that Konoha needs? 'Little boy, what is your name?' She asked sweetly.

'I can't tell you. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.' He said adorably, eyes fearful.

'Hitomi, don't be fooled easily.' Daisuke said gently. 'He's hiding something. I can see right through him.' He continued, glancing at the young boy with swirling purple eyes. The boy's bottom lip quivered.

'I know.' Hitomi said, reassured. Daisuke was never wrong, he could practically smell out secrets and lies. She tipped the boys head up to look into his eyes with hers and she smiled like how she would have smiled at Sanagi. 'I just didn't want to do this to a kid.'

Her Sharingan delved into his brain, taking the information needed. The boy began to breathe fast in panic. Hitomi hushed him as she withdrew, understanding that her special genjutsu often left nasty side effects. She poked him in the forehead lightly. He slumped and she lay the sleeping child down.

'Let's go.' Masaru said, unbinding the boy before leaving with his team to the hardest mission in Hitomi's eyes.

PART FIVE

'Why can't I kill him?' Hitomi questioned, eye twitching in irritation as she watched the lecherous man in the strip bar.

'The instructions don't say, they just state that he's not to be killed. This is weird. Didn't Kisame say all seductions are assassinations?' Daisuke said irritably. He didn't want someone else touching Hitomi like that. Even he didn't touch Hitomi like that! Pigs! He continued reading. 'And the paper says that he can't know he's been duped! How are you going to get away?'

Masaru clenched his fists angrily. 'She can't. We have to get the item and she has to continue the seduction to the end. I say we fail this mission.' He gritted out.

'Agreed!' Daisuke said.

'Quiet down. We're not failing any of the missions! Have some faith in me!' She ordered, changing her appearance to look a little older. Just till she could pass for sixteen, the disgusting man liked young women. She ducked into a corner and emerged again, dressed in a far too revealing outfit. Both boys had wide eyes until they shut them tight, cheeks cherry red like Hitomi's own.

She didn't want people looking at her this way but the least she would have minded was them plus… 'Open your damn eyes!' She growled out. 'Daisuke, you're supposed to watch my back. Masaru, look for that damn item!' They opened their eyes reluctantly and Masaru nodded and fled. Daisuke kept his eye focused on Hitomi's face. It only served to irritate her already annoyed person.

'What? Am I ugly or something?' She snapped, hitting herself close to home. She had always felt ugly after all. Daisuke blinked and softened, he understood.

'No. But if I look, I wouldn't be able to look away. And Shikaku-sensei forced us both to be gentlemen. I'm not going to disrespect you.' He said. Then he took a bold move and let his eyes wander for a split second, returning to her face. He stepped forward and kissed her softly. 'But I hope you don't mind if I take a peek.'

Hitomi flushed and hid her face behind her bangs, rushing out of the shadows, sashaying her hips as she went to seduce her target, confidence boosted up. It didn't take long for the man to take her to a room but she was fine because she felt Daisuke's watchful eyes on her. The man moved fast, tossing her on the bed and leaping on her, pinning her down. Her jutsu was so fast, he didn't even realize. She pushed him enough so he rolled off of her, his eyes glazed over in a lustful way.

She grabbed her outstretched ninja clothes and changed behind Daisuke's dutifully turned back. 'What the hell did you do?' He demanded softly.

'Sharingan. It's a trick genjutsu. His imagination will continue it. When he wakes up, he'll actually think he got me.' Hitomi explained with an evil grin. She tossed the sexy outfit on the floor beside the bed just in case he suspected something.

A blur flew in beside Daisuke. Masaru clutched the small weapon in his hand. 'Impressive.'

'Thank you.' Hitomi accepted with a mock bow. She jumped up in front, the two of them following immediately afterwards. 'Let's go. I thought of a plan for the fifth mission.

PART SIX

'Choose!' The enemy ninja yelled oppressively, his hand holding a blade to Masaru's throat. The hostage also had a blade to her throat. 'Kill the hostage or your teammate! Which is it?'

Daisuke and Hitomi stood, surrounded by ninja, blood smeared on their clothes and faces, body's tense. 'Take the hostage! Go!' Masaru roared, fangs out and tattoos glowing, looking vicious.

'We won't lose anyone!' Hitomi shouted, charging forward with her kunai drawn. Shurikens and other weaponry flew at her without warning. She dropped a few smoke bombs and exploded in a puff of smoke just as the kunai pierced her body. Hitomi watched as the two men raised their blades to stab the hostage and her best friend. One of the blades stopped, Masaru paralyzing the man and rescuing the hostage while the other man plunged his blade into the shadow clone.

Hitomi covered Daisuke from all attacks he couldn't defend in time. Masaru jumped from the smoke, arms around the shocked hostage. Hitomi jumped back too. 'Daisuke, now!'

He ripped off his shirt, stretching his arms wide fast. 'Ninja art: Poison Sound!' He exclaimed. Sweet music exited his body, turning the smoke from a pale lavender to tinted blue. The men dropped like bugs not even having the chance to throw another weapon or make another hand sign. When the smoke cleared, he jumped up to where his brother and his girl were, looking at them.

Hitomi laughed almost disbelievingly. 'We did it! We all got through!'

'Congratulations.' The young teenage hostage said, a smile on her face. 'You three are now the first ever Akatsuki ANBU. And one of three teams that managed to pass with all their team members, a great achievement.'

Masaru stared down at the hostage, completely calm in his arms. 'You're not really a hostage then.'

'No, the fourth and fifth exams are rigged because many teams would have lost at either. To become ANBU, you only have to pass the first three and have the determination to go on to the next missions.' The girl explained, seeming perfectly content.

'So that elaborate plan was for nothing? You weren't in any danger?' Masaru asked, face looking slightly irritated. It was surprising, Masaru didn't usually show his emotions like that but they had been through some very stressful missions.

'That's right if you'd rather not put me down though, that's fine with me. I'm actually quite enjoying myself.' She teased. Masaru turned slightly red and muttered an apology, setting her down. Why did women like to tease him like that all the time?

'The other two teams who passed with all their members… who were they?' Daisuke asked as the hostage led them out of the rigged battlefield. Those men were lucky Daisuke didn't poison the smoke to kill.

Kakashi Hatake's team and Itachi Uchiha's team, of course!' She said, walking calmly and talking.

'How about teams that passed the fourth mission but not the fifth?' Hitomi asked curiously.

'Well, Kurenai Yuuhi's team got by because she was able to imitate the Sharingan's special genjutsu but her team gave up the hostage to save her. Shikaku Nara's team dressed up Inoichi Yamanaka as a girl and the man kicked him out on his own, believing that he had too much to drink when he made his pick. Well these were the reports I read when I took the job.' The girl said with a giggle.

Hitomi erupted into a fit of giggles and laughter, Daisuke joining in, even Masaru chuckled. Why shouldn't they indulge themselves a little? They just made ANBU!


	47. Chapter 47

**Are you liking this story? Review! The sequel will come up soon, mixed in with some cute drabbles! Includes the kids and Naruto as Hokage!**

'I thought that red hair had to come from somewhere.' Tsunade said, looking at Nagato, the multiple rods sticking out from his back. He allowed a small smile.

'Tenshi hasn't seen me. I don't want to upset her.' Nagato said, he regarded Sakura who was paying close attention to the rods imbedded in his body.

'Because of the strength of your Rinnegan, you could have healed automatically. But this rods are way too big and they're messy. Like they were shoved in at random.' Sakura stated, almost chiding him. Konan smiled.

'They were.' She said simply.

'The surgery would be hard.' Tsunade said, taking in the information Sakura's observations were giving her. 'But not impossible.'

'You thought it too then, sensei.' Sakura said. 'We'll need a Hyuga. Either Neji or Hinata. We need constant and accurate sights on the chakra points and we won't have the spare chakra to do it.' She began planning out. Tsunade smiled for pride of her student.

'Hinata's better. She knows some medical ninjutsu. She'll deal with the situation better. Pein-sama, where do you get your chakra piercings?' Tsunade asked the red-haired man.

'They're made specially in Ame.' He supplied. Konan's fingers nervously folded her paper. She desperately wanted this to work.

'Can you have about two hundred and ten small piercings made? If we can take out the rods in your back, then your Rinnegan will help the healing process and we can replace its power with the piercings.' Sakura said seriously, inspecting the damage to Nagato's body.

'Actually, you'll be even more powerful because the piercings will be directly attached to your chakra points giving precision and therefore increasing the concentration of chakra. This way pushing chakra out will be effortless and there is less wastage.' Tsunade said, looking at his dangerously thin chest.

'Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san, you two are truly talented.' Konan said in awe and hope. Nagato smiled a true smile.

'Don't say stuff like that yet!' Sakura laughed, waving her hand, blushing a little.

'She's right. Pein-sama's body needs some serious support even with the Rinnegan. The damage is very extensive. I think a team of medical ninjas and… Rin.' Tsunade said, thinking hard.

'Rin?' Pein questioned calmly, unaffected by the seriousness of what was happening.

'Her chakra is different in nature. It's closer to the natural energy of the human body which means it will replace your body's nutrition best.' Tsunade looked sort of confused at this. Then she scolded him as she would any foolish patient. 'Don't you _eat_? I did not expect the leader of Akatsuki to suffer from _malnutrition_!'

Nagato blushed as crimson as his hair, well aware his wife was giving him the I-told-you-so look. 'No he doesn't eat much. He never has. Even as a child.' Konan went on with an exasperated face.

'It comes from growing up on the streets.' Nagato defended half-heartedly.

'No I grew up on the streets too. It comes from tossing an excessive amount of food to Chibi.' Konan corrected. Nagato looked at her sheepishly.

'Chibi?' Tsunade repeated, brow raised.

'His dog.' Konan remarked offhandedly.

Sakura looked up for a moment. 'You know something just occurred to me. Tenshi has genes from both of you judging by her characteristics. Which means that she had genes from this Pein-sama's body. How the hell did you…?'

Tsunade cut in, her hand to her face as god and angel went red with embarrassment. 'Sakura, sometimes I could mistake you for Jiraiya.' She sighed at her younger student's questions.

PART TWO

'Oh my god! Itachi, what have you done to me!'

Shizune's scream pierced through the doors where Sasuke, Obito and Akane were waiting. Kakashi was on a mission and Rin was preparing for Nagato's surgery. A child's wail rang loudly for a moment before quieting down almost immediately. Sakura stuck her head out.

'Get your butts in here!' She said excitedly. They rushed in at once and saw Itachi smiling at his baby boy, Shizune laughing with the giggling child.

'He's laughing.' Tsunade said, shaking her head with a grin.

'He cried when he was born but then he took one look at Itachi and he just started laughing!' Sakura giggled.

'Nii-san, you're being laughed at by your own son.' Sasuke chuckled.

'That's because he's like his mother.' Itachi laughed back, leaning down to his baby boy who proceeded to tug on the bangs framing his face.

'I don't know, do you see those small in dents? He's going to have your tear-troughs! Well, do your job and name him!' Shizune pushed her husband. Itachi smiled and looked into his son's eyes.

'Takuza Uchiha.'

PART THREE

'Look at that red hair! And those eyes! He's so much like you, Sasori!' Sari said, holding her son tiredly.

'They're sparkling at me. With mischief. Just like yours. I'm probably going to be pranked for the rest of my life.' Sasori said, a smile on his face, caressing his chubby cheek. The infant grabbed the cool wood, sucking on it. Sasori chuckled.

'Aren't you going to name him?' Sari said, waiting patiently. Sasori looked at her and kissed her forehead, pushing aside that tuft of hair that always stayed put there no matter how she tried to part it.

'Sari, you held this child for nine months and then gave birth in great bouts of pain. Therefore, you deserve the honor of naming him.' Sasori said, looking at his half-puppet wife softly. She beamed; she thought up the perfect name during the nine months.

'Teisu no Akasuna.'

PART FOUR

The baby girl smiled with determination, looking for her mother to nurse her. Deidara smiled at his wife then started when she gasped in surprise. 'What's wrong, un?'

'Oh nothing, her hand just accidently bit me.' She laughed, patting her child's silky mane of golden hair. The baby looked up with shining blue eyes and giggled, waving her hands in the air, little tongues sticking out.

'Oh my god, un. I'm so sorry. My body transformation jutsu must have affected my genes. I've passed it down to our daughter, un.' Deidara said dejectedly. His eye widened in surprise when soft lips met his.

'Shut up, Deidara. I'm glad she's so much like you. Do you know how much I've been hoping to raise a mini-Deidara girl?' His wife scolded, nuzzling the child.

'She does look a lot like me, un… except the face. She's got your soft features… so beautiful, un.' Deidara whispered with a smile, stroking his daughter's cheek. She grabbed his hand and hugged it, snuggling up to the back of his palm.

'Can I name her, Dei? I have the perfect name!'

'Please, un!' Deidara laughed. 'I suck at names, un!' His lover giggled at looked at their little girl.

'It's perfect because I think… it kinda sounds like 'katsu'!' She giggled again, embarrassed by her childishness. Deidara kissed her forehead with a wide smile.

'Kazumi.'

PART FIVE

Nagato opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his angel, Konan, sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He swept back her pretty blue hair and stormy eyes opened and she smiled. 'Hello, Nagato.'

'Konan, angel.'

'How do you feel?' She asked, sitting up and looking at him with a smile on her face that seemed would never come off.

'Great. Do I look weird?' Nagato asked with a small laugh. Konan helped him up and wheeled up a large mirror. He stared at himself. He wasn't the skinny cripple anymore. His body was filled back out with his strong muscles and his cheeks weren't sunken in and he was decorated all over with chakra piercings, an interesting pattern on his body.

'I hope you know, I will force feed you from now on. Proper portions… not those snacks you call meals.' Konan teased, grinning cheekily. Nagato slipped off the bed, testing his legs before striding to her determinedly and wrapping his arms around her, tilting her chin up for a kiss.

'I wouldn't mind. Let's go find our Tenshi. It's Sunday isn't it?' Nagato whispered, his breath on Konan's lips. 'I want to dance with her in the rain.' Konan smiled and god and angel kissed again.

Grabbing their cloaks, they dashed for the doors to find their little angel princess and wish her a happy birthday with the best gift ever. Pein never felt happier in his life.


	48. Chapter 48

**The Leaf's Orange Hokage! The sequel is coming up! It'll be filled with the continuation as well as cute little drabbles. Here's what it's all about! A character list and a little explanation! 'Allied Team' means teams with ninja from different villages.**

**Naruto and Hinata – The new Hokage and his wife! **

**Sasuke and Sakura – Continuing the Uchiha bloodline!**

**Neji and Tenten – With twins!**

**Tsuchikage – Stirring up war! The bastard! **

**Team Prodigy (their time as ANBU!)  
****Hitomi Uchiha-Hatake (youngest ANBU captain ever!)  
Daisuke Izumi  
Masaru Kasai (he'll fall in love too!)**

**Team Dojutsu (Allied Team)  
****Tenshi – Ame's little angel princess!  
Sanagi Hatake  
Raiden Uchiha**

**Team Ino-Shika-Cho (the next generation!)  
****Shikami Nara  
Inoshi Yamanaka  
Choutzu Akimichi **

**Team Akatsuki (Allied Team)  
****Takuza Uchiha  
Teisu no Akasuna  
Kazumi**

**The other people are still in here! No worries! So far what I've decided! This will be the first chapter of the sequel for your easy reference in case you can't remember the names!**


End file.
